The Difference of an Egg
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: How different would it be if Ash found an egg that washed up on pallet town beach? He has to mature and learn in order to take care and of the Pokémon. This will be a journey where Ash is prepared for his role of the Chosen One. Smarter Ash! Aura Ash!
1. A Life Changing Discovery

Chapter 1:  
 **Wiley E Coyote here. Before I begin this story I would like to say several things. #1 and the most important thing is I do not own Pokémon that belongs to Nintendo and anyone else I am forgetting or any elements that were from another story. If you send a message that I copied something from another story then I will try and change it so it doesn't match but also keep in mind that there are thousands of stories so I might have unknowingly used the same idea of someone else. #2 this is my first story so if anyone feels like helping me out or wanting to beta any future chapters or stories please PM me. #3 If you are wondering why I wrote this story is because I want to see an Ash starts with a Riolu story and actually have is done with one league and not stop in the first five chapter because that is what is found in any Ash starts with a riolu fanfics. Finally #4 any critism is welcome but flamer's flames would be used to fuel my barbecue. I make a delicious ostrich ribs. Now that that is out of the way let the story begin.**  
Key:  
"Talking"  
"YELLING"  
' _Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy_ '  
" **Pokedex speech** "  
 **Chapter begin:**

The world of Pokémon, it has hundreds of different creature called Pokémon in all shapes and sizes. The world is divided into several regions and in each region kids start their Pokémon journey when they reach a certain age and can go into the world to catch, train and battle Pokémon. Our story takes place in the Kanto region where our young protagonist will find something that will change his life and unlock a power within him that will greatly help him in his journey.  
In every region there is a regional professor who hands out a person's starter Pokémon and Pokedex and allows them to officially start their journey. In the Kanto region, that is the famous Pokémon professor and poet, Professor Oak who resides in Pallet Town. Pallet Town is a cozy little town north of Cinnabar Island and south of Vermilion City. It is surrounded by a beach and a plain that connects to a forest. It is a very friendly town that has many promising and famous trainers that have come from it. Here is the beginning of Pallet town's most promising trainer.

We find a boy about six years old crying by a beach. He was about 42 inches and had black spiky hair, brown eyes, and zigzag birthmarks under both of his eyes. He wore blue jeans rolled up to make shorts and a red and yellow t-shirt (Pokémon X and Y Ash in summer camp). His name was Ash Ketchum and there was a very good reason that he was crying right now. He was having a very good day, playing with his friends when HE showed up. Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, you would think that he would be crowned the king of the Kanto region with how he acts. He was cocky, arrogant, and would belittle anyone that didn't bow down to him. He decided that Ash would be his target for today. Right in front of his friends, Ash was quizzed on tons of Pokémon trivia by Gary and when he couldn't answer several of the questions he was called stupid and several names and when he couldn't take it anymore he just ran and ran until he stopped at the beach.

"Stupid Gary, what does he know? Just because he is the grandson of Prof. Oak doesn't mean that he is better than everyone else." Ash grumbled, kicking a rock across the beach. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings until he heard a whimper. Running to the noise he found an unknown Pokémon lying on the top of a small crate with all types of other crates and some cloth scattered around them on the edge of the beach. When he took a closer look he stopped cold in his tracks.

It was a Pokémon that Ash has never seen before. It looked like a jackal with blue and black arms and legs and a cream colored chest, with spikes pointing out of the chest and hands. It had a blue and black face with blue ears and four black teardrop shaped "earrings" underneath them. But that wasn't truly startled ash. It was a pure black egg in her arms. Ash didn't know what he felt but he felt a connection to the egg. Ash slowly went up to her and saw that she was cold and covered in cuts. Seeing that if he didn't get help then the Pokémon and egg could die, he grabbed a piece of cloth and several pieces of wood and made a makeshift sled and used what was left over to wrap the Pokémon up. Then he began to pull it to his house.

Fifteen minutes later, we find ourselves in front of a two story house right by the entrance of the house. Ash's father died due to cancer but before that was originally the champion of the Kanto region and co-owner of a several businesses in Kanto before he retired to take care of his family. Since his mother got a lot of money from the businesses and still did she decided to start a ranch and was very successful. She was also teaching Ash how to take care of Pokémon. Ash quickly pulled the Pokémon into the house and ran and got a hyper potion, bandages, and an egg incubator for it. While he was getting these things the mystery Pokémon woke up.

' _Where am I_?' Ash stopped when he heard the voice in his head. He looked around the room before he saw the Pokémon he was about to tend to sitting up.  
"Stand still, this will hurt a little bit but when you spray it makes you heal really fast and then I'll bandage you to help with the healing." Ash said before he realized something, "Did you just talk?"  
' _Thank you and yes I can talk_ ,' the Pokémon began to respond when it realized it was missing something, ' _Where is my egg_?"  
"Don't worry about your egg is okay and is in an incubator. It was very cold and I just need to have my mom check it over to make sure that it is okay. I have no idea when she will be home but she should be home soon."  
' _That is a relief, and thank you. Now I sense that you have a few questions and I have a few questions to so we should sit down and answer the questions'_  
"OK but first let me finish putting on these bandages."  
"So this is what you needed all those supplies for." Ash turned around and saw his mother, Delia Ketchum. She was a fairly tall woman of about 5'6'' and wore a pink shirt and a white skirt. "How did you come across a Lucario?" Ash face faulted at that.  
' _I can answer that for you_ ,' the now identified Lucario said. ' _After I had my egg it was discovered to be a different color than any other egg from the village. Where I am from a different egg color is considered a bad omen I knew that he or she would not be accepted so I left. I traveled for a few monthes before I came to a ship that was leaving the region. I boarded the ship and we encountered a storm. The ship was sunk and I blacked out shortly before that and we washed up on the beach where your son found us and took care of us._ '  
"That's terrible." Delia replied, "Would you like to stay with us?"  
"Really Mom? Can they really stay with us?" Ash questioned.  
' _Do you really not mind?_ '  
"Of course I don't mind. It gets very lonely staying at the house and we would enjoy the company. Plus think of when you child hatches, Ash and it can be siblings."  
' _That would be greatly appreciated_.'  
"That's wonderful. I will go set up the guest room and then we can have dinner. "  
' _Thank you_ '  
Ash took the opportunity to speak up, "I will take her to the guest room and help them get settled, so you can start making supper. I am hungry."

One hour later, it was time for the Ketchum family and its newest members to get ready for bed.  
"Ash it is time for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow; we are going to Prof. Oak's to learn more about Riolu and Lucario so we can better take care of them and then getting anything that we might need for them." Delia told her son.  
"Alright mom," Ash replied.

 **Chapter end.**  
 **This was my first fanfic so please comment. I will try to improve I have no idea what else to add so this is Wiley E Coyote signing off.**


	2. Hatching, searching, and vacation

Chapter 2:

 **Wiley E Coyote here. I will say it now that I didn't expect my story to be liked so much at the beginning. So I thank you for favorite-ing and enjoying my story. Second I own nothing in this story except any OCs that I may or may not have, (cookie for who can guess the reference). Third, even though nobody questioned this, but this happened about a month after Serena left for Kalos so he will remember her and will keep in contact with her and maybe after the Kanto and Orange Islands, he might go to Kalos and have Serena as a love interest. Send a review if you want Ash to go to Kalos after the Indigo League.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

' _Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'_

 **"** **Pokedex speech"**

 **Character ages:**

Samuel Oak: 65 (Just guessing here)

Delia Ketchum: It's impolite to mention a women's age.

Ash Ketchum: 7

 **Chapter begin:**

"Ash Ketchum WAKE UP! We're leaving soon." Delia Ketchum called.

"AHHH- CRASH – I'M UP!"

' _He never changes, does he?'_ Lucario asked.

"Nope," Delia responded.

It has been one year since Lucario and her egg joined the Ketchum family and several things have changed.

' _Let's go Ash'_ A black Riolu called him from the entrance of his room _._

Lucario's egg had hatched into a healthy pure black Riolu with golden eyes and the family remembered the hatching fondly.

 _Flashback_

 _It has been about a month since Lucario has joined the family and everything has settled down. Lucario has taken to helping around the ranch when she wasn't tending to her egg. Today was a special day for the new family because the egg was finally hatching. They quickly set up the room that they had for Pokémon hatchings. It was a simple room with a one way window so they could see the hatching without disturbing the baby so it would see their mother first._

 _Right now Ash and Delia were outside the room looking through the window, waiting for the egg to hatch._

 _"_ _I can't wait for the egg to hatch. I am so excited!" Ash exclaimed._

 _"_ _Shhh! It's beginning." Delia reprimanded._

 _Inside the room, Lucario was watching the egg rock back and forth. Then slowly cracks started appearing on the egg. They got bigger and bigger until a head popped out. The body fell out soon after. It looked like a smaller Lucario only it was pure black and had golden eyes plus it was missing the metal spikes in the chest and hands._

 _"_ _Ri Riolu." The small Pokémon exclaimed._

 _Flashback end_

When Riolu and Ash met they bonded quickly and soon became inseparable. They did everything together and their bond only strengthened when Riolu who quickly took to being called Black learned telepathy.

Ash snickered when he remembered when they introduced Lucario and Black to Prof. Oak. It was hilarious. He fainted on the spot and after several minutes of discussion, it was agreed that Lucario and Black would be caught by Delia but Black would become Ash's after he received his starter Pokémon when he is thirteen.

"Ash it's time to go!" Ash heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Let me grab my backpack and I will be ready!" He quickly responded.

His appearance has changed a bit to. He has grown a few inches and has taken to wearing a vest over his red and yellow t-shirt and wearing boots. On his neck he had a pitch black pokeball on a necklace for Black. He has a pure black backpack and a black Kalos region Pokedex strapped to the front pocket. How does he have a Pokedex, well he and Black went and investigated the site where Lucario washed up.

 _Flashback_

 _Ash and Black were walking down to where Lucario washed up. Ash didn't notice it when he first came by but it was in a more remote part of town. They were going down there to see if they could find anything of use to them._

 _When they arrived, they saw several crates on the beach with bits and pieces of wood scattered across the beach. Ash was quick to come up with a plan for their search._

 _"_ _Alright Black, here's the plan. We split up and look for anything that might be interesting and we can use. Pokeball, books, and anything that catches your eye. We will look through everything and when we are done we pack up what we want to keep and head home to see what we can use. Sound good to you?" Ash asked._

 _'_ _Agreed,' Black started._

 _"_ _ON your marks, Get set, GO!" Ash said._

 _Ash and Black started running towards the crates and started to pry them open. Luckily for them the crates were starting to mold over so they opened fairly easily. They quickly sorted through the items they found and started piling them together in different piles depending on what they found._

 _One hour later we find Ash and Black standing by six piles of various items. Three of each piles were Ash's while the others were Black's. Each pile was sorted by clothes, pokeballs, and miscellaneous items and was about the size of/ or smaller than Riolu._

 _"_ _Okay we got our piles figured out let's start figuring out what we can use and what Mom can use or get rid of." Ash commented._

 _'_ _Let's get started' Black said._

 _They quickly got started. Ash found several articles of male clothing that he could use when he was older, a black vest that was his size and a special backpack that shrinks and grows any non-biological item that were put in it. After looking through the rest of the pile and finding nothing of interest he moved onto to the pokeball pile. He found about 51 pokeballs altogether. He's a list of all the pokeballs he found: 10 regular pokeballs, 5 great balls, 5 ultra-balls, 10 cherish balls, 5 net balls, 5 dusk balls, 5 premier balls, and 1 strange purple ball with a large M on it._

 _"_ _Wonder what this is?" Ash said holding up the purple ball._

 _Seeing as that was everything in those two piles he started looking through the last pile. He found several books on Pokémon types, status effects, and moves, as well as cook books for human and Pokémon food, tips on survival and landmarks and ruins around the world. He even found several books on mechanics and one on something called mega evolution. He found several sizes of slip on retractable roller skates (think of Korrina's roller blades from X & Y anime), three weird blue triangular devices (holo casters), a black device that he had no idea what it was and a briefcase that he couldn't open. _

_Taking the black device in his hand after packing everything into his new backpack (auto storage like in game) he started messing with it to figure out how it works. When he pressed his thumb to the center of the device it opened up and said this:_ _ **Pokedex activated. Please enter your name, age and town so I can register you as my owner.**_

 _Quickly following the instructions Ash entered his name and age into the Pokedex and confirmed it._

 _The Pokedex spoke once more._ _ **I am Dexter, a Pokedex programed for trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet town age 7. My function is to provide Ash with information on Pokémon and their training. If lost I cannot be replaced. To use me just point me at a Pokémon or pokeball that you own and I will scan it and give you basic information of it.**_

 _Wanting to see what would happen, Ash pointed it at Black. The screen popped up and showed an image of a regular Riolu._

 ** _Riolu, the emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. This Pokémon has the abilities inner focus and prankster and knows the moves meditate, leer, copycat, counter, circle throw, aura sphere, quick attack, metal claw, and has the egg move blaze kick which is unlocked. Please note that due to the unusual coloring, this Pokémon would be considered shiny._**

 _"_ _Sweet!" Ash exclaimed, "Black why didn't you say you knew all these moves?"_

 _Black momentarily stopped looking through his piles and looked at Ash before he simply said, 'You never asked.' Ash just sweat dropped at that answer._

 _"_ _Well I am done with my stuff, you find anything?" Ash asked._

 _'_ _Well for books, I found several books on Pokémon behavior, training and habitats, a book on making useful accessories to hold items, and one book on etiquette for various different and people. For the clothing, if found several items that would work for Pokémon of different sizes and taste's and several dress clothes for both genders and various occasions in all sorts of sizes; and finally I found about two dozens of regular and great balls, several camping supplies, a fishing rod and lures, and a weird stone with the DNA symbol on it (keystone).'_

 _"_ _Alright, that's awesome. Let's put all this in my new backpack and head home."_

 _'_ _How does everything fit in there?'_

 _"_ _I don't know how, but it shrinks it down and sorts it based on what type of item it is and when you take it out it grows again. Hey, look there's a tag on it. It says that it is an all-purpose backpack that keeps food fresh and will only affect non-biological items. We hit the jackpot! Put everything you found in it and let's head home."_

 _'_ _Good, because I'm hungry.'_

 _Flashback end_

When Ash and Black came home and showed his mother and Lucario all of the stuff they found, the two mothers were astonished with all the things that they found. When he showed them the books they found, Delia quickly went through the cook books and was excited to make all the new recipes and promised to help Ash learn to cook but for some reason only Ash, Lucario and Black could read the book on mega evolution. The clothes he found were put into storage or washed if Delia or he could use them. When he showed them the Pokedex, the briefcase and holo casters (though they don't know that they are called that) Prof. Oak was called over to figure out what to do with those items. They figured out what the Holo Casters function as a holographic phone and a regular phone if you were contacting someone that didn't use one. It was agreed that Ash could keep the Pokedex and would be registered as Pokémon trainee of whom the only difference between this was that the person could have 2 Pokémon and had a Pokedex with the regional Professor's permission. With the professor's help they were able to get the briefcase open. Inside of it were several different stones with DNA symbols on it in various colors. Prof. Oak didn't know what they were for so he gave it to Ash to figure out.

For the next year, Ash and Black would spend most of their free time studying what he found, practicing what he learned, training and preparing for their journey when Ash turns 13. Ash started working out and learning how to defend himself so as not to fall behind his Pokémon. While studying, Ash figured out what the stones he found were for. The book he found on mega evolution exclaimed what it was and how it worked. So taking what he read on mega stones, he found the one with for Lucario and made a necklace for Black. He didn't find what he was going to use for his key stone he found so he just put his stone into his backpack.

Now, the Ketchum family was taking a vacation to the kingdom of Camaron. Ash was really looking forward to it. Running down stairs, Ash ran into the car. Inside the car Black, his mother, and Lucario were inside.

"You ready to go, sweetie?" Delia asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go!" Ash replied.

"You packed plenty of underwear?"

"Moooom!"

"Alright everyone is here, it's time to go."

"To the kingdom of Camaron!" Everybody shouted.

And with that the car started driving away.

 **Chapter 2 end.**

 **I am finally done. It took me a few days later than I wanted to do but I am only 15 years old and am only doing it for fun, I did not expect it to have even 5 people like it, so anybody who likes, follows, or favorites any of my stories.**

 **Also after the next chapter I will be putting this story hiatus to work on another story so it can be down before I lose my muse. That is school starts for me soon so I want to get as many different stories down before it starts. It will only be for the first chapter to see if it would work and if it does than I would continue to work on both stories at the same time. This won't happen a lot since I someone who likes to complete something before working on something else.**

 **I would like to know what you would like for his official starter, (Prof. Oak is still required to give Ash a starter Pokémon) and the first Pokémon he catches in the wild. It could be any Pokémon found in in-between when you first got your starter to the first gym for any of the Pokémon games but don't go overly crazy with it.**

 **Choices are:**

 **Charmander (shiny)**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Squirtle**

 **Torchic**

 **Mudkip**

 **Treeko**

 **These are the choices of who the starters can be. If you have played Pokémon X, Y, Alpha Sapphire, or Omega Ruby then you should know what they have in common besides being starters. There will be no Pikachu. Ash will catch him between now and the start of his journey.**

 **That is all. This is Wiley E Coyote signing off.**


	3. Camaron Kingdom part 1

Chapter 3  
 **Wiley E Coyote here. First thing first is thank you all for liking, favoring, or following my story. You people have no idea how much your support means for me. Second I own nothing but my OCs. Third there will be at least one more chapter after this before the journey and I don't know if I will have added the other story idea that I have before then. Fourth, the pairing is undecided at the moment. I plan on having Ash go to Kalos after the Orange Islands so maybe Serena but only time will tell.**  
 **Finally here are the current results for the Ash's "official" starter poll:**

 **Charmander (shiny) -7**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Squirtle**

 **Torchic-3**

 **Mudkip-2**

 **Treeko**  
 **You guys have at least one chapter after this to vote so please vote. On a side note second place will go into the story somehow but I don't know how at the moment, since it depends on what the Pokémon is.**  
 **Now that that is over, on with the story.**  
 **Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

 _'Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'_

 **"Pokedex speech"**

Character ages:  
Delia Ketchum: It's impolite to mention a women's age.  
Ash Ketchum: 7

 **Chapter begin:**

 ***Kingdom of Camaron, Morning***

After a several hour drive to the Kingdom of Camaron, the Ketchum family has finally arrived. The kingdom was on an island in a river surrounded by a forest on each side connected by two bridges. After checking into the hotel they were staying at, the family split up with the mothers going shopping and Ash and Black leaving to go sightseeing. After switching his shoes into roller skate mode and having Black jump on his head (think of Pikachu only it's a Riolu in his place), they took off. When they exited the building, Ash and Black saw the whole the entire kingdom was celebrating something.

"Wow," Ash said, "look at everything. I wonder what's going on."

"You don't know what is going on at this time of year do you, young man?" An old man passing by asked him.

"No, I do not. I am only here on vacation and I did not study that much about Camaron." He replied.

"Well then, we can't have that, especially at this time of year. Well then let's see the kingdom is celebrating the sacrifice of Sir Aaron. He was an Aura Guardian and had a Lucario as his Pokémon partner. He stopped a war by going to the Tree of Beginning and doing something. What he did nobody knows but the queen of his time, Queen Rin, believes that he saved the day and so we celebrate. Nobody knows what happened to Lucario though but legend says that he will reappear for Sir Aaron's chosen heir. Every year, at this time we hold a festival and Pokémon tournament to honor his sacrifice. The winner of the tournament is given the title of "Aura Guardian of the Year" and gets to signal the fireworks at the end of the ball that is held after the tournament. Anyone can enter, but you can only use one Pokémon and you have to dress up in the proper clothes." The old man explained.

"Wow, thanks sir. When is the tournament?" Ash questioned.

"It's in three days and will be quite smaller than the last couple of years. So you may have a very good shot of winning the tournament, so good luck."

"How did you know I would compete?"

"Because that is exactly what I would do if I had a Pokemon at your age but if you don't mind me asking what Pokémon is that on your shoulder? I have never seen that kind of Pokémon before." The man questioned.

"This is my best friend and unofficial starter Pokémon, Black. He's a Riolu, the pre-evolved form of Lucario." Ash replied.

"A Riolu, so that's what he's called. Well then I wish you luck and have a good day." The man said before walking away.

After processing the information they just got, the two of them looked at each other and nodded. Ash skated of into the surrounding forest to find somewhere to practice.

After finding a nice clearing to train, Black jumped off of Ash and started stretching. While that was happening, Ash called his mother on the Holo Caster and informed her about the tournament and what they would be doing for the next few days. After that he checked the time on his Pokedex and saw that he had about an hour until lunch time.

"Alright, Black. We have an hour of training before it is lunch time, so let's check your moves so we can figure out what we should work on." With that said, Ash took out Dexter and scanned Black.

 **Riolu, the emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. This Pokémon has the abilities inner focus and prankster and knows the moves meditate, endure, leer, copycat, foresight, screech, counter, force palm, brick break, reversal, circle throw, quick attack, dig, aura sphere, metal claw, poison jab, shadow claw and has the egg move blaze kick which is unlocked. Please note that due to the unusual coloring, this Pokémon would be considered shiny. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 30.**

"Well, I think that we have enough moves so let's work on increasing speed, power, and strength. The schedule will be in the morning, we sprint from the hotel to here and stretch, and then we do basic speed and strength training until lunch. Then after lunch we work on improving your moves. While you are doing that, I will be looking up battle strategies and training with you."

 _"Sounds good."_ Black responded. " _Then let's get started."_

 **Chapter End**  
 **Much shorter than planned but that is because the next chapter is my first time writing battles so it will take a little bit longer before they are ready so in the meantime review and vote for who will be Ash's "official" starter. Wiley E Coyote signing off. Now where did I put that can of ostrich?**


	4. Camaron Kingdom part 2

**Chapter 4**

 **Wiley E Coyote here, coming back from an ostrich induced coma. I regret nothing. Anyway here is my next chapter. I own nothing and hope you enjoy. Please like and review and thank you for your support. To answer somebody's question, can't remember their name and too lazy to figure it out, Black looks exactly like a regular Riolu except for the fact that he is pure black. Also if anyone wonders what battle levels are, they are the estimated power level of a Pokémon, with 1 being a baby's and 100 being a Pokémon at its maximum potential. In my story, only the Kalos Pokedex uses the level system.**

 **Finally here are the results for the Ash's "official" starter poll:**

 **Charmander (shiny) - 14**

 **Bulbasaur-1**

 **Squirtle-1**

 **Torchic-4**

 **Mudkip-4**

 **Treeko**

 **Shiny Charmander wins by a rock-slide partially because he used rock-slide on some of the voters and Torchic and Mudkip came in second place. I was planning on Ash getting all the Hoenn starters and the second place winners are going to be put in the story so this works for me. So anybody upset that Mudkip and Torchic didn't win will get to see them later in the story.**

 **Character ages:**

Ash – 7

Delia – haven't got a clue

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex speech"**

 ***location, more specific location; general time passed***

 **Chapter begin:**

 ***Camaron coliseum, waiting room, Three Days later***

The Ketchum Family has arrived at Camaron Coliseum about an hour before the tournament. The coliseum was a building connected to the castle and was fairly simple looking. The walls were made of stones and it had several hundreds of seats lining the inside of the building. On one side of the wall there was a balcony where Queen Ilene When they got there, they quickly split up the mothers going into the stands to find some seats and the boys went to sign up and find a changing room to change into his costume.

After signing up, Ash found the changing room and went in it. Five minutes later, Ash came out dress in a grey pants and long sleeved shirt with a blue breast plate over the shirt held together by a brown belt with a pouch attached to it. He wore blue boots and blue gloves with gems in the back of the hands. Finally he wore a hat with a weird symbol on it and a dark blue cape over his shoulders. (Ash dressed up as he did in the movie, "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew").

The two were waiting for them to be called for their first battle, which was the last battle of the first round. While waiting, they decided to look at the different people who they would be facing off against. There weren't a lot of people, only about fifteen people, but one person stood out from the rest. He had purplish-grey hair and black eyes and looked to be about 14. He was dressed in a cream dress pants, with an orange and brown tunic over it and wore an orange piece of cloth over his hair (think of how Brock dressed in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew for the festival).

While Ash was looking at his possible opponents, the tournament started and before he knew it, it was time for his first battle. His opponent was a 13 year old girl with brown hair in a dress. They were facing each other and he was getting a little nervous having his first battle in front of a crowd. He looked around and saw many people watching and he even saw the queen watching the match. The referee called out, "This will be a one on one battle between Sophie from Viridian city and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Trainers, release your Pokémon!"

Sophie pulled a pokeball out and threw it. Out of it came a Meowth. Black just jumped on the field. The two of them quickly took out their Pokedex and scanned the opponents Pokémon.

Ash's Pokedex said this: **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly. This Pokémon belongs to Trainer Sophie and its estimated battle level is 15.** Ash sighed in this, her Meowth must have been recently caught or she must not have been on her journey for very long. This would help him out since he has never battled before except for mock battles with Pokémon around Pallet town.

Sophie's Pokedex (it's the normal Kanto Pokedex) said this: **Riolu, the emanation Pokémon, no other data available.** Sophie's eye twitched, she had just beaten Brock and it was a very close battle and now she has to face a Pokémon that she has no information on.

"Are both sides ready?" The referee asked. Ash nodded confidently and Sophie nodded a bit shakily. "Then begin!"

"Black use foresight and then meditate." Ash started out. Black looked at Meowth with an appraising and twinkling eye and went into a meditative stance. "Meowth, use fury swipes while it's meditating." Sophie yelled. Meowth ran at Black at fair speeds, and attacked with glowing claws. "Jump over it with quick attack and then hit it with force palm." Quickly responding to his trainers command, Black jumped up and over the Meowth and hit it with a force palm from behind. The Meowth went flying across the field and into the opposite wall in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, the crowd saw a bruised Meowth getting up and getting ready to face its opponent again. "Black, finish this with aura sphere!" Ash yelled and just like that, Black fires a ball of compressed aura directly at Meowth which knocks it out.

"Meowth is unable to battle. The battle goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" The referee announced. Ash and Sophie walked up to each other and shook hands with each other. "That was a good battle, Ash." Sophie complimented Ash. "Thanks, I had a lot of fun. I hope we can battle some other time." Ash replied happily. With that said they both returned to the waiting room.

 ***Camaron battlefield; 3 hours later***

The other two battles Ash participated in finished quickly with a combination of either several powerful attacks or increased battle levels. After a quick half hour brake to heal any Pokémon, it was time for the final battle. Ash looked at his opponent and found that it was the purple haired man that he saw at the beginning.

"This is the final battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and Reggie Shinji from Veilstone city. Trainers release your Pokémon." The referee exclaimed. Black once again hopped onto the field and Reggie released a small beaver like Pokémon, called a Bidoof. Ash and Reggie both took out their pokedexes and scanned their opponent's Pokémon.

Ash's Pokedex said this: **Bidoof, the plump mouse Pokémon,** w **ith nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears. This Pokémon is owned by Pokémon trainer and breeder in training Reggie Shinji. The estimated battle level is 25.**

Reggie's Pokedex (Sinnoh pokedex) said this: **It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.**

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked. Both trainers nodded. "Then begin."

"Bidoof/Black use defense curl/foresight!" Both trainers ordered their Pokémon. Bidoof curled up in a ball, increasing defense and Black's eye took an appraising look and identified Bidoof. "Bidoof lets start out with tackle!" Reggie called out. "Black use endure and then strike back with reversal." Ash called out. "Stop your attack, now!" Reggie warned his Pokémon but it was too late. Bidoof rammed into Black, who crossed his arms in preparation, and was hit with a counterattack and thrown into the air. "Use quick attack to get in close and hit him with blaze kick." Black took off in a streak of white light straight at the Bidoof, jumped into the air and kicked the beaver with a flaming foot.

Bidoof was shot down into the floor, making a big dust cloud. When the dust cleared, it showed a bruised and burnt Bidoof struggling to stand. "Bidoof, come on you can do it!" Reggie encouraged the injured Pokémon. Bidoof was suddenly engulfed in a white light and his body started changing. It grew about twice as large and grew a larger tail. When the light died down there stood a proud looking Bibarel. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned the new Pokémon.

 **Bibarel, the Beaver Pokémon. It dams up rivers to make a nest and is well known as a hard worker. This Pokémon is owned by Pokémon trainer and breeder in training Reggie Shinji. The estimated battle level of this Pokémon is 26.**

"Alright, use water gun on Riolu and then hit it with roll-out!" Reggie ordered. Bibarel shot out a stream of water at the black Riolu and then curled up into a ball and started rolling toward the Pokémon. "Black dodge them both with dig." Black quickly dug underground and dodged the attacks but got hit by the water gun. Bibarel seeing that he hit nothing stopped his attack and looked around for his opponent. Then the ground suddenly opened up underneath it and Black popped out and hit him away. "Bibarel uses thunderbolt." Reggie called. Bibarel surrounded himself in a yellow aura and fired a bolt of electricity at Black. "Black dodge it, and then hit Bibarel with an aura sphere!" Ash told Black. Black once again jumped up into the air, dodging the electric attack, and fired a blue ball of energy at Bibarel. "Bibarel try to dodge it!" Reggie called out worriedly to his Pokémon. Bibarel tried to move but was too tired to dodge it and was hit by the aura attack, throwing it near Reggie's feet with swirls in its eyes.

"Bibarel is unable to battle. The winner of this battle and tournament is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and his Riolu, Black!" The announcer called out. "Woohoo, we did it Black! We won!" Ash called out happily, running over to the tired Riolu and hugging him. The crowd was cheering for the winner of the tournament.

 ***Camaron Castle, Ballroom; Several hours later***

Ash and Black sighed in unison. After beating Reggie and congratulated over and over again and awarded Sir Aaron's staff, the two found themselves sitting in a chair bored out of their minds, so Ash looked down at the staff. It was made of a long smooth wooden stick that was about two and a half feet long with a metal top on the top of it that was about half a foot long. The metal top was made of a medal rod going through the middle of staff connected to a ring with a teardrop shaped piece of metal attached to the rod. Attached to the ring there is an arch made of metal with a small indentation at the top and in the center of the metal top there is a fist sized blue jewel attached to the rod (Just look up Sir Aaron's staff). It looked amazing to Ash and he felt a small tug at the back of his mind every time he looked at it.

 _"When will I be let out."_

Ash looked at Black questionably. "Did you say something, buddy?" Ash asked. Black just shook his head.

 _"So you heard me."_ The mysterious voice said. Ash once again looked around the ballroom for source of the voice. "Where are you?" Ash whispered. _"I am in the staff_ 's _crystal."_ The voice said. "Why are you in the crystal?" Ash asked, " _I am in here because of my master's last wish, to wait for my master's heir to release me and train him."_ The voice responded. "Excuse me but it is time for the lighting of the fireworks. Please take raise the staff like Sir Aaron to signal the fireworks." The maid, Jenny, asked Ash to do. Ash did just that and copied the pose of Sir Aaron in the painting behind him, with Black also copying Lucario's pose (look it up if you don't know what it looks like, I have no idea how to describe it).

Suddenly the gem on the staff started to glow brightly. There was a bright flash and there standing before Ash, was a kneeling Lucario. " _Hello, I am Lucario, student of Sir Aaron."_ Getting up, he looked towards Ash. " _You have released me from the staff, which means that you are Sir Aaron's heir. This means that you have the potential to use aura and I will be your teacher in aura. This also means that you will inherit all of Sir Aaron's items that still exist."_

Ash didn't know how to respond to this so he did the only thing his brain could handle. He fainted.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story and please continue to read my stories. This is my first time doing an actual battle scene that wasn't copied (even though I had permission) and they are a work in progress. Next chapter will be a time skip that will briefly go over what Ash has done until he was thirteen and the start of his journey. The story will follow the canon events with a more mature Ash and possibly only Brock joining him.**

 **I have a challenge for anybody who wants to take it. I don't know where to post it or how so I am doing it here. Here it is.**

Shipwrecked egg Challenge by Wiley E Coyote

This is a simple Challenge based on my story "The Difference of an Egg". The bases of it are that Ash finds an egg and several useful items from a shipwreck on Pallet town beach.

 **Requirements:**

Ash has to find a Pokémon egg on pallet town beach

He finds a national Kalos Pokedex in the wreck

He find a book on mega evolution, several mega stones and a key stone

Finds roller skates or a bike

Ash is more intelligent and no Pokémon disobeys him

He will get an "Official" starter from prof. Oak

He will be either physic or have aura powers

The egg hatches into a uniquely colored Pokémon (different colors than a shiny)

The pairings can be Ash x any girl that is not Misty and no guys

Ash ages and keeps his skills

The Pokémon from the egg will stay out or not like his pokeball

 **Optional**

The mother of the egg is alive and stays with Ash's mom

Ash is considered the town idiot, when he really is strong and smart

Delia is rich and has a lab so Ash doesn't give Prof. Oak his Pokémon when he has more than 6 Pokémon.

Ash and his fighting type Pokémon has a unique fighting style like Zangief's style.

 **This is it for my challenge. I just want to see how any authors will use my story structure. As long as you mention the challenge you got the story from I don't mind you using it. Enjoy.**


	5. Six Years Later

**Chapter 5**

 **Wiley E Coyote is back. I am finally going to start Ash's journey with Black, Pikachu (Raijin) and his Shiny Charmander (winner of the poll). I am debating about whom I should pair Ash with. Even though this will not happen for a while or at least until I am done with Kanto, I want to know should I pair him with Serena, Daisy Oak or someone else like Elesa.** _ **In an announcer's voice**_ **, You the readers decide! I will not do Misty though, she strikes me as a brat and I just can't see Ash and Misty in a relationship.**

 **I am trying really hard to keep writing Ash's True Strength Revealed but I just hit a block for it. I will try to put a new chapter for it soon but I don't know when. That story will probably be updated once a month.**

 **I own nothing except any OC's I add. Also thank you for following, favoring, reviewing or just plain reading my story. You have no idea how much this means to me and makes me want to continue writing so as long as one person prompts me to continue this story then I will.**

 **Character Ages:**

 **Gary and Ash: 13**

 **Delia: Not going to say**

 **Professor Oak: 53 (I know I said that Oak was 65 in a different chapter but that would make him 71, and you saw what he takes from several of the Pokémon he looks after, so you can understand my reasoning. That and I found what his officially age would be on Bulbapedia)**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex speech"**

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location, more specific location, exact location; general time passed, exact time***

 **Chapter Begin:**

 ***Pallet town, Ketchum resident, Ash's room; six years later, 5:30 a.m.***

*BEEP*

"*Yawn* Guys it's time to get up and start our morning exercises." Ash told his Pokémon. It has been six years since that faithful vacation and Ash has grown both physically and mentally during that time. During the years, Ash has been studying Aura and its uses with Lucario and Black. Aura was a very flexible energy and could be used for basic aura spheres, Aura sight, strengthening the body, walking on walls and water, and creating aura weapons and as well as several other uses such as making crystals. The crystals that Ash made were special. They were indestructible, didn't require Aura to sustain it, could store just about anything in it, and could be used to make a portal between one area and another with Aura. Using this Ash placed an Aura crystal in Prof. Oak's laboratory so he could visits his Pokémon and transfer them without being in a Pokémon Center. Thanks to this, Ash now stood at a height of 5'6" and had big but streamlined muscles and his eyes took a blue tint to them because of his use of aura.

Quickly getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Ash turned to his Pokémon and smiled before he moved to wake them up. There sleeping in their own personal beds were a black Lucario and Pikachu using a small surfboard as a pillow. "Come on, guys. If you don't wake up, Lucario – Sensei will be mad at us and will increase the exercises' difficulty." Ash pleaded. This got both of the Pokémon up in a flash, and before he knew it both of them was standing front and center. Ash shook his head at the two Pokémon's antics and got headed down stairs and outside to get started on his morning routine by doing push-ups. While he was doing that he was thinking about all that has happened in the past six years. The first and most prominent thing was Aura training, which was the most brutal thing he and Black ever did. The two of them spent a lot of afternoons groaning in pain, cursing whatever deity watching over them. The results spoke for themselves though, because of this Black evolved into a Lucario and the both of them are fully fledged Aura Guardians.

Of course the training wasn't all bad because of it he had to travel to various regions to train and for just vacation, learning about different Pokémon, including the legendary Pokémon and cultures as well as pick up several useful tricks. In Unova, Ash learned how to use Aura to affect the land after meeting a Victini in a castle called the Sword of the Vale. In Sinnoh, Ash learned to play a special song that calms any Pokémon on a leaf whistle and ocarina (really like the ocarina from Zelda and the ocarina will have several other special properties). In Hoenn, he learned about and met the descendants of the people of the water and that he was a decedent of them and got a bracelet from other decedents. In Johto, Ash learned about the burnt tower and the legend surrounding it and met Suicune. When he visited Altomare, he met the Eon duo, Latias and Latios, and learned how to make and see through illusions with Aura.

When he thought about the Seafoam Island, he smiled. He originally visited the Seafoam Island to learn how to surf, he met a man named Victor that had pair of Pikachu who could surf and helped him learn how to surf. To thank them, Ash helped to make a special board for both Pikachu. Touched by his kindness and seeing his determination, the younger Pikachu decided to join Ash when he went to leave. So he came learning to surf but left with a surfing Pikachu which after much trial and error named Raijin. Raijin was caught in a Cherish ball.

Then there was studying everything that he could and put all that he learned to use; he cooked whenever he could and became as good as his mother. He studied mechanics and made several gadgets that he has only showed his mother, Professor Oak and his Pokémon, such as the X-Watch, which functioned as a Pokedex, clock, holo caster, map, was connected directly to his backpack and told him exactly what was in it, had a built in library and notepad and everything was holographic. He used the book on accessories to make several items for his current Pokémon and any future, such as attachable weights, as well as his travel outfit. He studied whatever he could for Pokémon, be it training, types, or breeding be it from a book or getting experience through Prof. Oak's lab.

Of course, Ash wasn't the only, one training and getting stronger. Black and Raijin were training too. Black quickly took to using Aura and all of its uses. While training with Aura, Black used it to make several custom moves that would be unique to him but he did not neglect his regular moves. Raijin started training with Aura as well as learning and improving his moves. It was discovered that Raijin could not use raw Aura except to strengthen his body and Aura sight but he could use it to increase his attack's power and also learn several moves that Pikachu couldn't use normally, like Surf. Raijin found that if he used Aura while on his surfboard he would hover a few inches off the ground and could use it to move extremely quickly, doing so left a trail of electricity below the area he passed. Raijin used this to also create several custom moves.

While Ash was thinking about that, he finished all of his morning exercise. Seeing that he was finished, he got up and went to take a shower. Ten minutes later, Ash exited the bathroom dressed in his travel clothes. He wore a replica of Sir Aaron's hat and his actual gloves, a blue vest with a black shirt underneath, blue pants and shoes. On his right wrist was a bracelet worn by the people of the water and on his left he wore his x-watch and he wore a one strap backpack across his right shoulder. Finally Ash had Sir Aaron's staff in his hand and on the top of the staff is Ash's keystone. (Think of it as a mix between Riley's outfit and Ash's style with Sir Aaron's staff, hat, and gloves).

Ash headed downstairs to see that his mother had finished making breakfast and his two Pokémon were sitting at the table waiting to eat with his mother's Lucario and Sir Aaron's Lucario. "Good morning, everyone." Ash said cheerfully. "Good morning, Ash/ _Good morning/_ Pikapi" Five different voices said. "Are you ready to finally start your journey, sweetie?" Delia asked her son. "You betcha, Mom. I can't wait to finally start!" Ash said before he looked at his watch, "That reminds me, I got to go or I will be late. See you guys after I get my trainer's license and starter Pokémon." With that Ash ran out of the house and headed in the direction of the Oak Laboratory. When he got there, he saw three other kids waiting in front of the lab.

He scowled when he saw who exactly was standing in front of the lab door. Standing there, with an arrogant expression on his face was Gary Oak and his two friends Jeremy and Rick. Ever since the day Gary made Ash run away crying, the two of them never got along and Gary took it even further by spreading lies about Ash like that he was an idiot and retarded. Of course most people in Pallet town didn't believe him with the exception of Jeremy and Rick's parents because Ash would help out anyone in need of help and was a very likable person. This caused anything that Gary said to be taken with a grain of salt and an intense rivalry to be formed between the two.

"Hey Ashy-Boy what are you doing here? This is for real trainers only, not some wannabe like you." Gary taunted with his two friends nodding their heads behind him. Ash just shook his head and silently thanked his training before knocking on the door and waiting for it to be opened. After waiting for about five minutes, the door opened up to show a disheveled Professor Oak, looking around before spotting the quartet of kids.

"Ah, good you are all on time. Now I'm sure that you don't want to wait to get a Pokémon any longer than you have to so come in." The professor greeted cheerfully. The four soon-to-be-trainers followed the professor into a part of the lab where there were three pokeballs on a table. Professor Oak looked at each of them before speaking "Today, the four of you will get your Pokémon and began your journey as a trainer. Each of you will get to choose your starter Pokémon today. Your choices will be between Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander."

"Hey Gramps, how come there are only three pokeballs but four of us?" Gary asked. The elder Oak scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you see I got caught up in my work and forgot that there will be four trainers coming today so one of you will be receiving a starter from a breeder that I contacted. I don't know what it is yet because it was on such short notice so you four can decide on which one of you will be staying behind to get the extra starter."

The four trainers looked at each other to see each others reaction to this piece of information. For several minutes nobody said anything before Ash sighed and stepped forward and said, "I'll stay and wait for the extra starter." The professor nodded his head before he spoke up, "Thank you, Ash. Now that that is settled, each of you may choose your starter Pokémon."

After that was said, Gary stepped toward the table and picked up the pokeball that held Squirtle and spoke the obvious, "I choose Squirtle!" Jeremy and Rick walked up and picked the Charmander and Bulbasaur respectively. "Good now that each of you has chosen your starter, here is five more pokeballs and your Pokedex. Your Pokedex will be your most important tool on your journey, it will serve as your ID, scan any Pokémon that is registered in the device, tells you the moves and ability of the Pokémon you caught and gives explanations of moves. This Pokedex is the Kanto version so it will only have Pokémon for this region so if you come across Pokémon from another region then it will give you no other information for the Pokémon other than the name." The professor explained as he handed the mentioned items to each of the new trainers.

"Thanks Gramps. Now I am out of here, good luck catching up Ashy-boy." Gary arrogantly said before leaving the lab with Rick and Jeremy following behind. When Gary opened the door, Ash heard a crowd cheering outside the door and a car starting up before the door closed. When the noise died down, the professor motioned for Ash to follow him further into the lab and led him to a pokeball transporter, which had a single premier ball on it, before he cleared his throat. "Now that they have left, it is time to give you your starter. I don't know what is inside this pokeball so here you go." Ash took the pokeball and threw it into the air, "Pokémon, I choose you!" (Had to put this in there somewhere)

The pokeball opened up in a flash of light and out of it came a yellow, bipedal lizard with a flaming tail. It was a Shiny Charmander (don't know then look it up, I have no idea how to describe it and from now on I am only to say their names). Ash was quite surprised to find that his "official" starter would be a shiny. Professor Oak's jaw dropped when he saw the Pokémon, the starter Pokémon were rare but a shiny one was extremely rare. The Charmander oblivious to the two people's thoughts looked around the room before seeing the two humans looking at him and happily cried out, "Charmander( _Hello, new friends)_!"

Ash seeing the happy Pokémon broke out of his mild shock and knelt down to the small Pokémon before smiling at him and reaching out his hand. "Hi there, my name is Ash and I am starting my journey today. How would you like to come with me and join my family?" The small Lizard looked the boy over for several seconds before putting his claw on Ash's hand and shaking it, signaling that he agreed to go. "Char, Charmander( _Let's do this)_." The excited Pokémon said. Ash seeing that Charmander agreed to go with him took out his watch and activated the Pokedex feature.

It said: **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. This Pokémon knows the moves scratch, leer, ember, smokescreen, fire fang and has the egg moves dragon claw and dragon rush but they have not been unlocked. It has no custom moves. Please note that due to the unusual coloring this Pokémon would be considered shiny. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 10.**

Ash whistled at Charmander's current move set and he was only level 10. This meant that Charmander had a lot of potential that with the right training to become extremely strong. Now he just needed to find a name for his newest Pokémon. Ash was shaken out of his thoughts by the Professor handing him five pokeballs. "Don't forget to take these. I know that you have several pokeballs already but it is league rules. Oh, before I forget because of you proving that you were capable of taking care of Black when you were younger as well as helping me out for the past couple years I am giving permission to carry 10 Pokémon. I know that I don't need to give you a Pokedex but I still need to update your watch." Ash took his watch off and pulled up the Pokedex function before handing it to the professor. After inputting several different commands into the device, he handed it back to Ash. Ash took his device and checked his Trainer ID.

It said: **I am Dexter, a Pokedex programmed for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum, age 13. My function is to provide information on Pokémon, their training and his Trainer ID. Trainer Ash Ketchum has been authorized to carry 9 Pokémon with him at any time.**

Ash nodded and turned to professor Oak. "Thank you for everything Professor Oak. I will call you when I reach Viridian City. Later Professor." Ash returned Charmander to his pokeball and went to exit the lab. "You're quite welcome Ash. Goodbye and I wish you luck." The Professor said. With that Ash left the lab and headed toward his house. Ash arrived at his house and opened the door. He picked up Black and Raijin and after showing his new Pokémon to his family said goodbye and left for route one.

When he reached the entrance to route one, Ash released all his Pokémon and said, "Alright everybody our journey finally begins. We're going to train hard and take the league by storm! Let's go." With that said, Ash switched his shoes into skating mode and took off with Black running beside him and Raijin and Charmander floating on Raijin's board.

 **Chapter end**

 **Finally I am done. Man that was the hardest chapter for me to write/type yet. Next chapter, we find Ash and his Pokémon traveling Route 101, encountering Misty, and the Viridian City Pokémon Center. Hopefully I will see you in a week. This is Wiley E Coyote signing off to go hunting for that annoying road runner. *Meep Meep* Get back here you stupid bird!**


	6. Route 101 and Viridian City

**Chapter 6**

 ***Huff huff huff* Wiley E Coyote, back from my hunting trip. The bird got away but it shall not escape me forever. Annoying road runners aside, welcome back to my story. I am glad for you to back and thank you for liking, favoring, or following my story. I own nothing except for any OCs and custom moves I add, though I might take a few moves from different stories or TV shows I have watched. If I have used a move that you thought of, put in your story and feel I should give credit to you then please put a review or PM me. Now if you will excuse me I have a bird to kill.**

 _ **Pulls a sniper rifle out of nowhere**_ **, come on back bird,** _ **cocks gun**_ **, I'm waiting.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location, more specific location, exact location; general time passed, exact time***

 **Chapter Begin:**

 ***Route 101, random tree; 30 minutes later, 11:30***

After skating at full speed for a half an hour, the four decided to take a lunch break at a tree (the same tree in the anime, first episode). Raijin and Charmander jumped off the surfboard and went up the tree to relax. Black stood at the base of the tree meditating and Ash took this moment to check his Pokémon's Pokedex page.

Pointing it at Black, it said: **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away. This Pokémon has the ability Inner Focus and has the hidden ability Justified. This Pokémon is male and knows the moves meditate, endure, double team, copycat, foresight, counter, heal pulse, reversal, extreme speed, dig, aura sphere, close combat, metal claw, poison jab, shadow claw, fire punch, ice punch, thunder punch, bone rush, dragon pulse and has the egg move blaze kick which is unlocked. Custom moves are: Aura weapon, Aura meteor, Aura bomb, Clone, Aura beam, Aura mask, Aura illusion, Aura recovery and Elemental combat. This Pokémon belongs to Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum and has been nicknamed Black. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 51. Note: due to the unusual coloring this Pokémon would be considered shiny.**

Pointing it at Raijin, it said: **Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. This Pokémon has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. This Pokémon is male and knows the moves double team, agility, light screen, quick attack, thunderbolt, electro ball, dig, discharge, volt tackle, fly, surf and knows the egg moves thunder punch and disarming voice which are unlocked. Custom moves are Thor's hammer, Thunder blade, Clone, Divine Armor of Thunder, Detonation, Voltage dragon, Heaven's cannon, Electric Ice, Electric Flame, Surf's up, Electric Tsunami, Aura mask and Aura healing. This Pokémon is owned by trainer Ash Ketchum and is nicknamed Raijin. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 45.**

Ash turned to Charmander, "Before I scan you, I want to give you a name.-" Charmander nodded, "-How about Blaze?" Charmander shook his head, "Inferno?" Another shake, "-Ignatius?" Charmander happily cried out, "Charmander! ( _That's perfect!)"_ "Alright, from now on you are Ignatius. Let me update my Pokedex and I'll scan you again." Ash said while bringing up the Pokémon app on his watch. Bringing up Charmander's page, Ash changed his name to Ignatius.

Pointing it at Ignatius, it said: **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.** **Charmander's ability is Blaze. This Pokémon is male and knows the moves scratch, leer, ember, smokescreen, fire fang and has the egg moves dragon claw and dragon rush but they have not been unlocked. It has no custom moves. This Pokémon is owned by trainer Ash Ketchum and is nicknamed Ignatius. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 10. Note: due to the unusual coloring this Pokémon would be considered shiny. ALERT! A mega stones is reacting to this Pokémon.**

That surprised Ash. Quickly opening the bag app on his watch, Ash selected his briefcase of mega stones and took it out. He opened the briefcase and turned it toward Ignatius. "Alright, Ignatius, I want you to look over these stones and look for one that you feel a connection to." Ignatius nodded and went through the stones before pulling out two of them. One of them was a light blue with a gray, a darker blue and light blue center. The other one was a light orange with a flame red and orange center (Charizardite X and Y). "Char Charmander (I feel a connection to these two.)" Ignatius told Ash.

"Alright, now I will make you a bracelet for each mega stone of these for you so that when you become a Charizard, you can mega evolve." Ash said to Ignatius. Ignatius looked puzzled at. "Charmander Char Char (Mega evolve, what's that?) Ash face palmed forgetting that Ignatius didn't know what mega evolution was before explaining, "Mega evolution is a type of evolution that empowers a Pokémon with a strong bond and a mega stone that allows it to temporary evolve. This can only happen to a fully evolved Pokémon and like I said it is only temporary. When the battle is over, the mega evolved Pokémon returns to normal." Ignatius looked amazed at this new kind of evolution.

Pulling out two bracelets (think of Alan's Charizard's mega stoner holder except as a bracelet) before attaching the mega stones with Aura. "These will hold your mega stones during battle. They will continue to grow with you as you evolve so when you become a Charizard it will fit perfectly." Ash explained. Ignatius gleefully took the two bracelets and put them on, "Charmander (Thank you.)"

"Pikapi chuu pika (Ash can we eat now?)" Raijin asked. "Sure we can. Let me get the food out and we can eat." Ash replied opening up the bag menu and took out the food and dishes for lunch. One quick meal later, Ash and his Pokémon cleaned up their dishes, packed up and started moving again with Ash skating down route 101, Raijin and Ignatius on his shoulders and Black running alongside Ash. They continued their way down the road until they came across a river near a waterfall. Ash decided that this would be an excellent place to fish for Pokémon. As Ash and his Pokémon went down to the bank they noticed that there was a redheaded girl fishing down there already. Not wanting to show his Aura abilities Ash pretended to rummage through his bag and created a fishing rod inside of it before taking it out.

Taking the rod, Ash cast the rod out and sat down patiently waiting for something to bite. He noticed that the girl scowled at him before looking back at the river mumbling about rookie trainers. He was puzzled by her behavior but brushed it off and turned to his Pokémon. "Ignatius you will be battling any Pokémon that I catch unless I say so. Raijin I want you to step in if you believe Ignatius will not be able to win. Black, you are going to keep an eye out to make sure no Pokémon attacks us, I heard there is a Spearow flock around here and I don't want to deal with them right now." Ash ordered quietly. Each Pokémon gave there affirmative before doing as they were told. Ignatius and Raijin waited next to Ash, while Black jumped to the top of the waterfall and looked around.

Ten minutes later, Ash got a bite. Quickly reeling it in Ash was surprised when the Pokémon that he caught was a Mudkip. "What's a Hoenn Pokémon doing in Kanto? X-Watch Scan Pokémon, then activate video app." Ash whispered while discreetly dispersing his rod.

Bringing up the Mudkip's screen it said: **Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 5.**

As Ash finished listening to his Pokedex, he spoke to Ignatius, "Ignatius, you're up. Mudkip I challenge you to a battle!" "Mud Mudkip (I accept.)" Mudkip got into a battle stance. "Ignatius use leer." Ash ordered. Ignatius' (FYI for now on I will be referring to Ignatius' name as Iggy when not used in a spoken sentence) eyes took a menacing gleam, frightening Mudkip and lowering his defense. "Now scratch then finish him off with fire fang." Ash instructed while taking a pokeball from his bag. Iggy ran up to Mudkip and bombarded him with scratches before biting his head fin with flaming jaws, knocking the startled Pokémon out. "Pokeball go!" Ash threw his pokeball straight at the knocked out Pokémon. The pokeball sucked the Mud fish Pokémon up and instantly captured it.

Ash ran straight up to the ball before taking a pose. "Alright, I caught a Mudkip!" "Pi-Pikachu/Charmander/ _ **Alright**_ " (Had to put this in there somewhere, no more after that). Taking his newly captured Pokémon, he activated his scanning function on his Pokedex again.

It said: **Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. Mudkip's abilities are torrent and has the hidden ability damp. This pokemon is female and knows the moves tackle, growl, water gun, and knows the egg move ice ball which has not been unlocked. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 5. Alert! Pokémon is reacting to a mega stone.**

Ash was startled that he had got another Pokémon with the potential for mega evolution in the same day. Before his thoughts could wander any further, the girl startled him by loudly proclaiming that she got a bite. The girl in question quickly pulled on her rod and out of the water came a giant serpentine Pokémon, a very angry Gyarados.

The girl backed away in fear before pull out a Pokémon and releasing the Pokémon in it. Out of the ball, came a Starmie. "Starmie use rapid spin!" The purple star started spinning and rammed right into Gyarados. Unfortunately, all this served to do is annoy the Pokémon, who released a thunderbolt in response to the attack. The attack hit true and knocked the Pokémon out and into the girl, who got knocked into a bike, which Ash could only assume was the girls, burning it to a crisp. The Gyarados turned to the scared girl and started to swim towards her.

Ash sighed, figuring that the Pokémon would not be stopped and the girl would only be in danger if the Pokémon was not stopped. Shaking his head at the girl's stupidity for attacking an angry Gyarados, he called out, "Raijin use thunderbolt!" Raijin fired a powerful thunderbolt straight at the angry serpent. The attack hit and knocked the Pokémon out, which caused the serpent to sink underneath the water. After checking on the girl and seeing that she was fine and likely to wake up in a few moments they moved her about ten feet the waterfall.

After that scene finished, Ash and his Pokémon started to move again, this time just walking before a storm started passing by. He quickly ran over to some trees and used them to escape the rain. Checking his watch to see both the time and his location, he face palmed when he realized that he did not turn the video function off so he turned it off. Roughly a half an hour later, the rain began to clear up and Ash started heading down the path again. Up in the sky a rainbow formed.

"SCREECH!"

"What was that?" Ash looked around to see if he could find the source of the sound before something in the rainbow caught his eye. It was a giant red and white bird like Pokémon with a puffy tail. Quickly, activating his Pokedex function, he scanned the Pokémon.

It said: **Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokémon.** **Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. Unable to estimate battle level.**

Ash looked at Black, Raijin, and Iggy each with a shocked expression on their face. Ash saw something land on front of him, when he looked to see what it was, he found a rainbow colored wing. Taking the wing on the ground and find a piece of string from his bag he made a makeshift necklace and tucked it under his shirt.

"Let's get to Viridian City before anything else happens." Ash said, the events of the day catching up to him. The small group started to head towards Viridian City. Fortunately, they only had to walk twenty minutes before they arrived at the gate of Viridian City. They were about to enter the city when

"Stop right there!" Ash palmed his face mumbling, "What is it now?" Before turning around and seeing an Officer Jenny standing there. "How can I help you, Officer Jenny?" Ash asked as politely as he could. "I need some identification to prove that you are a legal trainer." The Officer said. Taking of his watch and bringing up his trainer ID, he handed it to the Jenny, "Here you go Officer, just press the screen and it will confirm my identification." He explained.

Jenny quickly pressed the screen and a voice spoke up saying, " **I am Dexter, a Pokedex programmed for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum, age 13. My function is to provide information on Pokémon, their training and his Trainer ID. Trainer Ash Ketchum has been authorized to carry 10 Pokémon with him at any time. If lost I will teleport to my owner."**

Surprised at the highly technologic device, she returned it to Ash. "Sorry about that but there has been an outbreak of Pokémon thieves lately and we can never be too sure." Ash filed the information away to look over now and asked a few questions about the Pokémon thieves. A few questions later, Ash found out that the Pokémon thieves called themselves team rocket and that he could tell who were members of it by the big red R on their shirts. Thanking the Officer Jenny for the information Ash headed to the Pokémon center.

Arriving at the red roofed building, Ash entered the building and looked around surprised that there were so few people in the building. Walking up to the pink haired nurse at the counter he took out Mudkip's pokeball and spoke to her, "Hello Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémon?" The Nurse Joy nodded, "Sure thing, do all your Pokémon need healed?" She asked. Ash shook his head, handing the pokeball to the nurse. "Nope, Ignatius just needs some rest and Black and Raijin didn't really battle today. All I need is my newest Pokémon healed." Ash answered indicating to each Pokémon he mentioned. "Alright dear, I will heal your Pokémon before you know it. Please tell me your name and I will call you when it is healed."

Ash thanked Nurse Joy and headed to the video phones. His Pokémon were all relaxing in the waiting room. Iggy was sitting down catching his breath, Raijin had gotten his surfboard maintenance kit out and was polishing his board, and Black was meditating. Ash turned on the phone and called Professor Oak. Ash waited a moment or two before the phone was picked up. The only problem is that Ash could only see the back of the professor's head. "Huh, who's there? My screen appears to not be working." Ash started laughing before he pointed out a very important fact, "You might want to turn around, all I can see is the back of your head." Professor Oak turned around scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Anyway, how are you doing? Have you caught any Pokémon?" The professor asked slightly embarrassed. Ash answered happily, "I am doing pretty great. I caught a Pokémon but I don't know how it got to Kanto. It was a Mudkip." "That's a relief." At Ash's puzzled expression, he explained, a bit embarrassed. "You see me and Gary had a little bet going on. He bet that you would not catch a Pokémon before you reached Viridian city and the loser would have to pay 1,000,000 poké to the winner. Now it looks like my grandson will owe me a lot of money."

Ash looked annoyed at that, "You bet money on whether or not I would catch a Pokémon before I got to the city?" Professor Oak nodded sheepishly. "Alright that's fine but I get 10 percent of your winnings." Ash demanded. "That's fine, my boy. Now is there anything else I could do for you?" The professor inquired. "Yeah, I do. I forgot to switch where my Pokémon will go when I catch more than ten Pokémon. I need you to switch it to my Mom's ranch." Ash requested. "That is not a problem Ash, it has already been done. Your mother called and asked for me to do just that a couple hours ago." The professor told Ash. "Thanks professor. Have a good night." Ash said. The professor bid Ash a good night as well and hung up.

Taking the phone again, Ash dialed in his mom's number. The phone rang a few times before the screen turned on and said audio only. "Hello, Ketchum Family Ranch, how may I help you?" His mom's voice came over the phone. "Hey mom, this is Ash. I am calling you to say that I am in the Viridian City Pokémon center." Ash responded. The screen quickly switched on to show Delia Ketchum's face. She smiled brightly when she saw him, "Hello sweetie, how are you doing?" She asked. "I am doing great, Mom. I caught a Mudkip on my way here and *his voice turns into a whisper* and I saw Ho-oh." Ash told her. She gasped, "Ho-oh but it hasn't been seen for over three hundred years. Why would it appear now?" Ash shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. I am just going to expect weird things to happen to me on my journey." Delia looked puzzled by this answer. "Why would you expect weird things to happen to you?" She asked. He held up his hand and started listing what happened today "Let's see; today I have gotten a shiny Charmander, caught a Mudkip, had Raijin one-shot a Gyarados, and saw a legendary Pokémon that no one has seen for over three hundred years. You tell me." Ash deadpanned. Delia looked a little sheepish when she heard this. "Well, when you put it like that, weird stuff is going to happen to you." Ash nodded his head before yawning, "Yep today has been exhausting. I am going to bed soon. Oh, before I forget, thanks for telling professor Oak to switch where any extra Pokémon I catch go to." "No problem, sweetie. Now go to bed, you look like you could sleep standing up and don't forget to change your underwear." Blushing furiously, he said a quick good night and hung up the phone.

Ash went over to the waiting room, grabbed a magazine and sat next to Iggy. He stayed there for a few minutes before Nurse Joy's voice came from the overhead speakers. "Will Ash Ketchum please come up to the front desk? Your Pokémon has finished healing." Ash got up, put away the magazine and went to the desk. After taking his pokeball from the pink haired nurse, "Thank you for healing Mudkip, Nurse Joy." "You're welcome, young man. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Nurse Joy asked. "Yeah, can I get a room for tonight?" He responded. "Sure thing, young man." Nurse Joy responded, taking a key from under the desk. Ash took the key and bid her a good night.

Ash and his Pokémon were heading back to his room when- "Stop right their!" A shrill voice screamed. "Not this girl, again." Ash mumbled recognizing the voice. He turned around and saw the girl from the river carrying a charred bike looking really angry. "What do you want?" He growled at her. The girl screamed again, "What I want if for you to pay for my bike because of you, my bike is trashed!" "How is your bike being fried my fault?" He asked, puzzled. A vein could be seen protruding from the side of her head. "How?! How?! Your stupid rat fried it after I was knocked out by that Gyarados!" "That's what you thought happened! The Gyarados' thunderbolt hit your bike when you got knocked out!" Ash explained. "Well I don't believe you. I won't leave you alone until you pay me for my bike or give me that water Pokémon you caught!" Ash's patience was running out the more the girl spoke and he just about exploded when he heard think that he would use his Pokémon as if it were a wad of poké so he continued to his room for some much needed rest before he did something to regret on the unnamed banshee. Before he could get there though there was a crash coming from the Pokémon center's lobby.

Forgetting about his anger at the girl, Ash and his Pokémon rushed to the lobby idly noting that the banshee was following behind him. When he got there he saw a strange sight. In front of him were two humans dressed in a white t-shirt with a big red R and white pants, the women had magenta hair in a strange hairstyle and the man had light blue hair in a pretty boy hair style, and between them there was a Meowth. Ash quickly scanned the Pokémon before rushing out there to find out their motives.

His Pokedex said: **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to** **gather coins and other objects that sparkle** **, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping. The estimated battle level of this Pokémon is five.**

Quickly filing that information for later, Ash yelled, "Hey who are you guys and what do you want?" The woman laughed arrogantly before speaking, "Little boy, you don't know who we are? Then let me and my companion explain." The man spoke in a British accent, "Yes, let's"

(One terrible introduction telling Jessie and James' names and the buffoon's speech later, I refuse to type this piece of crap)

The lady spoke up, "We are after the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center so hand over your Pokémon and we will be on our way." Ash's patience finally snapped at that, his eyes turning a blazing blue, face contorted to a snarl. He had a really long day already, coupled with a girl that was probably going to become an unwanted stalker, and now he was dealing with Pokémon thieves. Ash snarl turned into a predatory smirk frightening the trio of thieves mumbling, "Hello misplaced aggression. Black, Raijin deal with them. No holding back on these thieves." Jessie and James quickly released both of their Pokémon. Jessie had a Ekans and James had a Koffing. Ash scanned the Pokémon with his watch.

It said: **Ekans, the snake Pokémon. Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. The estimated battle level is 5. Koffing, the poison gas Pokémon. If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and then jets them out from all over its body. This Pokémon may also overinflate its round body, then explode. The estimated battle level is 5.**

Jessie and James quickly ordered their Pokémon to attack. "Koffing use smokescreen/Ekans use wrap on the rat." They ordered. Ash quickly countered, "Both of you, Aura mask. Black use Aura net, catch them. Raijin use thunder punch when they are caught." The two followed the instructions immediately. Black and Raijin created a blue fireman's mask over their faces then Black made a net out of Aura and threw it over all the members of Team rocket, Raijin hit the net with a thunder punch carrying it throughout the net, the high level attack knocking the Pokémon, Jessie and James out. Ash quickly took a rope out of his bag and tied them up.

An hour later, Officer Jenny had arrived and sent the two buffoons into jail. After reprimanding and thanking Ash, she let him go, telling him that she would tell all Officer Jenny's about him. Ash finally got to his room and after releasing Mudkip and Iggy, fell into a deep sleep.

 **Chapter end**

 ***Working on a seesaw that has a giant anvil on one side and a target on the other* Oh, your back. Good. Now that the chapter is over, let me clear up a bit of possible confusion on Ash's X-watch. Mainly because I don't want people to be confused and it helps me out with my story. Shh! There's the road runner. *Jumping on it, launching the anvil into the sky* Fire!**

 **The X-watch is basically a highly advanced holographic smart watch. The watch is run by Ash's ambient Aura and anything made from it uses Aura to make it solid if the device is programmed to do so. This has the side effect of making any holographs that are made are in much better quality. The machine is removable from the band for easier use. Each function is going to be in an app and sorted similar to the menu for any of the 3DS Pokémon games. Here are the known apps for the X-watch (will be updated for new apps):**

 **Default mode- when an app is not being used the screen shows the time, date, and location and any apps that can be used.**

 **The Pokémon app- This app gives the name, typing, moves and stats of all the Pokémon in Ash's party. This app will also say if any Pokémon is reacting to a mega stone in Ash's possession. Touch activated**

 **Pokedex app- This app shows is Ash's Pokedex. It is the Kalos Pokedex and will tell how many Pokémon Ash has caught and seen. Please note that any Pokémon that the fairy typing will not be part of any Pokémon unless it is a Pokémon from Kalos. That means that there will be no fairy Pokémon unless Ash catches one and unlocks their dormant fairy typing with Aura. Voice or touch activated.**

 **Map app- Shows a map of the region Ash is in. This can be used for general area or exact location. Touch activated**

 **Bag app- This app shows the content of Ash's bag and allows Ash to take and put away items without opening the bag, only works when watch is less than 20 feet away from bag. The bag is sorted Video game style; items, medicine, pokeball, berries, food items, key items and TMs and HMs. Smaller key items like Ash's ocarina or special pokeballs will be kept in a belt. The bag app will automatically sort the bag's item. Voice or touch activated**

 **Trainer ID- This app shows Ash's trainer ID and all off his achievements. Voice activated**

 **Phone app- This app allows Ash to call and receive calls. The type of phone call changes how the phone app responds to this. Voice or touch activated**

 **Video app – This app allows Ash to record videos. Voice or touch activated**

 **Pokeball launcher- This app creates a slingshot on top of the watch with a scope on the side of the watch and fires a pokeball at a wild Pokémon. This function allows the pokeball to be way more accurate and reach further distances. Automatically loads a pokeball into the slingshot. Voice activated**

 **Transfer Device- This app allows Ash to transfer and receive Pokémon from his mom's ranch and to put away and remove items from his bag. Voice or touch activated**

 **Notes- This app is where Ash writes any facts that he wants to remember. This is where Ash will classify any unknown mega stones he comes across. Touch activated**

 **Settings- This app allows Ash to change the settings of apps on the X-watch. Touch activated**

 **You may have noticed that Black and Raijin have several other custom attacks. Just to let you know this is not just for those two but all of Ash's Pokémon will have at least five custom attacks. Two more unique attacks for them, a clone technique, and Aura Recovery and Mask.**

 **Custom moves explanation and list (will continue to update for any new or improved moves):**

 **Aura weapon – Black creates a weapon of solid Aura. This is able to be modified to have elemental ability or shape any weapon that the user imagines. I will use specific name of weapon when fighting opponents like using Aura sword to create a sword.**

 **Aura meteor- Black creates a modified aura sphere and launches it into the air. The ball explodes into smaller balls that bombard the opponent's Pokémon. This is an Aura version of Draco meteor.**

 **Aura bomb- Black creates a modified aura sphere and throws it at the opponent's Pokémon. The sphere detonates and creates an explosion. The smaller the sphere is compacted the bigger the explosion.**

 **Clone- the Pokémon creates a clone of elemental/raw Aura** **that can be in any shape or form. Will dispel after a few strong hits and if the Pokémon uses say lightning aura then when it is dispelled in battle the attacking Pokémon will be shocked.**

 **Aura beam- Black jumps into the air and unleashes a beam of pure aura at the opponent. Lucario can stay in the air for 20 seconds.**

 **Aura mask- the Pokémon covers his face in a mask of aura. The mask causes Black to automatically activate aura sight and allows the user to breathe underwater, breathe smoke or smog without any negative effects and prevents passive sound or sight related moves like sing or flash ineffective. This is the one of two custom moves that any non-raw Aura oriented Pokémon can use. Has the side effect of scaring your opponent's Pokémon.**

 **Aura illusion- Black creates an illusion with Aura around himself or the field. This can be any illusion the user imagines. This move can be used by any Pokémon with enough Aura training.**

 **Aura recovery- The Pokémon uses the surrounding Aura to speed up a Pokémon's natural healing process. Can be transferred and powered up with heal pulse. One of two custom moves any non-raw Aura oriented Pokémon can use.**

 **Elemental combat- Black uses close combat while coating his fists, feet and tail with metal claw, thunder punch, ice punch, fire punch, shadow claw, iron tail, and blaze kick. This move when mastered can use any combination of attacks to attack. Downside is the move is extremely draining.**

 **Thor's Hammer- Raijin creates a hammer of electric Aura on his tail and swings it at the enemy.**

 **Thunder blade- Raijin encases his tail in solid electricity and makes it longer and thinner.**

 **Divine armor of Thunder- Raijin encases his body in solid electricity in various forms. This can be used for defense and offence.**

 **Detonation- This move can only be used after Divine armor of Thunder. Raijin causes the armor to explode, creating an explosion and a bright flash of light.**

 **Voltage dragon- Raijin forms a dragon of electricity around himself and rams into the opponent.**

 **Heaven's Cannon- Raijin makes a ball of electricity in front of him mouth, swallows it and then fires a beam of electricity from his mouth.**

 **Electric Ice or Flame- Raijin fires a bolt of lightning that is infused with the power of a fire or ice attack, making a fusion attack.**

 **Surf's up- Raijin jumps on his board and uses it to hover in the air and maneuver at extreme speeds.**

 **Electric Tsunami- Raijin uses the move Surf while electrifying the water, sending a giant wave of electric water at the opponent.**

 **Let me clear up the difference raw Aura and elemental Aura. Raw Aura is the life force of all living beings but is not aligned to any element that makes up a Pokémon's typing (think chakra from Naruto). This type of Aura is extremely flexible and can be used to make Elemental Aura but is only found in a few different types of Pokémon. Elemental Aura is Aura that is aligned to an element that makes a Pokémon's typing. This type of Aura is fairly limited because every Pokémon is aligned to at least one type but a Pokémon can use a type of elemental Aura that they are not aligned to. Example: Black can use raw, normal, fighting, steel, ghost, ground, poisen, electric, ice and fire Aura or Raijin can use lightning, water, fire, ice and flying Aura.**

 **Divine Armor of Thunder, Detonation, Voltage dragon, and Heaven's cannon belong to fujin of shadows. I have his permission to use them and I want to express my thanks to him for letting me use them.**

 **I will be introducing combo moves later in the story. I only have one combo move planned out and I won't be able to use it until Ignatius evolves into a Charizard. I am keeping it a secret for now. This is Wiley Coyote *Anvil falling on me* and I am cursing that stupid bird and my lack of hindsight.**


	7. Viridian Forest

**Chapter 7 – Viridian Forest**

 **Welcome back. Thank you for waiting for my story and reading it. I wish to express my thanks to whoever likes, favorites, or follows my stories. I am going to try to make it so Ash catches all his cannon Pokémon minus the 30 Tauros and he will catch Pokémon I want and you want if I get more than five reviews for it. Just try not to make it a Pokémon that I can't make a possible way for Ash to meet and catch it. I can make it so that the Hoenn starters are catchable in Kanto because they escaped poachers but if I continue to use it then it will get old. Also I have thought over one of the reviews I have received and have decided to have Elesa as Ash's possible love interest and possibly only traveling partner. Now, I just have to figure out a believable way for Ash to meet a pre-gym leader or starting trainer Elesa. Ideas for that would be nice but I need help so send a review please. Don't like, Don't read.  
**

 **Disclaimer: do not own Pokémon or any moves I use that either belongs to someone else or I modified from a game. They belong to whoever created them. Enjoy**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location, more specific location, exact location; general time passed, exact time***

 **Chapter Begin:**

 ***Exit of Viridian forest, Entrance to Pewter City; Two weeks later, 10 am***

Ash and his Pokémon were nearing the exit of the Viridian forest after an eventful two weeks of navigating the forest and hard training. Almost immediately after entering the forest, the banshee who finally introduced herself as Misty but Ash continued to call her a banshee started stalking Ash. Now it wasn't that hard to ditch her especially when he learned that she had a terrible fear of bugs. All he had to do was discreetly create an illusion of a bug Pokémon and the banshee was running and screaming.

After getting rid of Misty, Ash began Ignatius and Mudkip's training in Pokémon battling and Aura. This training caught the attention of a Caterpie and a Pidgeotto, whom after observing their training were captured. Their Pokedex entries were interesting.

Caterpie's entry said this: **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. It has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Shield Dust. This Pokémon knows the moves tackle, string shot, bug bite, and electro web. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 7.**

Pidgeotto's entry said this: **Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon.** **Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. This Pokémon is female and has the abilities Keen Eye and Tangled Feet. This Pokémon know the moves sand attack, gust, quick attack and has the egg moves steel wing and brave bird which have not been unlocked. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 15.**

Ash quickly started training his newer Pokémon, helping them develop a battle style, learn new moves, and learn how to manipulate their elemental Aura. Of course Ash and his Pokémon didn't spend all this time training during his two weeks in the forest. He made sure to spend time with his Pokémon and learn about each one.

Black and Raijin, Ash had known them for years and he considered them his brothers. Black was a strong, silent type, he kept quiet but was someone you can rely on no matter what. He has no set battle style preferring to adapt to his opponent's style and then attack his opponent's weak spot. Black's dream is to see the world and fight strong opponents.

Raijin was a blabbermouth who can annoy anyone when he wanted to but was normally quiet if a bit of a smart mouth except for when he battled. When he battled, he started talking and talking and generally annoying his opponent. What most people don't realize is that this is part of his main battle style. Raijin dodges the opponents attack, tiring it, while annoying his opponent, causing it to get angry and make mistakes before unleashing devastating attacks on his opponent. His dream is to become the strongest Pikachu in the world.

Ignatius or Iggy, as he had insisted I call him when not in battle, had a calm but determined personality when not in battle. When in battle he has a fiery, battled-crazed attitude that is reflected heavily on his battle style. Ignatius' battle style was a very aggressive style. He preferred to constantly be attacking and moving while narrowly dodging attacks. Ash found out his dream was to evolve into a Charizard and beat a legendary fire type.

Mudkip was named Gybolg by her parents before they were separated by poachers. Apparently the poachers had the trio of Hoenn starters but the three of them escaped together but got separated shortly after. She had a caring and sweet, if a bit lazy personality most of the time but when she was woken from a nap, she was terrifying. She had two battle styles that were dependent on her mood. When she was happy and calm, her battle style revolved around hit and run attacks. When she was angry, her battle style turned into an all-out attack on the opponent. Ash found out that Gybolg, wanted to find the other two Hoenn starters and make sure that they are okay. Ash attached the Swampertite to a necklace that she wore around her neck.

Pidgeotto was named Solwing by her parents before she left the nest. She has a vain but generous personality to her friends but to her enemies she would come off as arrogant and snotty. Her battling style used her flight and speed to her advantage. She would blind or stun her opponent before bombarding her opponent with attacks. Her dream was to fly as faster than the speed of sound.

Caterpie didn't want a nickname and Ash was fine with that. He was a shy but determined Pokémon whose dream was to evolve into a Butterfree and fly in the sky. Caterpie's battle style revolved around string shot and electro web. He would trap his opponent in a string shot or electro web before tackling or biting the opponent. Caterpie used string shot to move around the battlefield and dodge attacks.

The two weeks of training were tiring for his Pokémon but well worth the trouble. All his newer Pokémon learned how to use Aura and all of its uses that they could use. Each Pokémon improved and became stronger. Black created a new move he called Aura disk. He would create a flat disk out of Aura and could be used as a movable shield, a throwing attack, or Black can use it to fly like Raijin. Raijin had only focused on increasing his speed and attack power but had learned the clone attack.

Ignatius was close to evolving before the training began and the two weeks of training and learning how to use Aura allowed him to evolve into a Chameleon (will include his Pokedex page at the end). He learned dragon rage, metal claw, dig, fire punch, flame charge, shadow claw and unlocked dragon claw when he started using his Aura. Iggy followed Black and Raijin's footsteps and started creating attacks. He created several attacks. He called them fireball, molten claw, multi-claw and learned Clone and Aura Mask (His mask looks like the pyro's default mask in TF2). He had trouble with Aura healing but he was working on it. By accident, Iggy found out that he could extinguish his tail flame with Aura and still be alive. None of the Pokémon knew how that worked but Ash was one to not look a gift horse in the mouth and planned on teaching Iggy how to swim the next time they reach a river or pond.

Gybolg's training was productive too. By the end of the training, she was getting close to evolving but told Ash, that she wanted to wait before evolving. She learned mud slap, foresight, dig, and ice beam. She did not put much effort into making custom moves preferring to use normal attacks but she did make three, Barbed spear, sonar, and seismic sonar and learned Aura mask (looks like a scuba mask and snorkel) and recovery from Black.

Solwing's training was a little difficult. Ash had never trained a flying Pokémon before and it took a while before Ash found what Solwing should do for training. Ash had her flying as fast as she could while firing attacks and Ash made sure she could move if she ever was forced to stay on the ground so by the end of the two weeks, Solwing's speed and power had increased on both land and air. She learned whirlwind, twister and unlocked steel wing. Solwing was working on creating custom attacks and has learned Aura mask (looks like a pair of aviator goggles and a breathing mask) and Aura recovery.

Caterpie's training was the most productive because by the end of the first day he evolved into a Metapod and then into a Butterfree by the end of the first week. Butterfree learned confusion, stun spore, sleep powder, poison powder, gust, and supersonic shortly after evolving. He created several custom attacks. He called them spore bomb, heal spore, and echolocation.

By the end of the two weeks Ash was finally nearing the exit of the Viridian forest but before he could reach it, he heard someone coming behind him and telling him to stop. Turning around, Ash saw a boy dressed in samurai armor and holding a katana. "Are you the last trainer from Pallet town?" The boy demanded putting his sword in front of Ash's face. "I think so. Have you faced Gary, Rick and Jeremy?" At the samurai's nod, he continued, "Then I believe that I am the last trainer from pallet town." The boy looked ecstatic at this as he began to swing his sword around haphazardly and shouting, "Wonderful, then I, Samurai, challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Before Ash responded, he reached forward and grabbed the swinging sword, not even injuring his hand, yanked if from his hand, and threw it blade first into the ground leaving those watching astounded.

"Sure, I accept your challenge but next time pay more attention to where you swing that thing." Ash said. The boy looked a little sheepish and spoke, "Sorry, I get excited when I get to battle. You are the challenger so what are the battle conditions?" Ash thought about it a little before he decided, "A two-on-two battle with no substitutions allowed unless your Pokémon faints otherwise you forfeit that Pokémon." Samurai nodded taking a pokeball out, "That sounds acceptable. I shall send out the first Pokémon. Go Pinsir!" Samurai threw the ball and out came a giant beetle-like Pokémon. Ash quickly scanned the Pokémon.

It said: **Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places. The estimated battle level is 10.**

Ash took out his pokeball and threw it into the air shouting, "Come out Gybolg!" Out of the ball came out Ash's Mudkip. Seeing Samurai's confused look Ash answered his unasked question, "Gybolg is a Mudkip from the Hoenn Region." Samurai nodded happily.

"Pinsir, start this off with tackle." Samurai yelled. "Gybolg use ice beam at its feat then hit it with a water gun." Ash calmly ordered. Pinsir charged forward but didn't get far as Gybolg fired an ice beam on the ground freezing it and causing the bug Pokémon to skid across the ground and hit a tree. Before it could recover, the water Pokémon fired a powerful water gun at it and knocking it out.

Recalling Pinsir, Samurai pulled out another pokeball. "You may have defeated Pinsir but you will not be able to defeat this one as easily. Go Metapod!" Ash sweat dropped when he saw his opponents choice of Pokémon then shrugged as this was a Pokémon battle. "Gybolg, let's finish this quick. Soak it with a water gun then freeze it with ice beam." Ash ordered. "Protect yourself with harden, Metapod." Samurai ordered. His orders were useless because in about 30 seconds, it was covered in a block of ice courtesy of Gybolg.

Samurai seeing that he lost, returned Metapod and surrendered. "Thank you for the battle, Ash Ketchum. I hope to battle you again." Ash smiled and after shaking his hand continued on his way to Pewter City.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I hit a road block for this story and wanted to focus on other stories so as a result this story is going to be updated at least once a month.**

 **Here's Iggy's Pokedex page: Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Blaze. This Pokémon knows Scratch, leer, ember, smokescreen, fire fang, dragon rage, metal claw, dig, fire punch, flame charge, shadow claw, dragon claw and has the egg move dragon rush which had not been unlocked. Custom moves are fireball, molten claw, extinguish, and multi-claw. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 20.**

 **Here's Butterfree's Pokedex page: Butterfree, the butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Compound Eyes and the hidden ability Tinted Lens. This Pokémon knows the moves tackle, string shot, bug bite, electro web, snore, confusion, stun spore, sleep powder, poison powder, gust, and supersonic. Custom attacks are spore bomb, heal spore, and echolocation. The estimated battle level for this Pokémon is 18.**

 **Fireball – Ignatius gathers fire into his mouth and fires a giant fireball out of it.**

 **Molten claw- Ignatius uses metal claw with fire punch. The fire is absorbed into the metal claw turning the attack into molten steel.**

 **Extinguish – Ignatius extinguishes his tail flame, eliminating his weakness to water but losing some power when using fire attacks.**

 **Multi-claw – Ignatius uses a claw attack on each of his fingers and swipes at the opponent.**

 **Barbed spear – Gybolg fires an ice attack in the shape of a barbed spear.**

 **Sonar – Gybolg uses sends a pulse of Aura through her head fin and makes a map of the land and sky.**

 **Seismic Sonar- Gybolg focuses on the ground and feels the vibrations in it. This allows her to find an opponent underground or track a fast moving Pokémon.**

 **Spore bomb- Butterfree gathers poison powder, sleep powder, or stun spore into a ball and launches it at the opponent and explodes when it hits the ground or opponent.**

 **Heal spore – Butterfree releases a spore that negates poison, forced sleep, paralysis, and burns.**

 **Echolocation- Butterfree releases a supersonic is all directions and listens to what it hits, creating a map. This has the side effect of confusing the opponent and possible allies.**

 **I honestly can't think of a good way to include this so I will tell you about Ash's temporary sleeping arrangement. Here you go:**

 **Every night when training or traveling was done, Ash would create a large Aura crystal that was actually a link to a pocket dimension that Ash used as his temporary living space (I am going to call it the "tent"), enter it, release his Pokémon and make them a meal. The inside of the crystal was actually quite nice and large. The entire space was about the size of a standard two story house with several rooms in it. It had a kitchen with a stove, fully stocked fridge, sink, and a cabinet with various dishes stacked in it. Right next to the kitchen is the dining room, which is basically a large table with several chairs. The bedrooms were all simple, with a soft bed, a dresser and a night stand.**

 **When it's time for bed, all Ash's Pokémon spread out around the "tent" and went to sleep. Ash went to bed in a room that he claimed for himself. The only difference is that it is stocked with several changes of clothes. He wakes up at about 6 AM, wakes up his Pokémon and makes them breakfast. Ash then returns all his Pokémon sans Black and Raijin and exits the "tent". He then shrinks the crystal and starts walking towards his destination.**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I will work on adding more chapters and suggestions are always welcome so please review and give me your ideas. I will hopefully see you next week.**


	8. Pewter City Gym Battle

**Chapter 8- Pewter City and Mt. Moon**

 **Wiley E Coyote here and I'm finally getting to writing this chapter. This had been long over do but I don't care. I don't really have any ideas on what to say for this and the road runner is on vacation for a while so I don't know what to write for this. This chapter is going to change some characters. Flint never left, Brock will leave shortly after he battles Ash, and Misty is basically going to overreact to everything. Please note that I will also not be writing every episode that took place just those that I feel play a bigger level of importance.**

 **I am going to say this now; I will not be putting the Pokedex entry for every Pokémon Ash sees. He already knows about many of the things that he has seen and I find the Pokedex entries to be kind of unneeded.**

 **Ash's current party: Black, Raijin, Ignatius, Solwing, Gybolg, and Butterfree.**

 **Age of Characters:**

 **Ash – 13**

 **Brock – 15**

 **Misty – 14 (with the mentality of a 5 year old)**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed***

 **I do not own Pokémon or anything else that comes from another series. Enjoy**

 **Chapter Begin:**

 ***Entrance to Pokémon Center, Pewter City; ten minutes***

"It's nice to finally be out of that forest," Ash commented as he walked in the Pokémon Center. This was met with cries of agreement from Black, Raijin, Iggy, and Gybolg. Gybolg began to look around the Pokémon center and saw a poster on the wall. "Mudkip? ( _What's that?_ )" She asked pointing to the poster. Ash looked the poster and began explaining. "That is a poster for the Pokémon league championship in Kanto. It's a battling tournament that trainers compete in after collecting eight badges from gyms all over the region. We will be competing in that tournament later this year," he explained to Gybolg.

"Hah, as if you will ever get that far, I bet you won't even be able to get past the first gym!" A shrill voice said from behind him. Ash immediately face palmed. "Not her again. I thought I lost her in the forest," he mumbled before turning around and facing the orange haired banshee. "What do you want, now?" He questioned Misty, who looked ready to blow a gasket. "What do you mean what do you want! You still have to pay for my bike!" She screamed.

All of Ash's Pokémon face-palmed at the girl's stupidity. "Are you really that self-centered?" Ash asked sarcastically. "What do you mean self-centered? All you have to do is pay for my bike and then I will be on my way. I need my bike so that I can get to places and still be strong enough to catch water types! Think of all the water types," she ranted before going into a day dream.

Ash and his Pokémon watched this with a sweat-drop rolling down there heads before they decided to leave her be. Ash walked towards the counter and got the nurse's attention. "Excuse me, may I have a room for the night?" He asked. "Sure thing, one moment," she said before she reached under her desk and pulled out a key. "There you go. Have a nice afternoon." She said handing the key to Ash. "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said taking the key, went to the room and turned in.

 ***Hotel room, Pokémon Center; next day, 8 o'clock A.M.***

"*YAWN* What a nice rest," Ash said stretching his arms out. He looked around and saw that his Pokémon were all sleeping on the other bed in various positions. Ash shook his head and went to wake up his Pokémon in the least harmful way. He grabbed his bag, changed into a spare pair of clothing and started making breakfast. Within moments, the smell of delicious food started to drift around the room, waking the sleeping Pokémon.

"Wake up, guys. We got a gym battle today." Ash told them as he set their food down and started to eat his own breakfast. "Pika Pikapi (Who are you using, Ash?)" Raijin asked with a mouthful of ketchup. Ash thought about who he would use before settling on two of his Pokémon. "I'm going to use Ignatius and Gybolg. If I used you or Black then the others will not gain any experience and we will destroy the gym leader. Butterfree and Solwing will be at a serious disadvantage in this due to type disadvantage and because they have only one damaging move." Ash decided and explained.

The Pokémon understood his reasoning and went back to their breakfast. Twenty minutes and one mountain of dishes later, Ash was leaving the Pokémon Center and heading towards the gym.

 ***Pewter City Gym; 8:30***

Ten minutes later, Ash, Black and Raijin are standing in front of a building that looked to be made of rocks stacked on top of people. "If I didn't know that this was a rock type gym, then this would clear it up." Ash commented, "Let's get this done." He opened the door and was greeted with a dark gym. Discretely activating aura vision, Ash saw that there were two different people in different parts of the gym.

"Excuse me, Pewter City Gym leader? You can stop trying to seem cool and imposing!" Ash called out. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and a spiky brown haired boy could be seen sitting on a rock on the other side of the gym. Said boy was tracing circles in the ground with a rain cloud over his head mumbling, "Why must people ruin my fun?" over and over again. Ash turned to the younger boy who was standing over in the referee box who was watching his brother with a sweat-drop. "Is he alright?" Ash asked. The boy answered, "He'll be fine. This happens from time to time."

Suddenly the older was standing up and fixing his shirt. "Well the moment has past," he commented. "Welcome to the Pewter City Gym. My name is Brock and I am the gym leader. Are you here for the badge?" He asked. "Yeah, I am ready," Ash said confidently. "Please state your name and state of origins." Brock said. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I am from Pallet town."

"This will be a two-on-two battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Gym Leader Brock! Only the challenger may substitute. Trainers send out your Pokémon!" Brock's brother said acting as the referee. Brock sent out a Geodude and Ash sent out Gybolg. "What Pokémon is that?" Brock asked. "It's a Mudkip, a Pokémon from the Hoenn region." Ash explained.

"Are both trainers ready?" Brock's brother announced. The two trainers nodded. "Then let the battle begin!" Ash started the battle off. "Gybolg use foresight." He ordered. Her eye's glowed orange briefly and identified Geodude. "Geodude prepare yourself with defense curl!" Brock commanded. Geodude curled himself into a ball and increased his defense. "Now you rollout!" Brock called out.

Geodude rolled toward Gybolg at moderate speeds (to Ash). "Counter that with ice beam!" Ash said. Gybolg quickly charged and fired the ice beam and froze the Pokémon in a ball of ice and redirected it away from the water type. The Geodude kept spinning before it hit the wall and knocked the Pokémon out. "Geodude is unable to battle! Gym leader send out your next Pokémon!" Brock's brother called out while Brock recalled Geodude.

Brock took out another pokeball. "You may have beaten my first Pokémon but I don't think that you will be able to beat my next Pokémon. Go Onix," Brock shouted throwing the pokeball into the air. It opened up and in a flash of light a giant rock snake came out with a roar. Ash grabbed Gybolg's pokeball and returned her. He grabbed another one and threw it. "Ignatius, I need your assistance!" He yelled.

Out of the ball came Ash's shiny Charmander, shocking the gym leader and his Pokémon. "Alright, Ignatius let's get this done quickly. Use leer then metal claw!" Ash ordered. Iggy ran toward the snake while glaring menacingly at it, lowering the defense before his claws took a metallic sheen and slashed the Pokémon's head. Onix roared in pain, breaking Brock out of his stupor. "No, Onix! Use bind!" Brock frantically called out. The Pokémon complied and moved to wrap his body around the fire type.

"Dodge that and then use Dragon Rage!" Ash countered. Iggy jumped over the Pokémon's head, built up energy in the air and fired it at Onix's head, hitting it. "Onix get some distance with Dig!" Brock called out to his weakened Pokémon. Onix quickly followed the order and dug down into the ground. "Don't let it get down to far. Use ember into the hole!" Ash countered. Iggy went over to the hole and fired the attack down it.

"Onix get out of there!" Brock called out. It listened to Brock and a few seconds later the Pokémon was out of the ground with a few burn marks along its body. "Finish it with flame charge!" Ash called out. Ignatius covered himself in flames and faster than Brock could react rammed into Onix knocking it out.

"Onix is unable to battle! The gym leader is out of usable Pokémon. That means the challenger wins!" Brock's brother announced. Brock returned his Pokémon and walked up to Ash. "You did an excellent job out there. I haven't been that badly beaten in a long time so it makes me proud to give you the Boulder Badge." Brock said handing the badge to Ash. Ash took the badge and put it on the inside of his vest. "Thanks Brock." Ash said shaking his hand before leaving with Raijin and Black.

As he left, he checked the time and saw that only an hour has passed since he left the Pokémon center so he decided that he had plenty of time to get through Mt. Moon and to Cerulean City. He headed back to the Pokémon center room and grabbed all of his things that he missed before he gave the room key to Nurse Joy and left for Mt. Moon.

 ***Path to Mt. Moon; 10 AM***

Ash, Black, Raijin and Gybolg (the two were on his shoulders) were walking towards the entrance to Mt. Moon when they heard a "manly" scream and a bunch of screeches. "That doesn't sound good. Let's go," Ash said taking off towards the scream with his Pokémon following him. It didn't take long for them to find the source of the scream, a rather thin and weak looking brown haired man with bottle cap glasses being attacked by a horde of Zubat.

Raijin immediately went to work, firing a very weak thunderbolt at the group of bats. It struck them all, and the poor guy, and scared them all back into the cave. Somehow the man was hardly injured and quickly ran over to Ash and rapidly shook his hand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouted before Ash snatched his hand from the man.

"I don't mind helping you but can you explain to me why you were being attacked by the Zubat." Ash asked the man. The man broke out of his slight hero worship and started to explain the situation. He introduced himself as Seymour and explained that he was a scientist researching the Clefairy in Mt. Moon. It turns out that someone put a bunch of lights inside the mountain and it was causing all sorts of trouble for the Pokémon inside.

( **It's at this point that this goes exactly the same as what happened in the Mt. Moon episode with Ash finding out that Jessie, James, and Meowth escaping jail and then getting blasted off without coming back again. Ash leaves the Mountain one good terms with the Clefairy and Seymour and I am too lazy to write the rest of the episode)**

 ***Route 4, sign post; 3 AM***

After the small little adventure in Mt. Moon, Ash was traveling down Route 4 with all of his Pokémon out exploring the area. Suddenly Raijin came back and began to gesture at a sign that was coming up on the road. Ash looked at the sign and saw that one the sign was a message. It said, "Gary was here. Ash is a Loser!"

Ash scowled at Gary's message before he had an idea. Opening his bag, he pulled out a black marker and wrote a little addition to the message before walking away chuckling. All of Ash's Pokémon looked at the sign before they began cracking up in laughter before they chased after their trainer. The sign now said, "I do not mean any of that. I am just a lonely gay person who wants some attention." And had Gary's phone number written on it.

 **Chapter End**

 **That took a bit of time. I really had a bit of trouble writing the battle between Ash and Brock. I have no idea when the next update will be so I will see you soon. Bye. I almost forgot, I plan on Ash catching an Eevee but I am not sure which Evolution the Eevee should have. I put up a poll for that on my account. Now, it is good bye.**


	9. Cerulean City Gym

**Chapter 9 – Cerulean City**

 ***Tip-toeing through the desert dressing in hunting clothes and a rifle* Shh, I'm hunting birds so enjoy the story and figure out the important stuff on your own as I am a little occupied and really have no idea what is going to happen. The only thing I am going to say is that Misty is a pathetic trainer in my fic.**

 **In regards to the Eeveelution poll, I decided to give Ash two Eevee instead of one and one will be shiny and they will be mates. Here are the results:**

 **Sylveon – 15**

 **Espeon – 12**

 **Umbreon – 12**

 **Leafeon – 6**

 **Glaceon – 4**

 **Jolteon – 3**

 **No Evolution – 2**

 **Ability to shift Eeveelution – 2**

 **Flareon – 1**

 **Vaporeon – 0**

 **Looks like Ash will have a Sylveon and either an Espeon or Umbreon (Umbreon probably if it stays a tie for Sabrina) and I will be having the one with more votes to be the shiny Eeveelution. I plan on keeping the poll open until the 14** **th** **of February.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed***

 **Ash's current party: Black, Raijin, Ignatius, Solwing, Gybolg, Butterfree, and two new Pokémon.**

 **I do not own Pokémon or anything else that comes from another series. Enjoy**

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Ash's crystal "tent", Cerulean City Pokémon Center, Cerulean City; One week later***

"This is the life," Ash yawned out as he relaxed in the Jacuzzi in his personal "tent". He and his Pokémon were relaxing for the night after a week of traveling and his real tor-training his Pokémon and catching a few Pokémon. He remembered the beginning of their real training right after finding two very special Pokémon.

 _Flashback_

 _ ***Route 4; 7 days ago***_

 _Ash, Raijin, and Black were walking peacefully near the road to Cerulean city. They had decided to stray from the path a little to look at the scenery. Ash was playing his ocarina while walking when he and Black heard a strangled cry from behind a couple of bushes. He stopped play and walked towards the source of the cry. Ash pulled the bush away and saw two injured fox-like Pokémon curled together. One was brown while the other was white and they were covered in shallow cuts and bruises._

 _The two injured Pokémon noticed the human and his two Pokémon were looking at them and started to freak out but also began to injure each other. "Black, Raijin make sure no one disturbs us." Ash ordered the Pokémon as he put his ocarina in his mouth and began to play Oración. The song slowly encompassed the two Eevee and began to calm them down. Black and Raijin had already left and began to scout out the area._

 _Five minutes later, the two Eevee were sleeping peacefully. Ash noticed this and put away his ocarina. He then started to apply bandages and potions to the two sleeping Pokémon. He grabbed a blanket from his bag and created a makeshift pouch before putting them in it so their bodies were covered and their heads were shown. He had just gotten up when he heard a thump on the ground behind him._

 _When he turned around, he saw two familiar faces lying on the ground. There on the ground was Rick and Jeremy. "Great these two stooges," Ash mumbled. "Huh, Ashy-boy that you?" Rick asked condescendingly. "It can't be Ash, he is so incompetent that he is still in Pewter City." Jeremy argued. "Hate to break it to you, but I am right here, Jeremy." Ash pointed out. Jeremy and Rick turned to the source of the voice and saw Ash with two specific Pokémon in a pouch._

 _They jumped up holding a pokéball. "Hey, those are our Eevee." Rick said pointing at them. "Really, then why were they bruised and beaten when I found them?" Ash questioned. "Well, we haven't managed to actually catch them yet." Jeremy said sheepishly. "Then, you have no claim to these two Eevee. Good day to you." Ash said preparing to leave. "Not so fast, Ketchum!" Jeremy said releasing his Charmander and Rick releasing his Bulbasaur. "Yeah, we tracked down those Eevee and weakened them so they're ours!" Rick agreed._

" _Let's get this over with. Solwing, Butterfree, I need your assistance." Ash called out throwing the two pokéballs. Out popped his two flying Pokémon. "Solwing, Butterfree don't hold back. We are dealing with two people who don't care about hurting Pokémon." Ash told them as they readied for battle. "Charmander, let's start this out, use scratch on Butterfree!" Jeremy ordered while pointing "dramatically" at the bug Pokémon. "Bulbasaur use razor leaf on the Pidgeotto!" Rick ordered. Charmander ran towards Butterfree while Bulbasaur started to fire several razor leaf attacks._

" _Solwing block those attacks with twister! Butterfree help her out with gust!" Ash commanded. The two Pokémon immediately did as ordered and created a draconic whirlwind together. The attack moved forward and absorbed (for lack of a better term) the razor leaf attack and Charmander. It continued towards Bulbasaur before it hit and dispersed, revealing two injured and dazed Pokémon in a pile. Unknown to the trainers and Pokémon, the two Eevee had woken up and were captivated by the battle._

" _Charmander/Bulbasaur get up!" The two arrogant trainers called out. "Solwing hit them in the air with steel wing! Butterfree, when they are in the air use electro web." Ash calmly told his Pokémon. Solwing's wings took a metallic sheen to it as she flew towards the dazed Pokémon. Just as the two Pokémon regained their senses, they were hit in the air by a speeding bird. "Butterfree! (Eat an Electro web)" Butterfree said as he fired two separate webs at the airborne Pokémon. Thanks to his ability, the attacks hit and electrocuted the Charmander and Bulbasaur._

 _They landed hard on the ground which created a dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared it showed the two Pokémon lying on the ground with dust in their eyes. "Let's get out of here, man!" Jeremy said as they returned their Pokémon. "Run away!" Rick yelled, running away with Jeremy following after them. Ash, his Pokémon, and even the Eevee watched them run away with a sweat drop rolling down their heads._

" _Now that that is over, what are we going to do with you two?" Ash said looking at the Pokémon resting in the makeshift pouch._

 _Flashback ends_

After much discussion between the two, the pair of Eevee decided to join Ash's team to help them get stronger so they could protect each other. They didn't want to be named until they evolved. It was also this time that Ash decided to really begin to tor-I mean-train his Pokémon. It involved 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 50 squats, running/flying/swimming 5 kilometers, and using every attack 50 times every single day (If anyone gets the reference then have a cookie but think twice) and that was just the daily strength training and endurance training. Each Pokémon then had a specific training program to help to develop a unique battle style, improve on it, and increase their resistance to attacks.

The results were clear to see. Black and Raijin made a mediocre amount of progress and leveled up 2 levels each. The Eevee mates were the weakest members of the team starting out but there learning rate was incredible and by the end of the week, they were level 22 and had learned several attacks. Iggy increase his level to 25 and unlocked his egg move, dragon rush. Butterfree had the second most progress as it leveled up to 23 and increased his speed enough that he could fly as fast as Solwing as the beginning of the boot camp.

Solwing learned wing attack and leveled up to 25 after the training but during the training it seriously increased its speed while running. Gybolg had the most amount of progress during the week as she was only a little bit stronger than the Eevee twins at the beginning of the training. She was the most determined to catch up to her teammates and threw herself into the training. By the time the week was over, she had leveled up to 23 and pushed herself so hard that she unlocked her egg move, ice ball.

"Pikapi, Pika Pikachu, (Ash, it's the Pokémon's turn now)" Raijin said as he poked his head into the room. "Alright, buddy. I'll be out of here in a second," Ash said getting out of the tub, drying of with a burst of Aura and getting dressed. "You're turn now." Ash said notifying his Pokémon as he exited the room. "Don't stay up to late. Tomorrow, we are heading to the gym and no Raijin, you can't battle tomorrow. You would be way to powerful for them." Ash reminded them before cutting of Raijin who pouted. With that said, he went to bed.

 ***Cerulean City Gym entrance; the next day, 9 o'clock***

"This is the place," Ash said as he, Raijin and Black stood in front of the gym. It was an extravagant looking building that was circular in design with a dome like roof that was colored similar to a yellow and purple beach ball. (It's the anime appearance.) They walked in to a large room and saw a large crowd watching something in the middle of the room. In the middle of the room was a large pool with three pretty girls, with violet, golden, and pink hair, preforming a water show.

"So they preform water shows when not battling," Ash observed as he knew that those three were the gym leaders, Daisy (the golden haired girl), Violet, (violet haired girl), and Lily (the pink haired one). The Sensational sisters, as they were called were on the lower end of the powerful gym leaders just beating out Brock due to the many weaknesses of rock type Pokémon. While not that strong compared to other gym leaders, they still were plenty strong and normally rotated between trainers and performed well even if they were a little lazy.

The trio of trainer and Pokémon waited until the end of the show, which they admit was pretty good, and the gym was emptied of many people before they left to find the beautiful gym leaders. He scanned for their Aura and followed it towards a separate room nearby the pool with a closed door. Ash raised his hand and knocked lightly but with enough force that is resonated through the room. Ash waited for someone to answer the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened was opened by the golden haired sister wearing a red one-piece swimsuit that accented her figure. Now that he was up close to her, he could see that she was very beautiful. She came up a couple inches shorter than Ash with long gold hair, a model's body, and an angelic face. (This is basically what all the sisters look like except for hair style, and hair and eye color. Plus I like Misty's sisters better than I like the brat and they act spoiled and lazy in the anime.)

While Ash was observing Daisy, she was looking Ash over. With his muscular body, well picked out clothes, and an aura that commands respect and adoration that Daisy found attractive. "What can I do for you, Handsome," She asked. "My name is Ash Ketchum. I was looking for you and your sisters because I want to challenge you to a gym battle," Ash informed her. "My name is Daisy, but unfortunately, we can't do that. Earlier today we were beaten by three trainers from Pallet town and all of our Pokémon that are qualified to battle won't be well enough for a few days." Daisy explained a bit sheepishly.

"That's alright. I don't mind waiting for a few days. I'll give you my phone number and you can text or call me when they are better." Ash reasoned. "That isn't necessary, Seel!" Daisy called out. Out of the pool came a white baby seal that opened its mouth and on its tongue was a blue-teardrop shaped badge. "This is was you came for right? The Cascade Badge," Daisy asked picking it up and holding out in her hand, "Here you go." Ash took one look at the badge before taking it and giving it back to the Seel. "No thanks. I would rather earn my badges," He said not noticing Daisy's smile.

"Then I am proud to say that you pass," She said happily. "Huh?/Pika?" Ash and Raijin inquired tilting their heads and scratching them in sync confusedly. Daisy giggled at his expression before explaining. "You see my sisters and I set up a little test for every trainer that comes here. We offer them the chance to take the badge without a battle. If they don't take it then it proves they are serious about being a trainer and we battle them. If they take it then it is useless to them as it is just a piece of rack candy." Daisy explained as she took out a rapped package, opened it, and showed it as an exact replica of the badge before eating the candy, proving her explanation as true.

"Unfortunately, we really can't battle today as all our qualified Pokémon are at the Pokémon center healing." Daisy apologized. "That's okay, I'll just come back in a few days when they are ready." Ash said as he handed Daisy a piece of paper with his number on it, "Call me when you can battle or just want someone to talk to. I don't mind as I need some human interaction." Daisy took the slip from Ash and put it in a purse that appeared out of nowhere. (Who do you think Misty learned about the hammer space from?)

"Hold it right there!" A shrill banshee's voice came from behind Ash. "Not her again," Ash mumbled as he face palmed with his Pokémon copying his action. "Ash, do you know my sister?" Daisy whispered in his ear. "I have never seen her before in my life. Though there was this one girl who I saved from a Gyarados that looked an awfully like her." Ash replied with a straight face that turned into a thoughtful expression. "That was me!" Misty yelled angrily.

Daisy decided to play mediator before it escalated further. "Little sister, what are you doing here? I thought that said (more like screamed) that you weren't coming back until you became the world's greatest water master." She pointed out to her sister. "I didn't want to come back here but I was following this jerk so he could pay me back for my bike he destroyed!" Misty said. "Oh so that's why you looked familiar. Sorry, I tend to forget people who don't really provide a reason to be remembered. (Cue face fault and angry Misty) That being said, if I recall correctly, your bike got destroyed by a Gyarados not me." Ash explained before deflecting Misty's accusation.

"I have an idea that will solve both of our problems if my next question is true. Daisy, is Misty a qualified gym leader?" Ash asked the blond beauty. "Technically, yes. She is the reserve gym leader so she can be battled to get the badge when we can't, like right now. Why do you need to know?" Daisy told Ash. "Simple, I propose a little deal for Misty. I battle Misty to a two-on-two battle. If I win, I get the Cascade badge and Misty stops stalking me to pay for a bike. She wins, I pay for the repairs or buy her a new bike. Is that okay with both of you?" Ash explained to the two girls.

"Ha, as if a pathetic trainer like you could beat me. I accept you challenge, loser!" Misty screeched causing Raijin and Black to hold their ears in pain. "I am alright with this. I'll even act as referee." Daisy decided. "Alright, now that the deal is agreed on, let's go to the battlefield." Ash suggested. The two girls obviously agreed as they began walking towards a different part of the gym. In this part of the gym, there was also a large pool but it had several floating "islands" and three boxes for the trainers and referee to stand on.

Ash, Misty and Daisy took their places on their podiums by the pool. "Challenger, state your name and place of origin!" Daisy announced. "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Ash spoke proudly. "This will be a two-on-two battle between reserve-gym leader, Misty Waterflower and challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Daisy started off, "Trainer's release your Pokémon!" The two young trainers grabbed a pokéball and threw it.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty yelled as the starfish Pokémon appeared. "Gybolg standby for battle," Ash commanded throwing the blue pokéball with the Mudkip appearing on one of the platforms ready for battle. This served to enrage Misty as she saw the rare water Pokémon that should be hers. "Trainers, ready, set, Battle begin!" Daisy called out. "Staryu use rapid spin!" Misty commanded with the starfish picking itself up and spinning rapidly towards Gybolg. "Freeze it in place with Ice Beam," Ash told his Pokémon calmly.

Gybolg opened her mouth and created a ball of electric blue ball before firing it at the spinning Staryu. It hit the airborne water Pokémon and incased it in a block of ice that fell down into the water and floated there. "Staryu is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your next Pokémon." Daisy told her sister. "Misty calls Starmie." She screamed as she sent out her purple ten legged starfish.

"Gybolg, how you battle is up to you. Go wild!" Ash told his Pokémon who smirked viscously. A little bit of a quirk that Gybolg has. If she is not directed in battle, she becomes a ruthless battler. She quickly charge and ice beam and fired it on the water partially freezing most of the pool, leaving several holes large enough for her to go into but not large enough for the Starmie.

"Starmie use water gun!" Misty called out angrily at not being taken seriously. Starmie fired a water gun from the tip of its "leg". Gybolg jumped over the water gun and curled up into a ball and began to roll towards Starmie on the ice incasing herself in a ball of ice. "Starmie meet that attack with rapid spin!" Misty ordered. Starmie began spinning in midair and shot towards the Mudkip. The two Pokémon clashed sending Starmie flying onto one of the platforms and Gybolg in one of the holes. "Starmie get up!" Misty called out worriedly. Starmie got up tiredly but was quickly shot down by a water gun as Gybolg stuck her head out from one of the holes.

This pattern continued for a few minutes until Starmie just stayed on its back exhausted. "Gybolg finish it." Ash spoke quietly. As soon as those words were spoken, the ice broke sending chunks of ice into the air with Gybolg. She started jumping on several ice shards steadily gaining height before she dive bombed towards the downed starfish and slamming into its crystal center, cracking it. Starmie's gem blinked several times signifying it was knocked out. "Starmie is unable to battle! Misty is out of usable Pokémon! The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town.

Misty returned her Pokémon before stamping her feet on the ground angrily with her face taking a shade of dark red. "This is not possible. I can't have lost to a water Pokémon from a newbie trainer, you must have cheated! I am the best water trainer ever!" She screamed out loud running out of the gym. "Well that just happened." Ash mumbled with a sweat drop after seeing that overreaction. Daisy walked over to Ash and sighed at her sister's attitude. "I am sorry about my sister's reaction. She unfortunately inherited out mother's anger but none of her reason. Anyways, congratulations I am proud to present you with the Cascade Badge." Daisy said giving Ash the real Cascade badge.

"Thank you Daisy," Ash said taking the badge and pinning it next to the Boulder Badge on his vest. "Speaking of sisters, where are your other sisters?" Ash asked. "They left to check on our Pokémon and probably went shopping." Daisy explained. "Alright, thank you again for the badge and if you ever want someone to talk to then call me using my number. It's time for me to continue on my journey." Ash said walking out the gym waving good bye to Daisy. "Bye Ash," Daisy bid farewell to her new friend.

 **Chapter End**

 ***Throwing the hunting items away* Well that didn't work. Any way the chapters done, boom! Now leave me alone… Nah, I'm just kidding. I have a few things to discuss. Firstly, while I plan on making it an Ash x Elesa pairing, I am leaning towards making it a two or more girls pairing for Ash with none of his cannon traveling partner (minus Serena 'cause I do ship her with Ash) as candidates. Students or little sister figure, yes. Love interests, no. This really came to me as I was writing the interaction between Daisy Waterflower and Ash. I know I probably won't be pairing Ash with the Sensational sisters but I may give Ash a harem. The only thing I know is that Elesa is a definite part of the pairing.**

 **Second, Ash will be customizing his pokéballs based on the Pokémon in there. Black's pokéball is just pure black, Raijin has an pokéball that looks likes his face, Gybolg is the same way with hers colored like her face, Solwing is colored like a her feathers, Ignatius is white with a flame decal, Butterfree's is colored like his wings and the two Eevee's have a brown and white background with eight different colors along the part that splits.**

 **Then, I realized that you can't really use levels outside of an RPG game so basically the level system is just to identify the Pokémon's class. The classes are Starter, Middle, Ace, G-men, Elite, and Champion.**

 **The starter class is just a Pokémon who is a baby and is below level 15. The Middle class is Pokémon that are between 15 and 40. Ace class is any Pokémon between level 40 and 60 and is the class most trainers are in when they compete in the Pokémon league though they are in the lower end of the spectrum. One a Pokémon reaches level 40, the rate of training slows down dramatically.**

 **G-men class any Pokémon between 60 and 80 and very few trainers reach this level. Most legendary Pokémon are at this level too. Elite class are Pokémon that are level 80 and above. Finally, the Legendary class are Pokémon who are above level 100 and the levels are read as X. Few legendary Pokémon have reached this level. Please note that this means that a level 20 Pokémon is half as strong as a level 40 Pokémon, it just means that the level 40 Pokémon is a lot stronger. Also I am going to say that most gym leaders are going to in the lower to middle end of the middle class but this is because they can't use their actual teams which are in the high Ace level.**

 **Next is the Eevee's pokedex entry and moves. Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stone causes the Pokémon to evolve.** **Eevee; Ability: Adaptability; lv. 22: Baby-doll eyes, swift, quick attack, bite, iron tail & shadow ball. Female Eevee; Ability: Adaptability; lv. 22: Baby-doll eyes, swift, bite, quick attack, iron tail & shadow ball. I haven't decided which gender will be the shiny Pokémon as if Sylveon or Umbreon wins then the male will be shiny where if Espeon wins, it will be the female. **

**Finally, I want to hear from you. What Pokémon do you want Ash to catch? What moves should they learn? (And that includes Ash's current Pokémon) Should Elesa travel with Ash in Kanto or should she join him in a later region? Also, I want to hear ideas about which fossil Pokémon Ash should get in Grandpa Canyon. It can be any fossil from any region except Kanto and I will only be taking the top 5 fossils. Send a review, PM or whatever to me and I will see what will happen.**

 **That was a lot more than I thought I had to say. I guess that is what I like so much about this sight. You can take a story, change a single or multiple facts and completely change events in the original story while still adding more to it. Hopefully soon, I will be writing the next chapter for this involving AJ, the Pokémon academy. Now I am exhausted so I'm going to sleep.**


	10. Starter Arc part 1

**Chapter 10 – The Three Starter Pokémon part 1**

 ***Sitting next to the road runner, watching something on my computer that just finished with both of us having teary eyes* That was beautiful! *Sniff* Wahh! *Both of us breaks down crying and hugging each other* Why does this have to be so tear-jerking good? *Sniffs before noticing audience.* Sorry for this but you caught me at a bit of a bad time. I *Meep*** _ **we**_ **were watching Creative Types by AnimatedJames a very talented animator and pretty good song writer too. Unfortunately, this will be the last animation he will be doing for a while if his update videos are anything to go by. I'm not going dwell on it but it inspired me to write this chapter sooner rather than later so happy faces everyone.**

 **Please note that Wiley E Coyote is a sissy and is not ashamed to admit that he cried manly tears while watching a heart wrenching scene.**

 **This chapter is going to be a little different. I am completely skipping School of Hard Knocks and Path to the Indigo League and moving on to the starter Pokémon and then Bill's lighthouse. Don't get me wrong, I like those episodes but they are just filler and don't play any real part to Ash's journey both cannon and my fanfiction. Now that the bad (neutral in my opinion) news is out of the way, I decided to answer a few reviews that weren't just complimenting my story. Hopefully I can keep doing it but most of the time it is a couple reviews that says my chapter is good.**

 **knightblazer85** **: No on the Eevee with different traits from different evolutions. They get one evolution unless the shifter Eevee wins. Sorry but i just can't see that happening.**

 **rbrooks743: You got it right. Have a cookie.**

 **God of Challenge: I planned to include a pokedex entry for every Pokémon that Ash encountered until my computer decided that I can't go to Bulbapedia, Serebii, or Wiki for any more than about a minute before it freezes up and I can't copy and paste any of the pokedex entries. (before you say it's plagiarism, Bulbapedia is using game data from the games so I am good because I don't claim ownership of anything Pokémon related except for a few games that I own.) That and there would be so many different and unnecessary entries when I don't need to and I am lazy. I will try and put the species name at least either as a description while battling or putting the putting a Pokémon encountered in the end author credits.**

 **To the rest of you, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **Eeveelution poll:**

 **Sylveon – 25**

 **Espeon – 20**

 **Umbreon – 24**

 **Leafeon – 7**

 **Glaceon – 7**

 **Jolteon – 4**

 **Ability to shift Eeveelution – 4**

 **No Evolution – 2**

 **Flareon – 1**

 **Vaporeon – 0**

 **I am going to be honest and say that I was not expecting Umbreon to become so popular literally overnight but oh well. A reminder that the poll closes on Valentine's Day. Keep voting.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech/_ Pokespeech while in flashback _"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed***

 **Ash's current party: Black (Lucario), Raijin (Pikachu), Ignatius (Charmeleon), Solwing (Pidgeotto), Butterfree, Gybolg (Mudkip), two Eevee and three starter Pokémon. Raijin's pokéball got sent to Oak's lab.**

 **I do not own Pokémon or anything else that comes from another series. Enjoy**

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Forest by a beach; two weeks later, 11 AM***

Ash and some of his Pokémon were walking/flying down a path that is near a beach and forest. The Eevee were on his shoulders, Solwing was flying all over the place and Black and Raijin were walking next to Ash. Ash himself was looking at three pokéballs on his belt. "Pika, Pikapi ( _What's wrong, Ash?_ )" Raijin asked noticing his expression. "It's nothing, buddy. I just am having trouble accepting that I caught these three Pokémon." He replied thinking back to how he caught a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and a Torchic. He caught his Bulbasaur, Ichigo, in small hidden Pokémon village in a forest.

 _Flashback:_

 _ ***Lost in a Forest; 12 days ago, 9 AM***_

 _Ash and his Pokémon were looking for the path after they got lost. Raijin had decided to travel of the beaten trail (both literal and metaphorical) and gotten them lost. They continued to wander the forest when they came across an injured blue onion like Pokémon getting a drink. Ash pointed the scanner towards the Pokémon and it beeped on. It said_ _ **Oddish the Weed Pokémon. Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, this Pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees. This Pokémon has an estimated battle level of 10.**_

" _Black, go and help it out," Ash told his jackal-like Pokémon. Black walked beside the Oddish and created a bowl from Aura and filled it with water before giving it to the Oddish. It looked at the bowl apprehensively before drinking from it. Black began to talk to the Oddish before he pointed to Ash. The Oddish walked over to Ash and asked timidly, "_ Excuse me, this nice Pokémon said you could heal me. If you can, can you heal my friends? _" Ash smiled at the timid Pokémon and lit his hands with a healing Aura. He brought his hands over Oddish and gently inserted the Aura into the Pokémon, healing it._

" _I don't mind. Just lead the way to them," Ash said as he finished healing it. Oddish started to lead the trio down a path being careful to avoid certain areas. Curious about this behavior, Ash and Black activated their Aura sight and saw various traps all over the place. For about ten minutes, Oddish led them down a twisted path until they finally reached a large clearing with a river and small house in it. All over the clearing were several different types of Pokémon. There were Oddish, Staryu, Rattata, Caterpie, Magikarp, Paras, Weepinbell and a Bulbasaur (he has an orange bulb. It is there for his name). Looking over the Pokémon was a girl with long, blue hair wearing red overalls and a pink t-shirt._

 _When the Bulbasaur saw Ash and his Pokémon, he charged towards Ash and went in for a tackle at decent speeds. If this was cannon Ash, they would have been met with a face full of angry dinosaur plant thing, but this is not cannon Ash so he just stopped it with a single finger causing it to fall to the ground in shock. Ash spoke to the fallen Pokémon catching the attention of all the other Pokémon and the girl who blushed at his appearance, "None of that now. This Oddish asked me to come here and heal his friends." Bulbasaur looked at Oddish shocked._

 _The girl stepped up and asked the question that was on all the "not in the know" Pokémon's minds, "Excuse me, but what do you mean by heal his friends, Mr.?" Ash turned to the girl and answered sheepishly, "Sorry, I am Ash Ketchum. And to answer your question, I am an Aura Guardian." This brought gasps from the Pokémon, even the downed Bulbasaur, and a confused look from the girl. To prove his point, Ash summoned an Aura sphere in his hands and showed it to everyone. "This is Aura. Everyone, both human and Pokémon, has it but very few humans can use it while Pokémon use it for just about every attack they do just in different forms. It can be used to attack, defend, heal and more. This is what I used to heal Oddish and will use to heal all the Pokémon, Miss. I never got your name." Ash explained._

 _The girl blushed embarrassedly before explaining that her name was Melanie and that she was the caretaker to the injured Pokémon of the area. She told Ash that many Pokémon get abandoned here and come here to get better and that to prevent Pokémon trainers who stumble upon the injured Pokémon from catching them she set up traps to stop them. She also explained that Bulbasaur was the self-appointed guardian of the hidden village._

 _Ash decided that after he had finished healing the Pokémon, he would help make the clearing a better place for Pokémon to recover. So for the next few days, Ash and his Pokémon healed the injured Pokémon, created a few shelters and nests for the Pokémon to rest and supplied Melanie with a phone that allowed her to contact Professor Oak that had the unseen side effect of sending Pokémon Rangers to make the area a no capture zone, which Ash did not see as he had left. During this time, Ash and Bulbasaur made up and became friends._

 _Four days later, Ash, Raijin and Black were preparing to leave the village. Melanie and all the Pokémon in the Village were watching them prepare to leave sadly. "Do you really have to leave, Ash?" She asked. "Yeah, I am sorry Melanie but it is time for me to continue my journey. Don't forget that if you ever want someone to talk to, you have my number." Ash said sadly. "Before you go, Bulbasaur wants to tell you something." Melanie said happily._

 _Bulbasaur walked up toward Ash and bowed (as best as he could). "_ These past couple days, I have watched you heal these Pokémon and help make this village a safe haven for Pokémon. I want to continue to see such events and help to protect Pokémon out in the world. I feel that you are the best trainer for that and if I had to make a choice between any other trainers than you, I would choose you." _He told Ash._

 _Ash was stunned by what Bulbasaur said but quickly recovered. He brought out a basic pokéball and held it out for Bulbasaur to tap. Bulbasaur brought out a vine and tapped the center, allowing himself to be pulled into the ball. The ball shook back and forth a few times before it sparkled. "The one who protects," Ash said thoughtfully, "Welcome to the family, Ichigo." The ball shook up and down as if agreeing to the name. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the ball._

 _ **Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. It can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Chlorophyll. He knows the moves take down, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, leach seed, razor leaf, sweet scent, grass pledge and has the egg move(s) grass whistle and magical leaf which have not been unlocked.**_

 _Flash back ends_

 **Chapter end**

 **This is all that is going to be put up for this chapter. Since this would be a larger arc that I am writing, that I am referring to the Starter Arc, and am impatient because of a certain video *sniff* I am splitting the encounters up into several chapter. This is to both get a chapter up quicker and see if I will be breaking up longer chapters into smaller chapters to get them out quicker. If I do the split up method, I would more than likely combine the chapters into one and update the story.**

 **As mentioned earlier, I am trying something new. I will be putting a Pokémon encountered list at the end of every chapter. Tell me what you think. I welcome it.**

 **Pokémon encountered: Oddish (Weed Pokémon), Staryu (Star Shape Pokémon), Rattata (Mouse Pokémon), Caterpie (Worm Pokémon), Weepinbell (Flycatcher Pokémon), Magikarp (Fish Pokémon), Paras (Mushroom Pokémon) and Bulbasaur (Seed Pokémon).**

 **I named Bulbasaur, Ichigo because of what he stands for. Ichigo translates into strawberry, which I plan on making it a bit of a joke when people mix up the name, and, roughly, one who protects (or the number one protector, I can't remember). That and I am a fan of Bleach.**

 **Now, if by the time I write the next chapter stays how it is now, I will not have to put a poll up for what fossil Ash gets in Grandpa Canyon because everyone wants either a Tyrunt or an Amaura. I will probably give Ash the Jaw fossil (that's Tyrunt) while I give the Sail fossil (that's Amaura I believe) to Elesa or another female traveling companion if she fits the ice/rock type archetype better. See you soon with the second part. Don't know if there will be a third part so yeah.**


	11. Starter Arc part 2

**Chapter 11 – The Three Starter Pokémon part 2**

 **Yo, I am back. I know that I have just finished writing my last chapter a few days ago but I am trying to update faster and more consistently. I have no real updates for anything about my story except for the Eevee poll and wow did it fill up overnight.**

 **Here's the current results:**

 **Sylveon – 35**

 **Umbreon – 30**

 **Espeon – 23**

 **Ability to shift Eeveelution – 12**

 **Leafeon – 8**

 **Glaceon – 8**

 **Jolteon – 4**

 **No Evolution – 2**

 **Flareon – 2**

 **Vaporeon – 0**

 **Like I said, it filled up overnight. A reminder that the poll closes on Valentine's Day. Keep voting. Wait, I just remembered the fossil Pokémon. I didn't actually keep track of the how many people wanted which fossil but I do know that they only voted for the Jaw and Sail fossil (Tyrunt and Amaura). I am giving it until the Dragonite episode till I decide.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech/_ Pokespeech while in flashback _"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed***

 **Ash's current party: Black (Lucario), Raijin (Pikachu), Ignatius (Charmeleon), Solwing (Pidgeotto), Butterfree, Gybolg (Mudkip), two Eevee and three starter Pokémon. Raijin's pokéball got sent to Oak's lab.**

 **I do not own Pokémon or anything else that comes from another series. Enjoy**

 **Chapter Begin**

Ash than began remembering how he caught his Torchic.

 _Flashback_

 _ ***Random path; a week ago, 12 AM***_

 _After finding the path out of the Hidden Village and getting back on the main trail, Ash and his Pokémon had been traveling for a few days when he came across an unusual sight. On a rock, a little bit off the path, was an orange chick like Pokémon. It looked like it was waiting for someone to find it. Ash activated the pokedex app on his watch._

 _ **Torchic, the chick Pokémon. Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flames. Give it a hug-it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. This Pokémon is male. No other information available.**_

 _"What's a Torchic doing out here?" Ash asked no one specific. Suddenly Gybolg popped out of her ball and ran out towards the Torchic. "Gybolg, what are you doing?" Ash asked. Gybolg ignored Ash and began talking to the chick Pokémon, who looked happy at seeing the water type. "Oh yeah, Gybolg was friends with the two other starter Pokémon when they were poached," Ash realized as he waited for them to finish their conversation._

 _Five minutes later, Torchic hopped down from the rock structure and walked towards Ash. He looked up towards him and timidly spoke, "_ Thank you for looking after my friend. Unfortunately, while I would like to join my friend, I can't join because I have a trainer _." Ash looked around the clearing and noticed one specific fact. "Where is you trainer?" He asked. "_ He released me out of my pokéball here after I lost a battle to a grass type and told me to stay here until he comes back _," Torchic explained._

" _Was there anything different about when he let you out?" Ash asked. Torchic looked thoughtful as he thought about when he was released. "_ Yes, there was a blue light that hit me when I was released, _" He said. "Then you can join us. When you got hit by the blue light, your trainer officially released you from his ownership so if you want to join us you can." Ash said. Torchic took a moment to process what was said before he started jumping around Gybolg cheering._

 _Flashback_

Torchic was caught shortly after he calmed down. Torchic's pokedex page was updated revealing that he had the ability Speed Boost. He knew the moves tackle, ember, sand attack, peck, and had the egg move(s) fire pledge and night slash. They had traveled until they found a Pokémon center where they decided to stay the night as it was looking like it was ready to storm.

In the Pokémon center, they also found Torchic's old trainer, Damian, who was bragging about having a lot of Pokémon and about how he had a left a weak Pokémon out there and how he was probably still out waiting on the rock. As much as Ash wanted to hurt the arrogant trainer, he knew it would do him no good and could possibly get him in trouble so he recorded the Damian's confession the moment he heard about the Pokémon still staying in the rain. Ash gave the recording to the Nurse Joy, to turn into the police. A few days later, Ash and co. encountered a group of Squirtle who liked to play pranks on people and was where Ash got his last starter Pokémon (for now).

 _Flashback_

 _ ***Route unknown (I don't think it was ever mentioned in cannon); 4 days later, 8 AM***_

 _Ash, Gybolg, Raijin, Gybolg, Black, and Torchic (I have no idea what to name him) were walking down a path that was near a small town when the ground underneath them caved in causing them to fall down in a pit. "Black, remind me to never mention this to Lucario-sensei," Ash said rubbing his sore head. "_ Right, _" Black said obviously fearing his reaction. "_ Kukuku, that was hilarious!" _A voice said from the top of the hole._

 _Everyone turned their heads towards the top and saw a group of five Squirtle wearing sun glasses, four circle glasses and one pointy pair. "_ You losers fell in our trap." _The Squirtle with the pointy glasses said as he began ranting about how awesome he and his group, The Squirtle Squad, and how they continued to prank a bunch of people. As he continued to talk and talk and talk, Ash steadily got more annoyed with him until he couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of the hole, startling the turtle Pokémon. "Taste my FIST OF LOVE!" He shouted as he punched the lead Squirtle sending him flying into a nearby tree, scaring the rest of the Squirtle Squad and some of his own Pokémon._

 **(I interrupt your irregularly scheduled story because what happens is too horrible to be shown on TV. Sorry, not sorry but I don't want you being scarred for life because of the following actions.)**

 _By the time Ash finished disciplined, the Squirtle Squad were in a pile of bruised and beaten of, well, Squirtle while all of Ash's Pokémon were huddled in a circle shaking in there metaphorical boots. "_ We surrender!" _The Squirtle Squad yelled desperately._

 _Flashback ends_

They surrendered like they said and gave themselves up to the Officer Jenny of the town who put them on community service as firefighters. The exception was the lead Squirtle who joined Ash's team to learn more about the human who intrigued him. When Ash caught Squirtle, he began to tor-train his newest Pokémon but he has not have a lot of time to train them. It was during the training that Ash learned that Squirtle has the ability to store a lot of items in his shell and not be affected the items at all.

Speaking of training, Ash chuckled menacingly at the thought of what he was going to put his new Pokémon through to get them up to snuff with the rest of them. The three new Pokémon, Raijin, and Black suddenly felt a chill go up their spine. Black looked at Ash fearfully as he could have sworn that he saw Sir Aaron's Lucario chuckling with him.

 **Chapter End**

 **Pokémon Encountered: Torchic (Chick Pokémon) and Squirtle (Tiny Turtle Pokémon)**

 **Squirtle's pokedex entry – Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Torrent. It knows the moves tackle, rapid spin, bubble, water gun, bite, and has the egg move(s) Aura Sphere and water pledge.**

 **Yeah, this chapter was much shorter than planned but it is just how it happened. The fossil Pokémon is definitely going to be a Tyrunt and possibly an Amaura. After thinking about it, I have decided to get rid of the levels. I know I put down a several paragraphs on how the level system works in this universe but I don't care. It is my story, so my rules. I really have nothing to say for this. See ya in the next chapter.**


	12. Mystery of the Lighthouse

**Chapter 12**

 **Hello again. It was a little later than I wanted but I wanted to do something different with the giant Dragonite episode. I have something planned out for it and I want it to play a large role later in the journey. Second, I was stuck deciding on what Pokémon Ash should catch instead of Krabby. I won't include Krabby because it was in like two episodes and then disappeared. I figured something out and I hope you like it. Finally school and track started to take up all of my free time so I could not work on this. On to the reviews:**

 **xider: I don't plan on Ash catching every starter. It can happen but he will get all the cannon starters that he got. I planned the poll so I could decide Ash's real starter that has the ability to mega evolve. I don't have a lot of plans for what Ash captures so I wanted to hear others people's idea.**

 **obsedian-dream** **: People may like the shiny Umbreon a lot, I like it too, but it is the overall choice of readers. That and I always feel like the shiny Sylveon suited the male gender better than the common form.**

 **Mark Andre: Yes, I plan on shipping Ash with Elesa. I may actually do that. It sounds like a good idea though it will probably happen before Ash meets Lt. Surge (who is awesome and my favorite Kanto gym leader but his anime voice doesn't suit him. Who would have a better voice that suits him?) just for him to act a little scared.**

 **Guest: No Hoenn starters will evolve until Ash catches Treeko though they will all evolve fully and will all have mega stones. Don't know when it will appear yet. I want to keep introduce it in the story in an area that Ash actually goes to. Ichigo (Bulbasaur) won't evolve at all, Squirtle may evolve into a Wartortle, and *Spoilers* Iggy will evolve in Grandpa Canyon.**

 **Pokémon Guest: I plan on Ash catching a few Pokémon from the Safari Zone but he will only catch one or two Tauros, probably, maybe, I don't know. Tell me what you think I should have Ash catch.**

 **Thanks for those. I really appreciated them.**

 **Here's the final poll results:**

 **Sylveon – 42**

 **Umbreon – 38**

 **Espeon – 27**

 **Ability to shift Eeveelution – 14**

 **Glaceon – 10**

 **Leafeon – 8**

 **Jolteon – 4**

 **No Evolution – 3**

 **Flareon – 3**

 **Vaporeon – 2**

 **The winners are Sylveon and Umbreon with Sylveon being the shiny variation and male. You can complain all you want but it is the results of the poll.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech/_ Pokespeech while in flashback _"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

 **(Author's interruption)**

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed***

 **Ash's current party: Black (Lucario), Raijin (Pikachu), Ignatius (Charmeleon), Solwing (Pidgeotto), Butterfree, Gybolg (Mudkip), two Eevee (female is normal while male is shiny), Ichigo (Bulbasaur with an orange bulb), Squirtle, and Torchic (I have no idea what to call the two of them so help please. I want it to mean something, either in Japanese or a historical myth and I don't want to name them something like Kame or Torch, too overused or obvious). Raijin's pokéball got sent to Oak's lab.**

 **I do not own Pokémon or anything else that comes from another series. Enjoy**

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***** **Route between forest and beach; the next day 10 AM***

Ash and his Pokémon were looking around the road or rather he was trying to ignore the banshee, that had once again managed to find him, and was currently talking his ear out and continually putting down his skills as a trainer. How she did it, he didn't know nor did he want to know. "Will you shut up? You continually put down my skills even though you lost to me in less than five minutes when I faced you. If I am such a bad trainer than what does that make you?" Ash countered the arrogant girl. "I-je- Shut up!" She screamed as she stormed off.

Ash had enough of this and decided to relax away from the girl by looking for some water Pokémon in the nearby beach. He sensed a weak Aura nearby that held a lot of potential to grow. He headed towards the source and found a fish-like Pokémon with a dull purple and dull blue fins struggling to swim against the current. "Raijin, Ichigo, I need your assistance!" Ash called using Aura to enhance his voice. In mere moments, the two Pokémon were flying towards the him on an electric surfboard.

" _What's the problem, Ash?"_ Ichigo asked. Ash pointed towards the fish struggling. "There's a weak Pokémon floating nearby. I want you two to drag it to shore so it can rest." Ash told them. " _Sir yes sir,"_ The two Pokémon saluted mockingly before heading towards the fish on Raijin's flying surfboard. He guided the board close to the water and Ichigo sent out his vines and grabbed the fish. They zoomed back towards Ash who was holding a large bowl that was filled with water. Ichigo gently deposited the Pokémon in the bowl. The fish relaxed in the bowl while Ash activated his pokedex app.

 **Feebas, the fish Pokémon. Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers. This Pokémon is female. Please note that due to the unusual coloring this Pokémon is considered shiny.**

"What's a Feebas doing in Kanto? They are normally only in Hoenn and Kalos?" Ash asked taking a closer look at the Pokémon and noticing that it was covered in scratches and bruises. Ash sighed as he saw the injuries. Those explained everything since it was a shiny. Shiny Pokémon are usually outcasts in Pokémon society and the reason they are really so rare is that they are usually very strong but were good at hiding since it was the only way to survive.

He took a closer look at the injuries and realized that they were past his current knowledge of healing to treat. Checking his watches map, he noticed a lighthouse marked Bill's Lighthouse. Ash remembered Prof. Oak mentioning one of his students was called Bill and lived in Kanto. Since he was a researcher, he was required by law to know enough to treat most injuries on Pokémon. "Raijin, gather the rest of the team and have them find me in a lighthouse! Feebas needs medical attention soon!" He commanded.

The surfboarding Pikachu nodded before taking off in a blur to find the others. Ash got to work with the injuries as best as he could but new that they were only temporary. He finished quickly and was walking as fast as he could towards the lighthouse with Ichigo following close behind. Very soon they came across a large lighthouse connected to a house with a large stylized door. Ash quickly rang the doorbell.

A speaker turned on and a man's voice came through. "Yes, who is it?" He said. "Excuse me, are you Bill?" Ash asked. "Why, yes I am. What do you need?" Bill asked. "My name is Ash and I found an injured Pokémon and it needs healed but we are too far away from a Pokémon center. Professor Oak mentioned you lived near here and I figured you can help it out." Ash explained. "Right, sorry. Give me a moment to open the door." He said and moments later the door opened up into a dark hallway.

Ash entered the hallway while looking around with Ichigo and the Feebas copying his actions. "Don't just dilly-dally. Take the Pokémon down the hall so I can treat it." Bill's voice came from a room down the hall. Ash quickly headed towards the room but instead of finding a man, he found a Kabuto. "Ah, a Kabuto!" Ash jumped back surprised. The Kabuto started waving his claws around. "Wo, wo, wo, calm down," it said in a male voice. "It's me Bill. I am stuck in this suit, a little help please?" He asked sheepishly.

Ash quickly found the button and poked it, freeing Bill from his prison. Bill was a young man with green hair and wearing a nice suit. He started stretching his sore limbs. "Ah, it's good to stretch my limbs. Now let's see the Pokémon. I have never heard of a Feebas." He commented. "I'll tell you after Feebas is better," Ash said, knowing how scatterbrained professors can be. Ash handed over Feebas to the professor who quickly rushed to take care of the Pokémon.

 ***One hour later***

Ash was making some food while waiting for Bill to finish healing Feebas. His Pokémon had returned while he was waiting with a surprise guest, Brock. Brock had explained that he was traveling Kanto to learn how to become a breeder. He was surprised to see Ash's skills in cooking and was already exchanging recipes with him. The two were starting to exchange stories of their adventures and gym battles when Bill came back with a tired smile and a sweaty forehead.

"Well it's a good thing you brought that Pokémon to me when you did. It would have been much worse if you had not," Bill said wiping his forehead. "It will make a full recover soon so you don't have to worry." He said noticing Ash's worried expression causing Ash to let out a relieved sigh. "Now who is you friend, Ash?" He asked. "My name is Brock. I was the Pewter City Gym leader before I decided to take a break to learn more about Pokémon." Brock explained. "Speaking of Pokémon, how about you explain what you do and why you were in a Kabuto suit over some food." Ash suggested placing said food on the table after feeding his Pokémon. Bill quickly agreed and began explaining what he did. **(At this point, Bill gives his Pokémon explanation to Ash. It is a really good speech and I will not even try to touch his words. Go watch the scene from the episode, it's really good and probably my favorite episode form the season. Now back to your severely late fanfiction)**

 ***Top of Bill's lighthouse; half an hour later***

As Bill continued to explain what he learned about Pokémon, he led Ash, Brock, Raijin and Black to the top of his lighthouse. He then explained why he did this. "One night, I heard a strange noise out in the ocean. It said to me "I'm lonely; I want to be your friend." Bill explained taking out a recorder and playing a sound. Ash and his two Pokémon currently out, heard what it said and it indeed said that. "I started playing that sounds so it could reach out and invite that Pokémon here. I want to meet that Pokémon and become its friend." Bill said excitedly.

Suddenly a noise similar to what Bill played came from the ocean and continued to get louder. A giant silhouette of a Pokémon slowly got larger as it came towards the lighthouse. "It's here!" Bill said activating the lights on his Lighthouse. The giant kept coming toward the lighthouse until it reached the lighthouse where they could finally see what Pokémon it was. "It's a Dragonite!" Ash said activating his pokedex app.

 **"Dragonite, the dragon Pokémon. Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. This Pokémon is female. Please not that this Pokémon is much larger than the average Dragonite."**

The Dragonite looked down towards the trainers and professor and started cooing at them with Ash and his Pokémon being the only ones understanding her. She said, " _thank you for wanting to be my friend. I have been alone for many years so I really appreciate it. I can only stay the night as I require a large amount of food only available in the ocean. Should you ever need to contact me call me with this song, young Aura Guardian."_ With that said she started to hum a tune that Ash knew he could replicate with his ocarina.

 **(Play New Wave Bossa Nova)**

Ash quickly relayed what he heard to the other two humans while playing off that Black told him through telepathy. Bill of course was ecstatic with what was happening and quickly made it known with his gigantic smile. They stayed up much of the night, talking, learning, and bonding with the giant Pokémon until she had to leave. Bill of course was sad to see his new friend leave but cheered up when he learned that she would come back. The three new friends went to bed with smiles on their faces.

 **Chapter end.**

 **I am sad to say that this took way to long for me and hopefully will be updated faster from now on since I don't have school or track to worry about. I hope you enjoy it. If you did please tell me what you thought about it. My thanks for your time and patience and all those that motivated me to finish this chapter, finally.**


	13. Happy Birthday My Little Sister, Lydia

**Chapter 13 – Happy Birthday Little Sis**

 **I finally have the new chapter up. I don't have a lot to say and unfortunately the Road Runner is on vacation so he won't be here for this chapter, though he did leave a note. It says look up. *Looks up and sees an anvil falling.* You're a cruel person, Mr. Runner. *Bang!* Ow! *Gets up slowly* I think I broke my everything.**

 **Anyways, I am still trying to figure somethings out and it is kind of hard because, let me let you in on a little secret, I don't watch the episodes that I write. Everything is almost entirely from memory unless there was a very specific part I wanted to write down. I find that if I watch the episode and keep referring to it, I tend to stick almost entirely to the cannon story with no change and while that is fine and not that uncommon, I don't like doing it. That being said I am going to actually try to write the story and not cut a huge part out the story because I do not want to write it. It is a habit I need to get out of but it will take time.**

 **Fan review time:**

 **Dark Serpent Cat, colton fox, 33321, and several other reviewers: I thank you for your suggestions and am happy that you told me. I will say this right now that some of your suggestions may become Ash's Pokémon, though they either will be a pre-evolved form or if it doesn't have one, in which case it may be part of a small narrative before Ash catches it.**

 **Fully evolved starter lovers: I am going to say this right now, and will probably tick several people off, I am not evolving all the starters fully. There are several reasons for this. 1 is that I don't like several of the fully evolved Pokémon, two is that I never used said Pokémon and three is that I am a kind of petty person but I have made my decision. *Dramatic Music starts* To those who want me to change it, I have this to say.** **I am Wiley E Coyote. If I make a decision, I follow through with it no matter if I may be smashed, chased, shot at, catapulted or otherwised injured. You can break my body but you cannot destroy my morals or opinion. (Wiley E Coyote does not claim this little speech or anything from Pokémon or any other series he may borrow from. It belongs to their respective owners. I just find the speech really inspiring… and funny.)**

 **ThunderReborn (was a PM), Candy Phantom, Dark Serpent Cat and several others: Thank you for your suggestions in names. They were all great and I may use them. I am happy to say that Torchic is now named Vulcan, mainly because it will fit his final evolution and Squirtle will be named Genbu because he is the god of turtles.**

 **I thank you for all your likes, views and favorites. I will continue to write this as long as one person continues to want me to. Though that being said, I do not need every review I get to be "will you stop writing this" or "can you update this soon". I am a very slow writer so it takes time and to answer the fear that I will quit this fic. I'm not. So many people write an "Ash gets a different starter" fic but only go so far with it and then stop for their own reasons which is a real shame because they are usually very good stories (despite the poor grammar in some of them). This story will be finished when I am done with the Orange Islands. After that I plan to write one for Jhoto, then Hoenn, then Sinnoh, and so on. It will take some time so please wait for the next chapter… in 2018.**

 **Ash's current party: Black, Raijin, Ignatius, Solwing, Butterfree, Gybolg, two Eevee (male is normal while male is shiny), Ichigo (Bulbasaur with an orange bulb), Genbu (Squirtle), and Vulcan (Torchic). Raijin's pokéball got sent to Oak's lab.**

 **On another note, I am planning on Ash getting another Electric type Pokémon but I can't decide which ones I want. I have decided it will be Rotom, Shinx, or Tynamo. This isn't a poll as the decision will still ultimately be mine but I would like to hear your actual reasons why I should choose that specific Pokémon and/or its evolutionary line or forms in Rotom's case. It will be a huge help, though I don't know when it will be introduced.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech/_ Pokespeech while in flashback _"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

(Author's interruption)

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed & time***

 **Chapter Begin:**

 ***Vermillion City Pokémon Center; three days later, 7 PM***

"Oh, Nurse Joy, your beauty shines through the darkness and guides me *Ack*" Brock started to say to the poor Nurse Joy before Black decided that he had enough and punched him in the gut, lightly (which is the force of Croagunk's Poison Jab) and carried him of to somewhere… "Sorry about that Nurse Joy, can you check on my Pokémon?" Ash asked the Nurse Joy with a sweatdrop. "Sure thing, please place your Pokéballs on the tray. Is there anything else you need?" She said cheerily. "Yes, I would like a room for tonight," Ash said taking adding his pokéballs to the tray. Nurse Joy took the tray and handed Ash the key to his room. "Here you are. Do you want them kept overnight tonight?" She asked. "No thank you, I want to do some training for my Gym battle tomorrow. Thank you for everything." Ash waved good night to Nurse Joy as he went to his room to video call his mother about Feebas (Yes, he caught the Feebas, I felt it was unnecessary to show as I did not really try to hide that Ash was going to catch her, he did have the max number of Pokémon on hand so I went to his mother).

*Ring ring*

"Ashy, how are you?" His mother answered the phone with a smile on her face. "Pika!" Raijin yelled. "And you too Raijin." She said sheepishly. "I'm doing well. I just called to check in and transfer Genbu over in exchange for Feebas. I want to start training her and I don't want Genbu to be away from his squad too long." Ash explained to his mother. She smiled as she prepared to teleporter. "That's perfect. I have found a job for the Squirtle Squad to do. They will be working as firefighters around Kanto but they need there leader. They really do enjoy being firefighters, though. I think it's just because they like to wear the hats."

Ash chuckled at the mental image of the Squirtle Squad wearing different hats, glad that they would not be causing trouble for anyone else, and swapped the two Pokémon. "Thanks Mom. I'm glad that they are doing something productive so I don't have to worry about them making trouble." Ash said relieved.

*Door bell ringing*

"Oh that must be Samuel." Delia said with a smile as she got up to get the door. "I almost forgot that I invited him over for dinner. He wanted to talk to you for a bit about the Pokémon you caught and I need to get started cooking." She then exited the room only to have Professor Oak take her place at the screen a few moments later. "Hey Professor, how are you doing?" Ash asked cheerfully. "I'm doing well though I am rather astonished at the Pokémon you caught. Only about a month in your journey and you already have 11 different Pokémon with some of them being Shiny or from an entirely different region. It's a little overwhelming when you think about it." Oak said in awe and exhaustion.

"Yeah, well despite all that, I doubt I have near as many as what Gary, Rick or Jeremy have or badges for that matter," Ash reasoned trying to not get a big head and subsequently having it get deflated by a "training" session with Lucario. Oak look thoughtful as Ash said that. "Well, you would be correct on that as they all have a large amount of Pokémon and 3 badges each. Gary has about 30 Pokémon species caught himself with the most amount of Pokémon of the three, with Rick and Jeremy having about 25 each." Oak said as he listed out what he remembered.

"*Whistle* How are they going to get all of those Pokémon ready for the league before it starts? That is a lot of Pokémon to train with only 6 Pokémon being allowed on hand at a time." Ash wondered aloud, not really that shocked at the number of Pokémon that they had. The Professor sighed at the question Ash imposed, he may have been overly prepared for his journey but that did not mean that he would know about some trainer's methods. "That is a tough question to answer as there are three likely answers. One option if for trainers to focus on only a handful of their Pokémon and neglect their other Pokémon, this is sadly the most likely method. The second option is for trainers to stay in one spot when they don't have to travel for badges or ribbons to train all their Pokémon. The third option and the rarest option is to get a Pokémon expansion that allows for more Pokémon to be on hand, like you have. This is only given to trainers that have proved they have what it takes to take care of their Pokémon and not a lot of trainers even know about this option." He explained as he remembered the three options.

"Huh, I guess that I never really thought about what people do when they have too many Pokémon. I know that some trainers abuse their Pokémon but this may just be worse. I guess I have the advantage as I can easily travel to my Pokémon through Aura Crystals (I can't recall if I mentioned that Ash can travel using Aura Crystals but he can)." Ash said sadly. "Fortunately, Gary, Rick and Jeremy can use my training fields and you have your mothers' ranch so we don't have to worry about them neglecting their Pokémon." Professor Oak reassured Ash. "Thanks for that Professor. Tell my mom I said good-bye and for Genbu to continue to train what I showed him and be creative." Ash said as he prepared to hang up. "See you, my boy." Oak said as he beat Ash to the punch and hung up. "I hope that Black is done with Brock." Ash said hopefully as he left his room to search for his first Pokémon.

 ***Random Training field; 15 minutes later***

After finding Black and a beaten Brock as well as retrieving his Pokémon from Nurse Joy, Ash took them to a training ground to train. It had several trees and a medium-sized river running through it. "All right everyone, come on out!" Ash called out as he through his pokéball and released Feebas, his two Eevee, Vulcan, Ignatius, Solwing, Butterfree, Gybolg, and Ichigo.

"Alright, today we're going to work on battling together in pairs. Sometimes the battle will not be one-on-one so we need to be able to work together in pairs in case we are put in a double battle. We'll start out sparring in groups that may work together before we swap partners. Remember this is training so limit the power in your attack as were are just trying to learn to work together. Not everyone will be doing this because I want several of you to work on learning moves before you start sparring. Let's do this!" Ash explained his plans before splitting them into pairs. All the Pokémon yelled out in agreement even the newly caught Feebas.

Ash put the Eevee mates, Black and Raijin, and Solwing and Butterfree into pairs. He pulled the rest aside to talk to them and told them he would address what he wanted them to work on in a second before turning to the pairs. "Alright, I put you guys into pairs based on how well I think you will work together. I put the two Eevee mates together as they naturally work together to deal with enemies while I put Solwing and Butterfree together as they are both natural flyers and have moves that complement each other. For example, if Butterfree uses a status spore move when Solwing uses whirlwind or twister, the move will have a much larger chance to affect the opponent faster." Ash explained to his Pokémon.

" _What about Black and Raijin?"_ Solwing asked in a regal voice. "They are going to be supervising the fight to make sure nothing goes out of hand while I work on the others," Ash told them, "Besides maybe they will finally show what they have been hiding from me." Black scratched the back of his head, at Ash's pointed glare, sheepishly as he tried to find a way to explain what they were doing. " _Well, me and Raijin have been working on a combo attack when we fight in a double battle or by ourselves if we could find a way to use our clones in the attack. They are too fragile._ " Black said nervously.

"Well, what's the attack?" Ash asked. " _Give us a second,_ " Raijin said as he and Black moved away from the group. Black created a clone before Raijin paralyzed it with a Thunder wave and Black uppercutted the clone high in the sky while it was paralyzed. The two Pokémon moved backwards from each other while the clone reached its peak and started to fall down. Black and Raijin wound their fists up and charged them up with Aura, creating a larger fist made up of pure Aura for Black and Electric Aura for Raijin. Finally the clone fell in between the two Pokémon who punch the clone at the same time shouting, " _Man-Series Brofist!"_ This caused a massive shockwave to be made and the clone to dispel and all the Pokémon one two feet to fall backwards.

"That was awesome!" Ash yelled as he got up from the ground. " _Thank you,_ " the two of them said. "Well the moment has passed. Let's get back to work. You four start sparring, while I go work on the others." Ash spoke to the stunned Pokémon as they shook of their shock and the four Pokémon Ash chose started sparring.

"All right, the rest of you gather up. The reason I chose you guys to not spar right now is because I wanted you all to begin working on learning a move or working on combining moves." Ash explained to his confused Pokémon. " _What do you mean, Ash,"_ Ichigo asked. "I'm glad you asked. I've been reading up on the moves that all my Pokémon can learn and I found out that all the starters can learn a special move that when used in combination with each other it causes a different effect and doubles the power of the attack. The moves are called Fire Pledge, Water Pledge, and Grass Pledge. Ichigo, Genbu and Vulcan all know the moves of their respective elements and they will help to teach it to the other starters, well minus Genbu for obvious reasons." Ash explained to his Pokémon.

" _But how will we learn these moves when we have only fire and grass?"_ Gybolg asked. "Well there is another interesting fact about these moves. Every starter Pokémon instinctively knows one of the Pledge moves but they have to either have to be born with the ability to the use the move or learn it from another starter and they learn it extremely fast. To do this though, I am going to need Ichigo and Vulcan to use their attacks to help them learn it but once you learn it I want you to start sparring with each other in pairs." Ash instructed them as they rushed off to begin learning the moves.

Ash turned to his final Pokémon, Feebas, who was swimming in the river. "Feebas, you are my newest Pokémon, so I am going to work with you on increasing your power and speed but first we need to give you a name. What to call you? How about the name Thalassa? Which means came from the sea," Ash asked. " _That's perfect, I love it."_ The newly named Thalassa explained happily as she flopped around the river.

"Great, I'm glad you liked it. Now let's work out a plan for training. I need to rescan you so I know your moves," Ash said as he opened his pokedex app.

It said: **Feebas, the fish Pokémon. Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers. This Pokémon is female and has the ability swift swim. Please note that due to the unusual coloring this Pokémon is considered shiny. It knows the moves tackle, bounce and has the egg move dragon pulse which has not been unlocked.**

"You are actually pretty close to evolving so we won't work on any moves until you evolve. To start out, I want you to practice tackle on the some rocks in the river while swimming upstream for some time. After that, let's work on bounce." Ash told his exited Pokémon who immediately went and did what Ash told him.

 ***2** **Hours later***

" _I'm exhausted,_ " Thalassa muttered as she sat in a shallow part of the river causing Ash to laugh. "You may be exhausted but you were able to drastically increase your speed and strength. You are stronger than you think so keep at it and soon you'll be a powerful and beautiful Milotic soon." Ash told his tired Pokémon. "Now just rest here while I go check on the others." Ash said.

He expanded his senses to find his Pokémon other training Pokémon and quickly located them spread out all throughout the training ground. He first found his group of starter Pokémon firing off Water Pledges, Fire Pledges, and Grass Pledges in tandem. A Grass Pledge and Water Pledge mixed together to create swamp before a the combination of Grass and Fire Pledge burned the swamp with a giant explosion of fire leaving the fire burning, before it was extinguished by a combination of Water and Fire Pledge which created a rainbow. Ash clapped catching his Pokémon off guard.

"That was excellent, guys. You guys did excellent and I was really impressed to see the combinations of the attacks together. Go find Thalassa and relax with her for a bit. She'll be by the river." Ash congratulated his Pokémon before instructing them to take a break. "I'll be over as soon as I see how the rest are doing." Ash told them as he headed towards the sounds of battle.

He came up to a rather one-sided battle. Solwing and Butterfree were flying in the air, relatively unharmed aside for a few small bruises. The Eevee mates were much more harmed than the two flying Pokémon. When Ash thought about it, he really did not have the two teams balanced at all when he thought about the move sets of the Pokémon. His Eevee's moves were almost all physical with the exception of Swift, Baby-doll eyes and Shadow ball, which against two flying type Pokémon made the moves unusable aside for using quick attack to dodge. On the other hand, Solwing and Butterfree could use both physical and special attacks which allowed them to do hit and run attacks as well as using long ranged attacks to attack with much less risk.

As soon as he realized this, Solwing and Butterfree launched a combination of gust and twister together creating a large draconic tornado at both Eevee. "Eevee, no!" Ash yelled as he was prepared to run on to the battle field and intercept the attack. As if sensing their trainer's worry both Eevee's began to glow, signaling their Evolution.

The shiny Eevee grew in size, his silver fur turning pale white with his tail, feet and most of his head turning blue. Two blue and white bows appeared on his body, one on his right ear and the other around his neck with two feelers attached to the second bow. Finally his eyes turned a light pink. He had evolved into a shiny Sylveon. The female Eevee also grew in size but almost her entire body turned black with yellow rings appearing all over her body that glowed in the light of the setting sun. Ash opened the pokedex app and scanned his two new Pokémon. She had evolved into an Umbreon.

Sylveon's pokedex entry said: **Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. It wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the arm of its beloved trainer and walks with him or her. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Pixelate. Its moves are Baby-doll eyes, Swift, Quick attack, Bite, Iron tail, Shadow ball, Dazzling Gleam & Hyper Voice.**

Umbreon's pokedex entry said: **Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glows when it leaps to attack. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Synchronize. It knows the moves Baby-doll eyes, Swift, Bite, Quick attack, Iron tail, Shadow ball, Psychic & Dark Pulse.**

Sylveon ran in front of Umbreon and released a bright pink flash of light at the twister-gust combo, completely diffusing the attack and hitting both flying Pokémon, causing them to fall down towards the ground but before they could hit the ground, Umbreon's eyes glowed blue and a blue outline appeared around the falling Pokémon, slowing them down and gently setting them down on the ground.

"Are you guys all right?" Ash asked worried about the condition of his Pokémon. " _We're fine Ash. We only got a few scratches and bruises that will be gone by tomorrow."_ Sylveon reassured his trainer, walking over to Ash and entwining his feelers around Ash's hand. " _I can't say the same for Black and Raijin. One of Butterfree's Sleep powder attacks hit them when we weren't looking."_ Sylveon explained. "Well that explains why they didn't stop the battle before you evolved." Ash said as he and Sylveon went over and shook his first two Pokémon. "Once they get up let's go back to the Pokémon center and go to bed. I feel that we are ready for Lt. Surge." Ash said as he shook his Pokémon awake.

 **Chapter end.**

 **This took way too long and I have unfortunately been all over the place with life. I had a job this month, tried to focus on several of my other fanfics before getting stuck half way and decided to just focus on this one and my sister, Lulu's birthday is tomorrow July 26 and since I won't be able to upload this tomorrow, here you go. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter Ash's battle against Lt. Surge.**


	14. No real title

**Chapter 14- I got Nothing for a Title**

 **I am really happy with my last chapter and glad that my readers enjoyed it from what I have read in the review. Several of you wanted Ash to get a harem, I decided that it will be just Ash and Elesa. Don't worry, I will give Ash a multi-ship with 3-girls, in my rewrite of "True Strength Unleashed". Possibly, maybe, definitely but you will have to wait until it comes out, and I have already chosen two of them. It will maybe be out soon but I can't promise anything because to the few who have read it, it is going to be a total remake of the old story.**

 **I am also going to try to focus on a new chapter right after I post a chapter from any of my stories because that is when I can work the fastest and the best. Now, I have been going over my previous chapters and realized that I have not been doing a lot of battles so I am going to try and do some more battles in the coming chapters.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech/_ Pokespeech while in flashback _"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

(Author's interruption)

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed & time***

 **I own nothing in this fic. Everything belongs to whoever owns Pokémon and several people who I asked to use a custom move from, like Fujian of shadows.**

 **Chapter start:**

 ***Pokémon center lobby; next day, 9 o'clock***

"Good morning, Nurse Joy," Ash said, catching the nurse's attention as he entered the room with Black and Raijin following him. "Good morning, um, I never got your name. What is it?" The pink haired nurse asked embarrassed. "Oh sorry, my name is Ash Ketchum. I came to ask you to double check my Pokémon to make sure they are in perfect condition for my Gym battle with Lt. Surge." Ash said handing over his pokéballs to the Nurse who took them to be examined. "I'll be right back, Ash," Nurse Joy said as she left the room with Black and Raijin jumping over the counter to follow her.

One quick checkup later and Nurse Joy came back with Ash's Pokémon. "They are all in perfect health, Ash." She said to Ash as she returned his Pokémon to him. "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash gratefully thanked. "Your welcome but be careful. Recently Lt. Surge has gotten a very powerful Raichu, and has been dominating every opponent he faces with it. I've asked him to use other Pokémon but he can't because all of his other Pokémon have been recovering from other battles and since he has a usable Pokémon that is Gym level, he has to battle." Nurse Joy explained worriedly.

"Thank you for telling me this, Nurse Joy but I am going to have to try to face Surge myself. The gyms are here to make sure trainers are ready to face the world so if I can't handle Pokémon that are even slightly above mine than I am not ready to move on because most Pokémon and trainers will not be as merciful as others." Ash proclaimed to the stunned nurse as he walked out of the Gym.

* **Entrance to the Gym; 30 minutes later***

Ash had just reached the Gym after looking around the city for a while and was thinking on what he should do to deal with Lt. Surge's supposedly uber-powered Pokémon. " _What are you doing Ash?"_ Black asked. "I am trying to think of the best way to deal with Lt. Surge's Raichu. Raijin is definitely battling but other than that I am going to let him battle however you want. Go crazy and wing it," Ash explained eliciting a cheer from his Pikachu. With that said, Ash entered the gym.

Ash entered the gym and saw that all it was, was a flat field of ground with the roof of the building just clear glass. Standing on the other side of the field was a large, blond & spiky-haired man standing over 6 feet tall, dressed in dark brown army pants with only a dark brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows, emphasizing the dog tags around his neck. "Well, well, well, look at the little baby who came in," the man called from across the room in a booming voice.

Ash looked around the room as he double checked the room to see if there was anyone else that Surge was calling baby. "Are you talking to me? Last I checked I wasn't a baby. Black, Raijin, am I a baby?" Ash asked his Pokémon in a mock confused voice getting his two Pokémon to shake their heads with barely concealed snickers. "Glad we cleared that up." Ash said as he turned back to Lt. Surge. "Now, let's quit the trash talk and move on to the reason I came here. Lt. Surge, I, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, challenge you to a gym battle!" Ash proclaimed.

"Well, if the little baby wants to be beat using a little baby Pokémon than let's do it. This will be a one-on-one battle. First Pokémon to be knocked out loses. Raichu, I chose you!" Surge yelled out as he tossed a pokéball. Out came a much larger version of Raijin with orange fur, an elongated tail and ears and yellow cheek pouches. Ash quickly scanned the Pokémon with his pokedex. **Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon. If the electrical sacs become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest.**

"This will be a blast! Raijin finish them off!" Ash called his Pokémon. The surfing Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder with a battle cry. "This will be a one-one battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and Lt. Surge of the Vermillion City Gym. Are both trainers ready?" The referee called out. "Aye sir!/ Yeah!" The two mention trainers said. "Let the battle begin!"

"Hahaha, you honestly think you can beat me with that little baby Pokémon." Surge laughed. "Hm, you say something?" Ash said suddenly having a book and reading it causing Surge and his Raichu to face-fault. "Take us seriously!/Raichu!" The pair of trainer and Pokémon yelled causing Ash to look up from his book. "Why are focusing on me? I'm just the trainer; the real person you should worry about is Raijin." Ash commented and as soon as he said that, Raijin in a burst of lightning. "Where did he go?" Surge asked as he and his Pokémon looked around for the Pikachu before they heard a sound above them.

"Pika chu! ( _Heads up, chuckle-nuts!)"_ Raijin called as he fell from the roof. As he fell, he took his surfboard from his back and put it under himself. "Pika pika! _(Surf's up, dudes! It's time to face the lightning!)"_ He yelled as electricity covered the board in electricity and increased his speed. "Raichu, roast the rat with thunderbolt!" Surge ordered, shocked at the Pikachu's crazy attack. Raichu followed his trainer's command immediately and launched a thunderbolt, that was more like a thunder attack than a thunderbolt, at Raijin. The bolt flew straight at him and struck the kamikaze Pikachu, creating a cloud of smoke in midair, blocking their view of Raijin.

"Hah, take that! Your little baby Pokémon could not even take a little electricity!" Surge boomed as he laughed but he soon noticed that Ash was not panicking or even reacting, just standing there reading his book. "Why are you just standing there? Your Pokémon just got hit with a giant bolt of lightning and you're just standing there!" He commented. Ash didn't even look up from his book as he pointed towards the giant cloud of smoke. Suddenly a loud slurping noise came from inside the cloud.

As the smoke cleared, it showed a peculiar sight. Raijin was floating on an electrified surfboard and eating the lightning. "Pi pi, pikachu… ( _Bleh, that tastes disgusting. I've tasted better electricity from old broken generators…),_ " Raijin complained as he began rambling about how disgusting the thunderbolt was and how it compared to all the wonderful meals Ash and his mother made as well as the food of the gods… ketchup. As the flying Pokémon continued to ramble on about food, Surge noticed Raichu slowing getting more and more angry and began releasing sparks as a result.

Suddenly realizing what their plan was, he tried to warn his Pokémon. "Raichu, no!" He yelled but it was too late. Raichu jumped in the air, using his tail as a springboard, and rocketed towards Raijin. "Raichu! _(Take that back you jerk!)_ " He yelled as he tried a Mega Punch on Raijin, who just lazily moved out of the way and caused Raichu to miss. "Pikachu, ( _Nighty-night,)_ " Raijin said as he pulled his tail back. His tail then gained a metallic glow before it was covered in an electric Aura that shaped into an electric hammer.

*BAM* Raijin flew down and hit Raichu towards the ground. He would have hit the ground if Black didn't appear under him and catch him. Black set him down and it was shown that Raichu was knocked out with a bump on his head. "Raichu is unable to battle! The winner is Raijin and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee called out. Lt. Surge wasn't paying attention to this as he was checking on his Pokémon. "Are you okay, Raichu?" He asked his downed Pokémon. "Rai," Raichu spoke weakly but had a smile on his face.

"You did well Raichu, return," Surge congratulated his Pokémon before returning him to his pokéball. He got up and turned to Ash with a wide smile. "Kid, it's been a long time since I have been beaten that soundly. With that defeat, I am proud to say that you accomplished three things. First thing is that you reminded me of a lesson I have forgotten about long ago, to never judge a book by its cover. Your Pikachu is a very powerful Pokémon and when or if it evolves will be even more powerful." Surge began causing Ash and Raijin to scratch their heads sheepishly.

"Second is that you impressed me enough not only give you the not only my badge, the Thunder badge, but also a thunder stone and two tickets to the S.S. Anne that I cannot use myself because of my responsibilities as a Gym Leader." Surge continued handing each of the items to Ash who put the items in either a pocket in his bag or clipped it to his vest. "Finally, I want to hire you for something," He said catching Ash's attention. "Hire me for what?" Ash asked confused at what this giant of a man could hire him for.

"I have a niece who is coming to Kanto to start her own Pokémon journey. She is coming from Unova but she has next to no traveling or battling experience so I want someone to make sure she is well taken care of and protected, basically you will be her bodyguard. I am willing to pay you just about anything so can I trust you to do this?" Surge asked Ash seriously. "I have no issue doing this Lt. Surge but I don't want or need anything for my journey right now so here's what we'll do. I want you to set up a bank account in my name and put in any amount you want to put in, and I want you to continue to deposit it in it every month. I don't care about how much is in it, I have plenty of money but I want a backup if I can't access my money. In exchange I will help your niece on her journey." Ash proposed.

"That sounds like a good idea Ash. In doing this, I can provide for my niece if need be." He agreed. "So when will your niece arrive here?" Ash asked. Surge smirked as if he knew something Ash didn't. "She is actually going to arrive here today to visit me before she left on her journey but I was going to keep her from leaving until I knew she was safe. It may sound selfish but I see her as a daughter I never had so I want her to be safe. You coming here was a blessing in disguise as after seeing your Pokémon's power, I know you can protect her." Surge explained. "So if it isn't too much to ask can you stay until she arrives and then go take those tickets I gave you to ride on the S.S. Anne." Surge asked. "I don't mind. I hope she gets here soon as according to these tickets, I only have a few hours to get on the ship." Ash easily agreed but explained his worry to Lt. Surge.

"You don't need to worry, kid. She'll be here soon," Surge reassured Ash before the door to the gym opened up behind them, "and speak of the devil and she shall appear. Ash Ketchum I would like you to meet my niece, Elesa. Elesa, I would like you to meet your bodyguard, Ash." Surge said happily upon seeing his niece. "What! I thought you were just joking about that, Uncle Surge!" A girl's voice called out through the room. Ash turned around and was saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

 **Chapter end**

 **End of a real quick chapter that just flowed really easily into words. Anyway, Ash will be a bodyguard to Elesa because of her overprotective uncle Surge. I think I am the first person to do something like this. This will start as a bit of an awkward interaction as Elesa will not be the most welcoming to having a bodyguard, if I can manage to write that well. Their relationship will evolve in time but will not actually come to fruition until a much later time. I want this to be somewhat paced but they will be physically attracted to each other from the beginning.**

 **Now on to the more important things, Elesa's clothes and Pokémon. She will not be dressed in her canon clothes as they are truly terrible for traveling. Instead I have tried, key word being tried, to create an outfit with clothes from Pokémon X (I don't own Y) so I need someone to check to see if these clothes will work as a good outfit for Elesa as well as someone to create more outfits from the game because my fashion sense is terrible.**

 **Finally I have the most unimportant part of the story as of right now but I have a feeling that people will still be upset so I will try to quell the possible flames that more than likely only exist in my head. The battle between Surge's Raichu and Raijin was stacked from the beginning. Unlike in the anime, where Surge's Raichu is more powerful than the average Raichu and has more experience than Ash's Pikachu, Raijin has a lot more training and is way stronger than Raichu as Raijin has at least 6 more years of training than Raichu and ate Raichu's Thunderbolt which drastically increased Raijin's electric type attacks.**

 **That's all I have to say this time so I hope to see you legends in the next chapter and yes that is Muselk's line at the end of his video.**


	15. I am not Good with Titles

**Chapter 15- Explanations and Battle**

 ***Epic announcer voice* Last time on Dragon Ball Z, *voice turns squeaky and high* wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, this is the wrong script, Road what I have told you about changing my scrips. I do not need any more issues than I already have. I have enough problems writing this and my other fics. I literally have like half a chapter written for several of them. *Beep* Yes, I am still salty because you went on another review so take this, frying pan! *Clang* Huh, didn't expect that to work. Enjoy this prerecorded chapter while I try to wake the Road Runner up.**

 **Fan Review Reviews:**

 **Magical fan18: Thanks for the advice in the clothing. I am probably going to change Elesa's clothing every couple chapters if I both remember and can find a suitable change of clothes. I cannot believe I am planning that.**

 **SilentSniper05: I may give Ash a Tynamo but I may not. Elesa already has one and I am definitely getting it to an Eelektross and I really don't want to really have duplicate Pokémon. Eevee being the exception because of the obvious multiple evolutions.**

 **Nozomi Higurashi: Sorry, the Eevee Mates, as I call them when not being specific of which Eevee, are Oberon and Titania, you know the fairy king and queen. I mainly chose it because of Sylveon being a fairy type and since Sylveon is Umbreon's mate, I find the names fit. Besides naming the two characters after two people who are literally the most against darkness in their show just does not fit.**

 **One of my guest reviews implied that Elesa was going to be antagonistic and not willing to be Ash's friend and will need to be saved before she even starts to like Ash. My question is why? It was never shown in the anime or the games that Elesa was like that. In fact it was shown that she was cheerful and outgoing in the anime.**

 **One final thing, I realized that I never really gave a way to distinguish the two Lucario that are staying at Delia's Ranch, need a good name for that too, so I decided to call the Sir Aaron's Lucario, Lucario-sensei, Lucario or just sensei, and Black's mother, Momma Lucario.**

 **Ash's current party: Black, Raijin, Ignatius, Gybolg, Butterfree, Solwing, Oberon (Shiny Sylveon), Titania (Umbreon), Vulcan (Torchic) and Feebas (Thalassa)**

 **I don't own anything much in the story, a few ideas, attacks and devices and that is it.**

 **Now I need some help for what Pokémon to give Elesa besides her Tynamo and eventually an Amaura. I don't really care about types though electric types would be welcomed but other please have a reason otherwise there will be a very small chance of them getting caught by either Ash or Elesa.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech/_ Pokespeech while in flashback _"_

' _ **Thinking'**_

" _ **Aura speech"**_

' **Telepathy'**

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

(Author's interruption)

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed & time***

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Exactly where we left off last chapter***

"You don't need to worry, kid. She'll be here soon," Surge reassured Ash before the door to the gym opened up behind them, "and speak of the devil and she shall appear. Ash Ketchum I would like you to meet my niece, Elesa. Elesa, I would like you to meet your bodyguard, Ash." Surge said happily upon seeing his niece. "What! I thought you were just joking about that, Uncle Surge!" A girl's voice called out through the room. Ash turned around and was saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Elesa was a blond haired beauty that looked to be about Ash's age though she was a couple inches shorter than Ash. Her hair was in a short pony tail that accented her ice blue eyes. She wore Yellow Fedora, Black strappy purse, Black skinny jeans, Yellow scarf top, Black knee socks, Black bow shoes and on each of her wrists she wore a bracelet of a different color, red on her right and blue on her left. Her body was comparable to the Waterflower sisters, sans Misty (I mean she is not that attractive and dresses rather, how do I put this, scarcely. Why do people like her so much? Please somebody tell me.) and that was surprising since the Waterflower sisters were 15 and pretty much models.

"You thought I was joking about getting you a bodyguard? You know by now that when I say something, I do it and with good reason. You are a very beautiful girl and would have become a model in Unova if you did not come to Kanto to begin your journey." At her distasteful look, Surge quickly reassured her. "Not to say that you won't be able to take care of yourself but you have no experience as a trainer or traveler and the world is a dangerous place. I don't want to take the chance and lose you or have something terrible happen to you so I am taking precautions." Surge explained to Elesa calmly but with passion, enrapturing Ash and Elesa.

"With Ash with you, it will take nothing short of an elite four member to pose a threat to you if how his Pikachu took out my Raichu in one attack. He is a very strong trainer who I have full faith will protect you." Surge continued to explain before leveling a glare to Ash. "That being said, if you ever hurt my niece, I will hunt you down and break your spine." He said causing Ash to shiver. "Aye sir!" Ash said before turning to Elesa.

"Hello Elesa. My name is Ash Ketchum and I guess I will be your bodyguard." Ash introduced himself with a small blush. Elesa looked at Ash and blushed seeing his mature face and body structure. "Hello Ash. As I am sure my Uncle told you, my name is Elesa, I guess I will be your charge. Please take care of me." She stuttered out as her uncle laid his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Now why don't you two go get ready to leave? I gave Ash two tickets for the S.S. Anne and it leaves in the next hour so you need to get ready." Surge told his niece and Ash.

Ash looked at his watch and his eyebrows shot up. "He's right Elesa, if we want to catch the boat, we need to leave now. I still need to return my key to Nurse Joy and pick up anything I left in the Pokémon Center, like my staff. (I completely forgot about that so let's just say that it was in the Pokémon Center. Yeah, we'll go with that)" Ash said. "Alright, thank you for everything Uncle Surge. It was nice seeing you, I'll visit you when I can. Bye!" She said as she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him out of the gym. "Why are you dragging me? Shouldn't be the other way around?" Ash asked. "I'm dragging you because there is the S.S. Anne has a large clothing department in it," She said happily, "so the sooner we leave the sooner I can go shopping."

 _ **'There goes my wallet,'**_ Ash thought sadly but with a blush. He was thinking about all the clothes Elesa would be trying out. "Seeya Surge. Let's have a rematch when we come back!" Ash yelled right before door closed. If one were to be in the gym you would hear Surge laughing. "Heh, I still got it. Maybe they will have hooked up the next time I see them." He said smiling.

 ***Vermillion City docks; 45 minutes later***

After a quick trip to the Pokémon center, Ash collected his stuff, returned his key and said good-bye to Brock before going to the ship. This led them to the S.S. Anne with Ash's Mega Staff back in his hand. As they were boarding the ship, Elesa asked Ash a question that had been on her mind. "Hey Ash, what is the deal with your staff? It has a giant blue crystal I have never seen before and a strange marble like stone that I have also never seen before." Elesa asked. Ash looked around and saw that a lot of people were around him, as well as a familiar and unwelcome head of red hair.

Ash wanted to face-palmed when he saw the girl but stopped himself and leaned over to Elesa's ear. "I'll tell you later when we are in a private room." Ash whispered to Elesa as they looked for their room. "Why?" She asked confused. "Let's just say there are several people, who I don't want to know about the origins of my staff. I know I can trust you but I don't want to take any chances." Ash said urgently as he found their room and opened it.

The room was a spacious room with two full size beds, two dressers to store items, a built in bathroom and shower, and a porthole that showed the ocean outside. All in all, it was a very nice room but Elesa wasn't paying attention to any of that, she was focused on what Ash had to tell her. "Alright mister, what is the deal with the staff?" Elesa asked with a glare. Ash sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his staff on his lap, with Raijin and Black jumping on the bed behind Ash. He then motioned for Elesa to sit on the opposite bed which she did.

Ash brought the staff to his eye and examined it, almost nostalgically. "Where do I begin?" Ash asked himself and everyone else thoughtfully. "I guess I should start with another question. What do you know about Aura Guardians?" Ash asked her. Elesa thought about the question and answered with what she knew. "All I know about Aura Guardians is the legend of Sir Aaron." Elesa said. Ash let out a sigh of relief when Elesa said that.

"That makes things easier. You see, I am an Aura Guardian. I'm Sir Aaron's heir to be exact. An Aura Guardian is someone who can wield their own life force similar to a Pokémon who uses Aura to use attacks." He explained making a small Aura Crystal to further prove his point. "Wow, wait what do you mean Sir Aaron's heir?" She asked. "What is the best way to explain this? You know that Sir Aaron gave his life to stop a war?" Ash asked. Elesa nodded showing that she knew. "Well before he did that, he sealed his partner, Lucario, in this staff to be released by his heir and train him/her." Ash explained. "I released him so I was Sir Aaron's heir and I have spent the past 6 or so years training as an Aura Guardian and creating my own style of using Aura." Ash continued on confusing Elesa. "What do you mean your own style of using Aura?" She asked.

"How do I explain this? All Aura Guardians learn the basics of Aura use, which would be Aura spheres, sensing Aura, increasing strength and speed, constructing an Aura Barrier, and understanding Pokémon. After that, they can start making their own way to use Aura. My abilities in Aura revolve around creation, reconstruction and modification. (Huh, the abilities of every fanfiction author) In other words, I can create objects that I know about, replicate Pokémon attacks if I train enough, or modify an object's abilities but only with items I create. For example," Ash said throwing the crystal on the ground. The crystal grew to the size of a full body mirror that rippled like water, surprising Elesa.

"Follow me," said Ash as he walked over to the crystal and actually walked through it, shocking Elesa. A few seconds later Ash's head popped out of the crystal, looking at Elesa. "You coming or not?" He asked as he went back into the crystal. Elesa slowly moved towards the crystal and reached her hand towards it. When her hand touched the mirror, it went straight through it. Seeing how it wasn't hurting her, she worked up her courage, closed her eyes and entered it.

When she opened her eyes, she saw an amazing sight. She was standing in a sitting room fit for a mansion, with a plush couches and chairs in front of a TV with a gaming console attached to it. The room was connected to a several other rooms. One room was a kitchen similar to one in a professional restaurant, the next led to a hall way full of bedrooms, and the final one was labeled "Hot Tub". "Welcome to the Tent," Ash said from behind her, surprising her.

"What is this place?" She asked Ash gesturing to the Tent. "This is my personal pocket dimension that I created through my Aura. I am only able to do that do my Replication and Modification ability. I created the Pocket dimension and moved the furniture and other items in here, until it became my home away from home. I call it the Tent and this is where we will be staying at night while traveling." Ash explained. "Wow, this is amazing," Elesa said still trying to wrap her head around Ash's powers.

"Yeah, this was my mom's reaction when I first showed her this. I find that it is best to leave the Tent and go back to the real world to let everything sink in." Ash told Elesa as he guided her to the exit and back to the real world. Once they were back to their shared room on the ship, Ash shrunk the crystal down and put it in his vest pocket. "Elesa, now that I have told this, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. I don't need the attention or the leeches who want to use my powers for themselves." Ash asked Elesa.

"Sure Ash, I won't tell anyone but why are you telling me this? I just met you today so how can you trust me with something of this magnitude? It's a little overwhelming," She asked Ash, coming to grips with the sudden responsibility she had. Raijin, sensing her discomfort, jumped on Elesa's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, causing her to laugh.

Ash smiled reassuringly at Elesa as he looked her directly in the eyes as he said, "I can trust you because you are like me." At her questioning glance, Ash continued, "We are both children who have had things thrusted on them through our lives with very little choice. I am Sir Aaron's heir, which gives me a responsibility to Rota and the royal family of Cameran, (I just now noticed that I have been spelling Cameran wrong. I spelled it Camaron instead Cameran) and you, a beautiful girl who was pushed to become a model when it is obvious that you want to just create your own path and choose what you want to do."

"How can you tell this even though we just met?" Elesa asked in disbelief but with a blush on her cheeks at Ash's comment on her beauty. "It wasn't that hard to see your look of distaste when your uncle mentioned you becoming a model. I'm no psychologist but it is not that hard to see that you hate the idea of being a model." Ash told the confused girl. "We both are trying to forge our own paths. I want to win every major Pokémon league before joining the Pokémon G-men or something similar. The question is what do you want to do?" Ash finished his speech, further stunning Elesa.

"What do I want to do? N-no one has ever asked me that before?" Elesa stuttered out, "Everyone, except Uncle Surge, expected me to do exactly what they planned and become their perfect little model, without doing anything I really wanted to do. I don't mind being a model but I want to choose for myself and train Pokémon. I want to be involved with Pokémon in some way. I just don't know how." She exclaimed.

"And that is why we are on a journey. We're not required to choose what we want to do right away and we can change our own paths if we decide to. The greatest thing about our Pokémon journey is that we get to choose what we do. Become a coordinator, train Pokémon for battling, become a nurse. You can be whatever you want in the world as long as you put your mind and body into it." Ash said as he finished his little speech causing Elesa to look at Ash and awe and Raijin and Black to look at Ash with a deadpan look.

"Pi Pika Pichu Pi. Pikapi Chu Pika. ( _You've been spending too much time with Lucario-sensei, Ash. You've already exceed your one speech limit this month)."_ Raijin mock chided. A tick mark appeared on Ash's head. "Well who asked you!" Ash yelled glaring at Raijin. "Pikachu, Pikapi! Pi Pi Chu( _No one did, Ash! I just decided for myself, pretty boy.)_ " Raijin said jumping from Elesa's shoulder and floating on his board, glaring at Ash, causing sparks to fly between their eyes.

"Thunder thighs!"

" _Brainiac!"_

"Thor rip-off!"

" _Crystals for brains!"_

The back and forth name calling continued until the trainer and Pokémon duo got into a fight, resulting in a comical dust cloud to form, miraculously not damaging the surrounding furniture. Black and Elesa watched the fight with a sweat drop. "Should I try and do anything?" Elesa asked more to herself than anyone else, so it was a great surprise when Black responded to her.

" _ **You don't need to worry about anything. They get like this every once and a while but they normally calm down after a few minutes."**_ Black explained before noticing Elesa's shocked look. _**"Ash forgot to explain about Aura speech didn't he?"**_ At Elesa's nod, he began to explain. _**"Some Pokémon, like Lucario, naturally have the ability to replicate speech by vibrating their Aura in a very specific way. This was the case for me as I naturally knew how to do it from the day I hatched."**_ Black spoke as the fighting behind them finished showing a bruised Ash one the ground and Pikachu with a large bump standing victorious on Ash's head.

"Any more surprises before we leave the ship to explore the ship?" Elesa asked annoyed, already expecting something else to happen. "Nope, that's everything right now. Let's enjoy ourselves. We have the week-long trip to Porta Vista that will be filled with the good food, good service, and the *shivers* shopping," Ash said, hoping not to get on her bad side. "Your right, let's go." She said with a bright smile, excited at the chance to go shopping in such a big place.

The group of four left their room and headed down the stairs down to the stairs to where the signs pointed to the shopping district of the S.S. Anne as well as several other shops and booths selling items and food. There was even several battling arena's in the middle of the huge room, with several official looking people working on things. "Wow, there is so much to do in here; food, items, there's even a raffle with prizes from several different regions." Ash said looking around with a look of child-like enthusiasm.

"Uncle Surge told me about this. The S.S. Anne is famous for selling things from all over the world for a fraction of their usual prices." Elesa explained to Ash, Black and Raijin. Ash was about to ask more about the ship when an announcement was projected through the room. "Attention all trainers, we are having a tournament today so head to the fields to sign." The female announcer announced to the passengers. "A tournament, alright!" Ash yelled taking off to sign up, with his two Pokémon following him. "Wait up Ash. You're supposed to be my bodyguard not take off at the slightest moment." Elesa said chasing after Ash.

 ***Field A; 30 minutes later***

After signing up and a scolding from Elesa, Ash breezed through the tournament to the simi-finals. Right now, he was waiting for first semi-final match to be finished, which was a female student from the Pokémon Technical academy and a trainer with a very powerful Sandshrew. While he was waiting for his match to be called, he went over the structure and rules of the match. Each block is location of the battles that take place in the specific field and there were four fields. There were thirty-two trainers battling in the tournament so each block had eight trainers.

The battles would be one-on-one single elimination tournament style battles, until there is a single person left in the block. Once that happened, the winners would face off against the other trainers left from the other blocks in a two-on-two semi-finals battle with the winner advancing on to the finals and the losers facing each other for third place. The final two would face each other in a three-on-three battle to determine the winner.

Prizes would then be awarded from fourth to first place. Fourth place would get a prize of five great balls, a luxury ball, and a small check worth 500 Poké (I'm going to have 1 Poké = 1 dollar). Third place would receive 10 great balls, 5 luxury balls, and a check worth 1000 Poké. Second place would receive a 10 ultra-balls, 10 luxury balls, and a check worth 2000 Poké. First place would receive a package full of various items, a check worth 2500 Poké and a mystery Pokémon from the Alola Region. (Guess what it is, I want to see who gets it right and be honest.)

Ash faced several generic Pokémon trainers who were honestly not very strong. It makes sense because in order to qualify, you needed a full Pokémon in your party and most of the trainers on the ship brought less. This really limited the amount of trainers that would be in the tournament. Luckily if a trainer had more than four they could use all of them. "Would Trainer Ash Ketchum and Gentleman William (the guy from the anime that Ash, stupidly, decides to trade Butterfree for a rat) please come to the field for their battle?" The announcer asked through the speaker as the trainer with the Sandshrew defeated the female students Cubone with a well-placed Rollout.

Ash walked towards his side of the field and stood in the trainer's box, waiting for the battle to start, with a bored look on his face and reading his book on Pokémon poffins that he picked up between battles. (The reason for this is because he is using it as a strategy to annoy the opposing trainer and Pokémon to make them make mistakes. He's been using this strategy the entire time while still "somehow" calling the perfect orders to take out his opponents. He has yet to have to put down his book yet and one eye is covered by his hat because I want to complete the look.) Ash's opponent was a very well-dressed man with a top hat and large circular glasses.

"This will be a two-on-two battle between Ash Ketchum and William. Substitutions or moves like U-turn are not allowed. Are both trainers ready?" The announcer asked from her podium. Ash nodded, pulling a random pokéball off his belt that had butterfly wing-like designs on it. "I'm ready," William said pulling out a generic pokéball. "Then let the battle begin!" She announced.

"Butterfree, I need your assistance! /Raticate, I choose you!" The two trainers said as they released their Pokémon. "You can have the first move. I want to learn more about making poffins so take your time." Ash said lazily turning the page lazily causing his opponent to sweatdrop and Raticate to gain a tick mark on his head. "Raticate use quick attack then jump kick on Butterfree." William ordered extravagantly. Raticate took off towards Butterfree with a white streak of light, jumping into the air to hit him.

"Dodge the attack and hit him with a stun spore." Ash told Butterfree to do, flipping the page. Butterfree floated above the airborne Raticate and sprayed an orange powder on it. "Raticate, no," William called out as his Raticate was paralyzed. "Use an electric string shot to tie it up and throw it in the air. Then finish it with gust." Ash said bored. Butterfree shot a string of electric webbing and the result was a sparking and bruised Raticate on its last leg. "Stop, I forfeit Raticate. He can't take anymore." William said returning his Pokémon to its pokéball.

"Raticate is unable to battle, trainer send out your next Pokémon." The announcer shouted as William threw his last pokéball. "Persian, I need your help." He called out. "Meow," Persian called out as she landed gracefully on the field. "Hm, a Persian, first time seeing this one," Ash mumbled putting his book in his pocket and pulling up the pokedex app. It said: **Persian, the classy cat Pokémon, is a** **very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk.**

"I'll start things off this time. Butterfree, electro web." Ash called out, pulling his book out once again. He once again shot off the electric webbing at the cat-like Pokémon, only this time it was shaped like a web and not a string. "Dodge that, then use Thunderbolt." Gentleman shouted, a little desperately at the speed of the attack. Persian gracefully dodged the web, not noticing the web stayed on the ground and stayed electrified, and fired a low-powered but fast bolt of lightning at the flying Pokémon, so fast that it hit Butterfree causing it to cry out in pain. "Butterfree, recover and use a confusion-powered sleep powder." Ash said a tinge of worry in his voice despite not looking up from his book.

Butterfree broke out of the lightning and started flapping his wings spreading a blue powder in the air. As soon as it left a few feet from Butterfree, the powder was pulled into a large ball by an invisible force and thrown toward Persian, hitting her and causing her to fall asleep. "Persian, wake up!" William cried out. "Throw it in the air with confusion, then slam it into the ground with string shot." Ash ordered. Persian gained a light blue glow around her body and was floated to the ceiling. A string shot quickly fastened itself to the floating cat before the glow faded and Persian started falling down. Butterfree helped with the falling by diving down at a fast pace and dragged Persian down, pulling up and releasing the string when he was about to hit the ground, causing Persian to slam into the ground, making a large cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, it showed Butterfree flying calmly in the air and Persian on the ground with swirls for eyes. "Persian is unable to battle. William is out of usable Pokémon so that means Ash Ketchum is the winner. Congratulations Ash, you are going to the finals to face A.J. the Wild Trainer tomorrow." The announcer yelled out. "Was there ever any doubt." Ash asked rhetorically as he walked of the stage with Raijin on his shoulder and Black one step behind him.

 **Chapter end**

 **I am so so sorry for taking so long to update this story. I have not been home for a lot of time, with school starting soon and the county fair happening, as well as getting a new pet that I have had to babysit for hours, I have not had a lot of time to work on this in a few weeks. I hope I will update this story and several other stories soon but I can't promise anything.**

 **Now that I have got apologies out of the way, I am going to talk about Ash's and his Pokémon's strength, something I am surprised that people haven't really commented on. The thing is Ash is a definitely an above average trainer and most of his newer Pokémon are about mid-gym leader level despite only being with Ash for about a month or less. Iggy and Gybolg are high-gym leader level. Ash, Black, and Raijin are low-Elite level. He also has over 6 years of experience and hard training. (On the subject of that, why do most people have it when Ash has a Pokémon for multiple years, be so weak he can't deal with the three Stooges A.K.A. Team Rocket. Consistency and a little realism, please, it's bad enough the anime doesn't have any consistency.)**

 **Most trainers that are not going for the Badges or Ribbons (and some of the Gym leaders *Cough*Misty*Cough*. And don't get me started on this, Misty required Ash and Brock to lend her Pokémon for the Princess battle episode) are inexperienced and kind of weak, in both power-wise and battler-wise, so I can explain most of the reasons that Ash is so much more powerful than most other trainers Ash encountered. The other reason is that Ash has a unique and adaptive battle style that can easily change to counter, dodge or attack, while most other trainers will attack, dodge attacks, and wait for the opponent to attack after attacking. I'm going to stop now before I go into an even bigger rant and I want to keep a three paragraph rant limit.**

 **On a completely different note, I am so excited for Pokémon Sun and Moon. Though they stole my flying, Surfing Pikachu, why?! That's all I have to say now so I'll see you next time. Maybe** **I should go cook Road. *MEEP* Never mind, he lives!**


	16. Finals

**Chapter 16- Finals**

 **Okay, I have several important pieces of information to say to all my readers. One, Road is sick still recovering from his accidentally on purpose head injury so he may or may not be in the next couple of chapters. Two, I am honestly both surprised and not really surprised about how many people guessed what I would do for the Alola region Pokémon and how many of you guessed right. You'll probably see it later on in the chapter so be patient. Three, more of a request than anything, is please when you tell me you like the story or chapter, tell me why you like it. I want to know what you like and what you don't so I can improve.**

 **Gravitonne: I appreciate the correction though I won't be changing anything. To answer your question, Ash isn't looking to make a lot of money and the watch runs on a small amount of Aura (more than most humans can produce in a year) from Ash so he can't really sell it.**

 **MidnightJD1: Seriously dude, I just explained my reasoning for Ash being so strong. Ash has several years' worth of experience, training, and mistakes that he has corrected to train his Pokémon. Please don't tell me to extend the battles and tell that it should take time to gain strength, it makes me feel like you are not paying attention to my story. That and I never really understood why people weaken Ash and his Pokémon that he has had for several years and make it so he can't face most trainers without trouble.**

 **Guest: I can understand your reasoning but you have to understand that there is only so much I can do. When I skipped the training of Ash, Black, and Lucario-sensei, it was because it was not really necessary to see. Let me ask you something. What would you rather see? A couple of chapters of Ash training or Ash and all of his Pokémon traveling and the story moving on? Well there you may see my point. I will also admit that I should stop with the comments in the middle of the chapters. To the bashing part, I can't do anything about it. That's your problem not mine so sorry, not sorry.**

 **Anistasia D Flight1962: I know I need to do shorten my author's not but I want to show that I am listening and appreciate all my readers for feedback. I know I can be really, really bad with this but I really can't help myself sometimes. Is it an issue, yes but does it really matter if I shorten it, no not really. Besides, there are people worse than me.**

 **All those who responded that you liked it in one way or another I thank you.**

 **Now, that that is out away, let the story continue. Please remember that I do not own Pokémon and several other things used like custom moves.**

 **Ash's current party:** **Black, Raijin, Ignatius, Gybolg, Butterfree, Solwing, Oberon (Shiny Sylveon), Titania (Umbreon), Vulcan (Torchic) and Feebas (Thalassa)**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech/_ Pokespeech while in flashback _"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex/X-watch speech"**

(Author's interruption)

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 ***location; general time passed & time***

 **Chapter begin**

 ***Rest Area, 1 hour later***

"Wow, Ash. You're really strong," Elesa said. "No wonder Uncle Surge had no issue hiring you." Scratching his head, Ash smiled. "Thanks Elesa. I appreciate it. My Pokémon and I worked really hard to get as strong as we are." He said. "I was wondering if you could help me train after this is over." Elesa said bashfully. "Sure. After we reach Porta Vista, we can start training."

"Thank you, Ash," Elesa. "Will Trainers, AJ and Ash, come to Field A right now?" The announcer spoke over the speakers. "I'll see you after the battle. Raijin, Black, you stay here," Ash said as he left.

 ***Field A; immediately after***

"Welcome back folks from our brief intermission from our tournament. We have had an exciting tournament and some amazing trainers and battles." The announcer shouted as she reintroduced the tournament. "All the battles today have led to this final battle for the grand prize. Let's reintroduce our final battlers for today. From Cerulean City, a trainer who has shown great strength and skill in battling despite his unusual training methods, give it up for the Wild Trainer AJ" She announced pointing towards the green haired trainer in the red and black Charlie Brown t-shirt waving to the crowd and holding a whip.

"His challenger has steam-rolled through the competition. Using only his Butterfree, he decimated the competition with grace and power. Give it up for Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town (still working on a name)!" She yelled pointing to Ash who was analyzing AJ causing loud cheering to start. "Alright, everyone let's get started. This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle between Ash Ketchum and AJ No substitutions are allowed and moves like U-turn are not allowed. Are both trainers ready?"

"I'm ready. This guy's going down to my wild Pokémon!" AJ shouted. Ash nodded, fingering one of his Poké Balls. "Alright, trainers release your Pokémon!" She shouted. "Vulcan, I need your assistance!/ Ekans, I choose you!" The two trainers shouted as they released their Pokémon. "AJ gets the first move. Let the battle begin!"

"Let's beat this poser! Ekans use poison sting on the chicken!" AJ ordered, pointing dramatically (read pathetically) towards Vulcan. "You know what to do Vulcan. Let's see what the Pokédex has to say on Ekans." Ash said lazily, activating his Pokédex. **Ekans the snake Pokémon. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, wraps its long body against tree branches to rest.** "And here I thought this would be a challenge. What a disappointment," Ash said pulling out his book.

As this was happening, Vulcan was nimbly dodging all the poisonous stingers, slowly gaining more speed. "Quit dodging already and fight! Ekans stop this chicken with wrap!" AJ yelled out angrily. Ekans hissed before lunging at Vulcan, hoping to stop the Pokémon. "Stop him with night slash," Ash ordered when Ekans was too close to turn back. "Ekans, no!" A black aura formed on the Torchic's leg before he slashed the Ekans straight in the head, causing it to fly backwards.

"Ekans, get up! You've trained too hard to lose now!" AJ said, cracking his whip. The snake Pokémon got up, shaking his head. "Alright, hit him with acid." Ekans fired several large globs of poison. "Fire spin evaporate it." Vulcan took a deep breath and fired a spiral of fire straight at the poison. Unfortunately when the two attacks collided in midair the poison did not evaporate but created a large cloud of black smoke in between the two Pokémon and several pieces of the field to break off.

"Keep your eyes peeled for the bird and when you can see it use bite," AJ shouted. "Smart but foolish. Get in close and use special move number 2." Ash whispered. Vulcan obviously heard and to the untrained eye disappeared in a streak of white, causing the smoke to clear. "Where'd it go?" AJ said before Ekans once again flew across the field. Vulcan appeared in a blur back on Ash's side of the field.

"How's that runt so fast?" AJ asked. "Hmm, you say something?" Ash asked looking up from his book. "I'm asking you how your Pokémon is so fast!" He yelled angrily. "Oh, that. It's simple. Vulcan has an ability that is found rarely in the Torchic line. It's called speed boost and it gradually increases a Pokémon's speed the longer a battle goes on until they can't become any faster." Ash explained like he was talking to a small child. "This is beginning to bore me, finish it. Ember." "Torchic. ( _Night)_ " He said as he fired several small balls of fire at Ekans knocking it out.

"Ekans is unable to battle! Trainer AJ send out your next Pokémon!" The announcer shouted. "Ekans return! It looks like we have more training to do. Beedrill, let's go!" AJ shouted. "That's a poor choice, isn't it?" Ash asked AJ, wondering why he would send out a Pokémon that was weak to a fire type. "Shut up! Just because your beating me does not mean you can look down on me!" He screamed at Ash. "Calm down, dude. It was just a question," Ash retaliated, "Fire spin."

Vulcan breathed out a spiraling stream of fire at Beedrill. "Dodge it, Beedrill!" AJ shouted. Just as the fiery attack was about to hit, Beedrill flew out of the way. "Interesting," Ash mumbled, not heard by anyone. "Hit it with a twin needle!" "Dodge then peck," Ash retaliated. Beedrill flew towards Vulcan and started to thrust its stingers at blinding speeds towards him in an effort to stab the chicken-like Pokémon. Vulcan dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged every attack slowly getting faster while pecking the bee.

This repeated itself several times with both sides grazing each every couple of attacks before Beedrill gained a lucky shot and hit Vulcan right on the chest. He skidded back several feet covered in scrapes with a large bruise forming on his chest. He glared defiantly at the injured yet smirking Beedrill (can they smirk?). Ash looked at his Pokémon with an almost unnoticeable proud look. He was proud of his Pokémon fighting some very well trained Pokémon and even more so for being ready to continue fighting even though he was so injured.

"Vulcan, one last attack, use ember, full power!" Ash shouted. "Torchic! ( _Let's end this!_ )" Vulcan chirped as he took a deep breath. "Buzz Buzz! ( _Bring it on, you piece of fried chicken!_ )" Beedrill yelled as he . "Torch! Torchic! ( _You are dead! Eat fire!_ )" He yelled as he blew a giant stream of fire out of his beak to fast for Beedrill to dodge. "Buzz. ( _Me and my big mouth._ )" Beedrill mumbled right before he was covered in fire. When the fire died down, Beedrill was burnt to a crisp, and out cold. "Tor Torchic! ( _That's what you get for calling me a fried chicken!_ )" Vulcan said before he fell over utterly exhausted.

Ash put his book away, walked over to Vulcan, and picked the tired Pokémon up. "You did great out there, little buddy. You battled hard, took out two of his Pokémon and you learned flamethrower. Take a well-deserved rest," Ash whispered comfortingly to his fallen Pokémon before returning him to his Poké Ball.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The announcer informed. "This leaves AJ with only one Pokémon and Ash with two. Trainers release your next Pokémon."

"I'll give you some credit," Ash said to AJ as he stood up. "You are the first person to defeat one of my Pokémon since I started my journey about a month ago. You've proven that you are a strong trainer. Let's see how you deal with this. Take flight, Solwing." Pidgeotto appeared on the battle field, flapping her wings majestically.

"Thanks. You're really strong too. I haven't had this much fun battling since I began training." AJ responded with a smirk. "I still have my strongest Pokémon left so don't think that you have won yet. Go Sandshrew."

In a flash of light, a mousy armadillo-like Pokémon materialized on the field. Ash quickly scanned the Pokémon. **Sandshrew, the mouse Pokémon. Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself into a ball instantly.**

"Good luck, AJ. Solwing is one of my strongest Pokémon." Ash said as he fully focused on the battle. "I'll start this battle for once. Solwing use quick attack." He ordered. She nodded briefly before she flew off in a streak of white light.

"Meet it with rollout!" AJ shouted. Sandshrew rolled straight towards Solwing at an impressive speed. Sandshrew maneuvered himself so he would hit a large piece of rubble and launch himself in the air towards Solwing.

"Solwing wait until it gets close then you know what to do." Ash said. She smirked at the order before increasing her speed. "Sandshrew don't take any chances and use defense curl!" AJ said. Sandshrew's shell began to glow green as it neared Solwing. Just before it was about to collide with her, Solwing's wing turned silver and flew under it. Right when Sandshrew was above Solwing, she slapped her wing and hit it upwards knocking it out of its roll.

"Sandshrew, no!" AJ yelled. "We're not done yet! Solwing use wing attack and drag it towards the ground." Ash ordered. Solwing smirked and looped around before slamming into Sandshrew. It collided with the ground, creating a cloud of dust. "It's not over yet, use twister." Ash commanded. Solwing flapped her wings, creating a twister of draconic energy. The twister cleared the dust and flung Sandshrew into the air. "Wing attack, finish it," Ash said. Before Sandshrew could recover, Solwing rammed into it and shot it towards the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle! Trainer AJ is out of Pokémon! Ash Ketchum wins!" The announcer shouted. "Yeah, Ash did it!" Elesa cheered swinging Raijin around. "Pikaa pi. ( _That is very good, but please let me go. I'm going to be sick._ )" Raijin squeaked as his face turned a sickly green.

 ***Awards Ceremony; 15 minutes later (skipping to Ash's award)***

"Congratulations, Ash Ketchum. Here is your prize for winning, a set of every evolution stone from Alola, a check for 2500 Poké, a special Pokémon. Here you go!" The announcer said as she handed Ash a basket full of stones, a check and a pure white Poké Ball. "Thank you, ma'am," Ash said taking the basket from her.

"Let's find out what you are," Ash spoke. He grabbed the Premier Ball and threw it in the air. "Come on out my new friend!" Ash shouted. In a flash of light, a small white fox appeared with a yawn. It looked around the room before tilting its head sideways, causing many of the females to start squealing. Ash brought up his Pokédex app to scan his newest Pokémon.

 **Scanning Pokémon. Unknown Pokémon. Updating resources. Update complete. Vulpix the fox Pokémon. This Pokémon is in its Alolan form, something unique to the Alolan Region. In hot weather, this Pokémon makes ice shards with its six tails and sprays them around to cool itself off. This Pokémon is female and has the ability snow cloak. She knows the moves p** **owdered snow, hail, mist, confuse ray, ice beam, payback, extrasensory and the egg moves freeze dry and moonblast.**

 **Chapter end**

 **I finally finished. It only to me half a year. Sorry for the wait everyone. I've had some problems and I had a lot of trouble with the battle scene. Other than that I have nothing else to say. I'll see you at Porta Vista.**


End file.
